Do You Love Me?
by Akacchi KurossuZeria
Summary: Last chap apdet! Bagaimana perasaan Temari dan Shikamaru? Dan bagaimana pula kisah terakhir mereka? Yang baca wajib ripyu!
1. Chapter 1

**Do You Love Me?**

**Main chara: ShikaTema**

**Chapter 1: Two Band**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Do You Love Me? by 'Aka' no 'Shika'**

Summary: Temari yang merasa kesal dengan sikap Shikamaru yang jail mulai menaruh perhatian ke Shikamaru. Bagaimanakah kisah mereka??? **SONG FIC!!! MULTI PAIRING!!! OOC, AU!!!**

**Chara'': **

**Sabaku Temari: **pendiri dari band **SUPER GIRLZ** (nggak tau musti pake nama apa) yang beranggotakan lima orang gadis cantik termasuk dia sendiri. Dia merupakan vokalis merangkap bassist band Super Girlz karena mempunyai bakat menyanyi sejak kecil. Merupakan musuh besar Shikamaru, baik dalam urusan band dan masalah lainnya.

**Nara Shikamaru:** pendiri band **AQUA TIMEZ (**habisnya authornya lagi suka lagu-lagunya Aqua Timez) yang beranggotakan lima pria tampan yang termasuk dia sendiri. Merupakan vokalis bandnya itu. Dia dijuluki si **JENIUS MUSIK **yang hanya ada sekali dalam seratus tahun dan bisa memainkan semua jenis alat musik. Merupakan musuh beratnya Temari dalam berbagai hal.

**Haruno Sakura: **salah satu anggota band Super Girlz. Merupakan pemain biola yang sangat pintar dalam bidangnya. Sangat tergila-gila dengan Uchiha Sasuke dari band Aqua Timez. Teman kecilnya Shikamaru dan Naruto. Waktu SD sampai kelas 3 SD pernah digosipkan pacaran dengan Shikamaru karena kemana-mana selalu berdua.

**Uchiha Sasuke: **salah satu anggota band Aqua Timez. Merupakan bassist di band mereka. Dia juga merupakan salah satu pemain kunci di band tersebut. Berasal dari keluarga elit Uchiha. Diam-diam menyimpan perasaan terhadap Sakura.

**Hyuuga Hinata: **salah satu personil band Super Girlz yang berasal dari keluarga elit Hyuuga. Bertugas sebagai pemain piano dan keyboard. Sejak pertemuan pertamanya dengan Naruto, sudah mempunyai perasaan suka kepada Naruto.

**Uzumaki Naruto: **salah satu personil Aqua Timez. Pemuda yang hiperaktif dan sangat menyukai keramaian dan kehebohan. Sangat suka makan ramen dan suka dengan Sakura yang merupakan teman kecilnya sejak TK. Merupakan drummer di band mereka.

**Tenten: **salah satu personil Super Girlz yang suka mengerjai teman-teman sebandnya. Sangat ngefans dengan gitarist Aqua Timez, Hyuuga Neji, meskipun tidak pernah dia ungkapkan melalui ucapan atau perbuatan. Gadis tomboy dan bertugas sebagai drummer di Super Girlz.

**Hyuuga Neji: **salah satu personil Aqua Timez, berasal dari keluarga Hyuuga. Bertugas sebagai gitarist di band mereka. Pemuda yang sangat cuek dengan sekelilingnya. Tetapi dia cukup dekat dengan Shikamaru.

**Yamanaka Ino: **gitarist dari Super Girlz. Sangat suka menggoda cowok-cowok dari Aqua Timez. Teman SMPnya Shikamaru, Sakura, dan Naruto. Di pertengahan semester pertama waktu kelas 1 SMA (sekarang maksudnya) mulai menyukai pianist dari Aqua Timez, Sai. Sangat ahli dalam memainkan gitar dan sedikit-sedikit bisa bermain bass.

**Sai: **pianist sekaligus keyboardist band Aqua Timez. Cowok yang selalu tersenyum tanpa ekspresi dan hampir tidak pernah bisa membaca situasi. Tiba-tiba dia mulai menyukai Ino dan mulai membuka pintu hatinya untuk merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta.

**Matsuri: **manajer band Super Girlz yang sangat tergila-gila kepada Gaara, manajer band Aqua Timez. Suka datang dan pergi dari kelima teman-temannya. Tetapi sangat handal dalam mengatur jadwal latihan band mereka.

**Sabaku Gaara: **manajer band Aqua Timez yang merupakan adik bungsu Temari. Tidak banyak bicara dan tidak suka mencampuri urusan orang lain, termasuk kakaknya yang suka bertengkar dengan vokalis band mereka, Shikamaru. Suka bersikap cool yang kadang-kadang membuat orang jengkel kepadanya.

****

**oreta awai tsubasa  
kimi wa sukoshi aosugiru  
sora ni tsukareta dake sa  
mou dareka no tame janakute  
jibun no tame ni waratte ii yo**

izen toshite shinobiyoru kodoku  
uchigawa ni tomaru rousoku  
nigi wa ubau ni koukana chandaria to wa urahara ni  
tarinai kotoba no  
kubomi wo nanide umetaraiin darou  
mou wakaranai yo  
semete yume no naka de  
jiyuu ni oyogetara  
anna sora mo iranai no ni  
kinou made no koto wo  
nuritsubusanakutemo  
asu ni mukaeru no ni

oreta awai tsubasa  
kimi wa sukoshi aosugiru  
sora ni tsukaretadake sa  
mou dareka no tame janakute  
jibun no tame ni waratte ii yo

rettoukan to no wakai wa  
kantan ni wa kanawanaisa  
jiishiki no teppen ni suwaru  
kagami ga utsusu hanabira

furishiboru you ni  
kogoreta ai wo sakende miru keredo  
modokashikute

meguru toki no naka de  
kizuguchi wa yagate  
kasabuta ni kawatte iku  
kimi wa sore o matasu  
totemo utsukushiku  
totemo hakanage de

hagare ochita ato no  
ubuge no you ni  
hiwamari no naka de furueru inori  
ima wa muri ni dareka no koto  
ai sou to omowanakute ii no ni

toki ni kono sekai wa  
ue wo muite  
aruku ni wa sukoshi mabushisugiru ne  
shizumu you ni  
me wo fuseru to  
kawaita shimen ga namida wo susuru

why do you remember  
without having now  
subete wo uketomenakute no ii yo  
why do you remember  
without having now  
koraeru koto dakedo  
yuuki ja nai (1)

****

"KYAAA!!! Gila keren banget!!!" seorang gadis berambut merah muda berteriak histeris setelah selesai menonton pertunjukan band tadi.

"Bener banget katamu, Sakura! Ya ampuuunnn... Sasuke keren banget pake bassnya..." seorang cewek berambut pirang dengan panjang rambut sepinggul menanggapi perkataan gadis yang diketahui bernama Sakura itu.

"Apaan sih yang keren? Mereka tuh rival band kita tau! Jangan sekali-kali menyebut mereka tuh keren! Kita yang lebih keren!!!" seorang gadis berambut pirang lainnya membentak kedua temannya itu.

"I... Ya... sih, Tema-chan. Tapi mereka kan juga keren." Sahut seorang wanita bermata lavender dengan rambut biru sepunggung.

"Hmm... Udah ah. Aku laper nih! Makan yuk!" ajak wanita lainnya yang berambut seperti telinga **MICKEY MOUSE.**

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, kelima cewek itu langsung berjalan menyusurikoridor sekolah mereka dan akhirnya menemukan kantin yang terletak di seberang kelas 1-B, kelas yang disebut-sebut sebagai kelasnya para cowok tampan, tajir nan pintar.

****

Mereka pun sampai di kantin. Setelah memesan segala macam makanan dan duduk di tempat masing-masing, mereka mulai berbincang-bincang.

"Eh, Saku!" Ino menyikut Sakura yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Au... Apaan sih? Sakit nih!" Sakura merintih kesakitan.

"Sori... Abis kamu gitu aja udah kesakitan. Tuh, coba liat! Ada Sasuke!" Ino menunjuk ke suatu arah.

"Emang kenapa?" Sakura mengikuti arah telunjuk Ino.

"Nggak... Nggak ada apa-apa kok. Cuma—"

"Ini makanannya. Silakan dinikmati." Sahut pelayan kantin Ichiraku, Ayame-no-neechan. (Naruto memanggilnya begitu)

"Arigatou gozaimasu!" sahut Tenten, Hinata, dan Temari barengan.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Uhuk... Uhuk... Apaan sih cewek-cewek yang di sana itu?" Temari kaget dan tersedak kemudian meneguk Fruit Tea Guavanya.

"Gimana gak teriak histeris gitu? Coba liat siapa yang dateng?" Tenten mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke arah keramaian.

Semua mengikuti arah telunjuk Tenten dan...

"I~ih, apaan tuh? Dasar cewek-cewek kegatelan! Kayak gak pernah ngeliat orang kayak gitu aja? Aku kirain artis sapa gitu yang dateng, rupanya cuman **MEREKA???**" Temari mulai menyeruput mi ramennya lagi.

"OHEMJI... Temari! Mereka kan artis di sekolah kita!!! Masa' kamu gak tau sih?" teriak Ino dan Sakura barengan.

"Artis? Terserah kalian deh kalian mau bilang apa. Tapi aku gak mau peduli ama yang gituan." Temari menyudahi makannya dan beranjak dari kursinya dan pergi ke pembayaran untuk membayar makanannya. Tapi ada seseorang yang menyenggolnya. Dan dia adalah...

"Minggir lo!" kata seorang cowok yang menyenggol Temari dan berhasil menjatuhkan Temari ke lantai.

"Aduuh... Sakit tau!!! Ngapain sih lo jatuhin gue **NANAS**???" teriak Temari yang meringis kesakitan dan mulai bangkit dari lantai.

"Ah... Ya ampun! Sorry yah. Gue gak liat lo tadi." Ucap cowok yang menyenggol Temari. Dengan memasang innocent-face, dia menjulurkan tangan kanannya, bermaksud untuk membantu Temari berdiri.

"Ngapain lo julurin tangan lo gitu? Gue gak butuh maaf lo! Dan gue juga gak butuh bantuan lo!" Temari menepis tangan pemuda itu dan kemudian berdiri.

"Ya udah. Terserah lo juga sih. Gue juga gak mau maksa lo buat nerima maaf dan bantuan gue. Tapi gue cuman mau minta maaf aja kok." Kata pemuda **NANAS **itu.

"Tem, kamu gak papa?" tanya Sakura dan Tenten barengan.

"Tema-chan, tangan kamu lecet ya?" Hinata datang dan langsung menyadari bahwa tangan kanan Temari lecet.

"Bawa ke UKS donk! Yuk! Dadah cowok-cowok ganteng!!!" ajak Ino ke temannya-temannya dan dadah-dadahan ke cowok-cowok **GANTENG **itu.

"Dadah..." balas Sai yang datang entah dari mana.

"Eh, Shik?" Neji melirik Shikamaru.

"Hnn... Apaan?" Shikamaru balas melirik Neji.

"Ngapain tadi lo ngenyenggol Tema?" tanya Neji –super— penasaran.

"Nggak kenapa-napa koq." Jawab Shikamaru asal.

"Gue tau lo ngejawab asalan kan Shika?" tanya Sasuke yang langsung nimbrung.

"Gue juga gak tau tuh." Jawab Shikamaru asal —lagi—

****

"I~ih... Shikamaru tuh nyebelin banget sih? Dia nggak tau apa kalo' ini sakit banget? Aduh... Ah, Sakura... Pelan-pelan dikit dong! Sakit nih!" Temari marah bercampur dengan sumpah serapah, rintihan kesakitan, dan suruhan.

"Iya. Makanya jangan bergerak dulu tangannya!" Sakura pun jadi ikut emosi.

"Shikamaru, keren-keren nyebelin!" Tenten pun beranggapan bahwa Shikamaru menyebalkan.

"Bener banget kamu, Ten! Awww... Awww... Awww... Sakura... Aduh... Pelan-pelan dong... Haa..." Temari kembali kesakitan.

"Iya... Kamu nih kesakitan kayak orang abis patah tulang aja deh?" Kata Sakura sambil menyelesaikan membalut tangan Temari.

"Awas aja tuh si Shika! Kali ini yang harus dapat giliran latihan ngeband di ruang band adalah kita!" ancam Temari sambil melototi keempat temannya.

****

"Hari ini kita latihan!" Gaara sang manajer memperingatkan kelima teman-temannya itu.

"Iya, iya. Aku juga tau koq." Jawab Sasuke bosan.

"Shika! Hari ini kita mau latihan dimana?" tanya Neji sambil menyeruput Chocolate Mixnya.

"Ruang band sekolah kitalah!" balas Shikamaru asal.

"Tuh kan! Jawabnya ngasal lagi?" Naruto memberi komentar yang sebenarnya mau dibilang oleh Sasuke.

"Eh, Nar! Jangan ngambil komentar orang dong!" Sasuke mulai naik darah.

"Aku kan nggak tau kamu pengen bilang gitu! Dasar Teme!" Naruto pun mulai naik pitam.

"Woi! Udah dong jangan kelai! Habisin dulu tuh makanan kalian!" Sahut Shikamaru melerai kedua temannya itu.

"Udah yuk! Udah bel nih. Abis ini pelajarannya sapa?" tanya Sai ke Naruto yang sekelas. Yaitu kelas 1-C.

"Pak Cina!" jawab Naruto yang masih berjuang untuk menghabiskan ramennya.

"Pak Cina? Siapa itu?" tanya Gaara lemot.

"Kakashi-sensei!" jawab Naruto yang masih berjuang untuk menghabiskan ramennya –lagi—

"Sas, kalo kita pelajarannya sapa?" tanya Shikamaru asal –untuk yang keempat kalinya—

"Pak brewokan!" Sasuke mulai kumat penyakit ngoloknya.

"Asuma-sensei ya?" tanya Neji dengan cueknya.

"Yo'i!"

Mereka pun pergi ke kelasnya masing-masing setelah membayar makanan mereka. Gaara ke kelas 1-A, Naruto dan Sai ke kelas 1-C dan tentu saja si **TRIO JENIUS, TAJIR, nan TAMPAN **Shikamaru, Neji, dan Sasuke ke kelas 1-B.

****

Pulang sekolah. Ruang band...

"Untung kita dateng duluan ya Tenten?" tanya Temari ke Tenten. Temari dan Tenten adalah teman sekelas, yaitu kelas 1-C.

"Tapi, Sakura, Hinata, Ino sama Matsuri kemana yak? Udah 10 menit gini belum dateng juga?" tanya Tenten penasaran.

"Nggak tau juga tuh!"

"Hai T2!!!" teriak Matsuri yang baru datang dari arah kelasnya, kelas 1-B.

"Matsuri! Tumben telat?" tanya **T2 **barengan.

"Hosh... Hosh... Tadi ulangan Matematik. Susah banget. Untung Asuma-sensei kasih tambahan waktu 5 menit. Jadi aku bisa nyontek deh! He he..." jawab Matsuri masih dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal.

"Nyontek sapa nih?" tanya Tenten.

"Nyontek Shika lah! Kalo' udah nyontek dia, yakin deh aku bakalan dapat 100! Lagipula dia duduknya di depanku, jadi gampang nyonteknya!"

"Hai minna!!!" teriak tiga orang gadis. Yang satu berambut merah muda sepunggung, satunya berambut pirang sepinggul, dan satu lagi berambut biru sepunggung.

"Udah lama nunggu ya?" tanya Ino.

"Baru 10 menit lewat." Balas Tenten rada-rada kesal.

"Maaf deh. Tadi kita digangguin ama Kiba dan Chouji." Sakura menambahkan. Dirinya dan Ino adalah teman sekelas. Yaitu kelas 1-D.

"Kalo kamu Hina-chan?" tanya Temari sok cute.

"Ta... tadi... Na... Naru...to... kun..." Hinata menjawab terbata-bata. Tapi Tenten memotong pembicaraan Hinata.

"Aduh, Njeng Hinata! Lama banget ngomongnya?"

"Ngapain tuh si **DUREN**? Dia ngapain kamu?" Temari bertanya penuh selidik kepada Hinata.

"Tadi... habis... dari... lab kimia... sepatuku... hilang... ter... nyata... di... a... nyembu...nyiin... se... patu... ku... Lalu aku nyari deh. Dan ketemu di... tas... nya... Gaara... kun..." Hinata menjawab lama sekali... (=.=")

"Itu tandanya Naruto suka sama kamu Hinata!" Tenten berteriak tiba-tiba sehingga ruang musik bergetar.

"Haaaaaah?!" Super Girlz minus Tenten menjerit kaget.

"Cie... Hinata... Kamu ada yang ngefans nih..." Ino mulai kembali ke kebiasaan semulanya, terlalu heboh dengan pairing-pairingan.

"Wah, rasanya Hinata! Kamu kan juga suka sama Naru. Kenapa nggak tanyain langsung aja?" Sakura pun ikut-ikutan.

"Ka... kalian... Apaan sih?" Otomatis muka Hinata langsung merah padam.

"Congratz yah Hina-chan!" ucap Temari sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Congratz apanya?" Hinata masih ber**MALU-MALU **ria.

"Selamat karena cintamu tersampaikan!" teriak Tenten –lagi—

"Tuh, si Naru ama bandnya!" tunjuk Matsuri.

"Cieeeee......!!!!!" teriak Super Girlz semakin menjadi-jadi, minus Hinata tentunya.

"Ada apaan nih?" tanya Naruto yang kebingungan.

"Ah!!! Enggak koq!!!" jawab Super Girlz centil.

"Ehem... Ehem... Sesuai perjanjian! Kali ini kami yang datang duluan ke sini, jadi kami yang harus latihan di sini!!!" Temari mulai mengingatkan untuk apa mereka ada di sini.

"Waduh, Tem! Gak bisa gitu dong! Kemaren band kalian, sekarang band kalian lagi!" Shikamaru melototi Temari.

"Emang kenapa? Nggak boleh? Bukannya udah perjanjian, siapa yang datangnya cepet, dia yang latihan. Iyakan friendz?" tanya Temari ke teman sebandnya.

"Enggak! Hari ini band gue yang musti latihan di sini!!!" teriak Shikamaru kencang banget sampai-sampai Hinata bersembunyi di belakang punggung Neji.

"I~ih!!! Kan udah perjanjian! Yang dateng cepat, dia yang boleh latihan di sini!!!" Temari teriak tak kalah kencangnya.

"ZETTA IIEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!"

"IIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!"

"WOIY!!!!!!!! DIEM KALIAN BERDUAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" kali ini Gaara yang berteriak.

"HAH!?" semuanya pada kaget melihat seorang Sabaku Gaara berteriak.

"Shikamaru! Udah lah. Kali ini emang kita datang telat. Sesuai perjanjian, yang cepet datangnya berhak latihan di sini. Kita pindah aja!" Gaara menengahi.

"Ya udah! Kita cabut!" perintah Shikamaru. Yang lainnya pun mengikutinya keluar.

"Weeek!!!" ejek Temari sambil mejulurkan lidahnya.

"Aku kasian juga sama mereka. Udah 2 kali mereka gak latihan." Ucap Sakura yang mengkhawatirkan Shikamaru dkk.

"I~ih, jangan bilang karena kamu suka sama Sasuke jadi kamu kasian sama mereka!" Temari mengancam Sakura.

"Kamu juga gak kasian dengan ototoumu itu ya? Kasian kan dia musti nyari tempat lagi?" Ino menambahkan.

Hening pun menghampiri mereka berenam...

****

"Temari tuh kenapa sih? Dia mau bales dendam ya?" Shikamaru marahnya kumat lagi.

"May be yes. May be no." Neji ngomong berlagak berbahasa Inggris.

"Udah lah. Kita sewa studio dekat Jl. Katana 2 aja!" usul Naruto.

"Yuk!" ajak Sai.

Mereka berenam pun beranjak pergi. Sesaat keheningan menghampiri mereka. Tetapi semua berubah saat seseorang memanggil mereka.

"Matte!"

"Hmmm..."

"Chotto matte kudasai!!!"

"Nanda?" tanya Shikamaru yang telat menyadari kedatangan Temari yang meminta "tunggu".

"Kalian boleh latihan di ruang band. Kami akan cari tempat lain aja." Jawab Temari sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Neechan gak papa?" tanya Gaara yang stay cool.

"Huh! Gak papa koq. Kali ini pengecualian karena teman-temanku yang ngizinin. Tapi lain kali nggak ada yang namanya boleh latihan di ruang band bagi yang telat!" jelas Temari.

"Yakin?" tanya Shikamaru dengan imutnya. (Saat ini author sedang ngebayangin Shikamaru dengan muka imutnya... -.-')

"Iya..." jawab Temari kemudian menepis pipi Shikamaru yang semakin mendekat ke wajah Temari. Otomatis muka Temari memerah sedikit.

"Hmm... Ya udah. Kalo gitu kita let's go!" ajak Neji yang kembali sok berbahasa Inggris.

Di ruang band...

"Eh, Sas!" panggil Shikamaru.

"Paan?"

"Gue ada nyiptain lagu nih! Coba deh liat!"

"Sini!"

5 menit kemudian...

"Lagu yang bagus! Emang kamu suka ma lagu yang slow gini yah?" lirik Sasuke yang sudah selesai menilai lagu ciptaan Shikamaru.

"Gue mau denger!!!" teriak Naruto seperti orang autis.

"Tapi musik pengiringnya, selain pake gitar, juga pake biola. Sas, boleh gak gue ngajak Sakura buat duet ma gue?" Shikamaru kemudian melirik Sakura yang duduk menonton latihan band mereka bersama teman-temannya.

"Si... Silakan! Emang apa urusannya ma gue?" tanya Sasuke salting.

"Gue takut lo marah. Habisnya lo kan suka ma Sa... Ummmph..." perkataan Shikamaru terhenti begitu Sasuke menutup mulut Shikamaru.

"Jangan sekali-kali lo bilang itu dihadapan orang banyak! Cukup kita berdua ma Neji aja yang tau!" tatap Sasuke geram dan langsung melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Shikamaru.

"Sorry. Gue kelupaan. Pizz!!!" Shikamaru mulai ber**PIZZ-PIZZ **ria.

"Udah! Sana lo!!!" usir Sasuke. Shikamaru pun langsung menghampiri Sakura.

"Saku-chan! Gue butuh bantuan lo nih."

"Bantuan apaan?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Gue kan ada nyiptain lagu. Nah si Naru minta gue untuk nyanyiin lagu ciptaan gue. Karena di lagu ini musik pengiringnya adalah gitar dan biola. Jadi gue pingin lo ngiringin gue nyanyi pake biola lo. Nah gue yang pake gitarnya. Gimana? Mau gak?" tanya Shikamaru panjang lebar. (saat ini authornya sedang pegal-pegal tangannya karena ngetik kepanjangan.)

"I... iya..." jawab Sakura malu-malu.

"Nih dia melodinya! Kalo udah bisa ngapalin nadanya, bilang ya!"

10 menit kemudian...

"Shika-kun! Aku udah bisa!" Sakura menghampiri Shikamaru.

"Yey! Yey!" teriak Naruto.

"Oke! Kalo gitu kita mulai!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Disclaimer:**

**Alones by Aqua Timez**


	2. Chapter 2

**Do You Love Me?**

**Main chara: ShikaTema**

**Chapter 2: The Remember **

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Disclaimer: Naruto **masih bukan punyaku, tapi punya** Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Do You Love Me? by 'Aka' no 'Shika'**

**Summary: **Lewat sebuah lagu, kenangan masa lalu Shikamaru dan Sakura seakan diputar kembali. Apakah yang terjadi di masa lalu mereka? Dan apa hubungan yang pernah mereka jalani dulu? Bagaimana perasaan Temari setelah tahu masa lalu mereka berdua? Semua akan dibahas setajam **GIGINYA HIRUMA! ***author digigit Hiruma*****

****

"Oke! Kalo gitu kita mulai!"

Shikamaru dan Sakura pun melangkah ke atas panggung berdua. Setelah semua siap dengan posisi masing-masing, Sakura mulai memainkan biolanya dengan perlahan-lahan.

Kali ini Shikamaru yang memulai menyanyikan lagu ciptaannya tersebut. Dengan suara yang lembut dan tempo yang lambat perlahan-lahan menjadi cepat. Dipadukan dengan melodi gitar yang dimainkan Shikamaru.

****

**Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai  
Sono kurikaeshi no naka wo samayotte  
Boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizutsuitatte  
Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaerunda**

****

**Flashback: Mode On...**

_Konoha Junior Grade School, merupakan SD yang sangat megah. Dengan berbagai fasilitas yang ada, membuat sekolah ini menjadi sekolah yang terkenal di Jepang. Tidak terkecuali dengan seorang anak berambut merah muda sebahu bernama Haruno Sakura. Murid kelas 2 di sekolah ini. Dia sangat suka bermain biola. Sejak TK sudah mahir bermain biola. Dia juga cukup pandai bernyanyi. Dan karena kepandaiannya itu, dia sudah banyak mengikuti berbagai lomba bermain biola dan selalu memenangkannya._

_Suatu hari, dia berjalan melintasi ruang musik. Menurutnya, ruang musik adalah tempat yang paling nyaman untuk dirinya bermain biola. Sang anak berambut pink itu pun memasuki ruangan tersebut. Dirinya begitu terkejut, ketika melihat seseorang telah berada di dalam ruangan tersebut. Seseorang yang sebaya dengan dirinya, namun tidak dikenalnya. Seorang anak lelaki kecil sedang bermain gitar dengan penuh penghayatan._

'_Siapa dia? Kenapa aku tak pernah melihat dia? Apa dia anak baru?' tanya Sakura dalam hati._

"_Hei, kau yang di sana!" teriak bocah itu, membuat lamunan Sakura terhenti._

"_Ah? Aku?" tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri._

"_Iya! Kenapa kau cuma berdiri di situ? Ayo duduk!" ajak bocah nanas itu._

_Sakura pun menghampiri anak lelaki itu. Lalu Sakura duduk di samping anak itu. Dengan polosnya anak itu bertanya kepada Sakura._

"_Hei! Siapa namamu?" tanyanya._

"_A... aku Haruno Sakura. Kalau kau siapa? Kenapa aku tak pernah melihatmu?" tanya Sakura balik setelah memberi tahu namanya ke bocah itu._

"_Aku Nara Shikamaru. Aku pindahan dari Seoul. Sebenarnya aku lahir di sini. Tapi waktu aku berumur 4 tahun, ayahku pindah tugas ke Seoul. Sekarang aku kembali ke Jepang. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Jawab bocah bernama Shikamaru itu sambil menjulurkan tangannya ke depan Sakura._

"_Aku juga." Balas Sakura kemudian menyalami tangan Shikamaru._

"_Kau bisa main gitar?" tanya Shikamaru._

"_Tidak. Tapi aku bisa main biola. Dan aku sangat suka main biola." Jawab Sakura sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sebuah kotak biola kecil berwarna coklat tua yang bergelantung di dalam lemari kaca yang menyimpan berbagai alat musik yang kira-kira bisa digantung._

"_Wah! Aku sih bisa memainkan semua alat musik. Mau liat?" tanya Shikamaru sambil duduk di sebuah kursi. Di depan kursi tersebut terdapat sebuah drumset. Dia pun mulai memainkan drum tersebut dengan beberapa tabuhan keras._

_**Flashback: Mode Off...**_

****

Melodi mengalun dengan indah. Sesaat Sakura yang mengingat kejadian pertamanya saat bertemu Shikamaru, memandang lembut ke Shikamaru yang tak berhenti memperhatikannya sambil sesekali menghadap ke 10 penonton yang mendengarkan lagunya tersebut.

Bagi Sakura, Shikamaru adalah orang yang cukup menciptakan kesan kuat di dalam benaknya. Dulu, dia merupakan anak yang paling banyak mendapat perhatian dari siswa-siswa di SDnya, begitu juga dengannya yang menaruh perhatian ke Shikamaru.

Nyanyian pun berlanjut. Suara yang khas dari Shikamaru yang menyanyikan lagu tersebut kemudian menjadi cepat. Dan tepat sebelum bagian reffrain dinyanyikan, dia meninggikan suaranya.

****

**Anata ga boku wo aishiteru ka aishitenai ka  
Nante koto wa mou docchi demo ii n da  
Donna ni negai nozomou ga  
Kono sekai ni wa kaerarenu mono ga takusan aru darou  
Sou soshite boku ga anata wo aishiteru to iu jijitsu dake wa  
Dare ni mo kaerarenu shinjitsu dakara**

**Sen no yoru wo koete anata ni tsutaetai  
Tsutaenakya naranai koto ga aru  
Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai  
Sono kurikaeshi no naka wo samayotte  
Boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizutsuitatte  
Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaeru n da  
Kimochi wo kotoba ni suru no wa kowai yo demo  
Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaeru n da**

****

**Flashback: Mode On...**

"_Wah!!! Pertunjukan yang menarik!!! Shikamaru dan Sakura telah menampilkan sebuah pertunjukan yang memukau!!!" teriak Kepsek Sarutobi sambil memberikan tepukan tangan yang meriah._

"_Siapa dulu neneknya? Chiyo..." kata Chiyo-baasan, nenek Sakura._

"_Oh ya! Bagaimana dengan penampilan anak saya, Pak Sarutobi?" tanya Pak Namikaze yang menanyakan penampilan anaknya, Naruto._

"_Anakmu juga bagus. Sepertinya di lomba kali ini, para adik kelas yang akan lebih mendominasi dari pada kakak kelasnya." Jawab Pak Sarutobi dengan bangga._

_**Di belakang panggung...**_

"_Huff... Capek banget nih!" keluh Sakura seraya medudukkan diri di sebuah kursi kayu._

"_Suaraku serak." Keluh Shikamaru dan segera mengambil minuman yang disuguhkan wali kelas mereka. Iruka-sensei._

"_Aku yakin, kelas kita pasti yang jadi juaranya!" teriak Naruto ke kedua temannya itu._

"_Iya! Untung Shikamaru dipindah ke kelas kita ya Naru?" tanya Sakura sambil melirik ke arah Naruto._

"_Iya!" jawab Naruto sambil mengangguk setuju._

"_Emangnya kenapa kalau ada aku?" tanya Shikamaru yang setengah penasaran. (cuma setengah? Shikamaru kan orangnya gak pernah serius ya?)_

"_Ng... Kenapa ya?" tanya Sakura ke Naruto. Sementara yang ditanya sudah menghilang entah kemana._

"_Lho? Naruto? Kemana kau? Hei Naruto!?" tanya Sakura setengah panik sambil menyembunyikan mukanya yang merah, karena tadi ditanya Shikamaru. (apa hubungannya?)_

"_Ssshhht!" bisik Shikamaru ke Sakura sambil menlekatkan telunjuknya di bibir Sakura. Langsung saja muka Sakura menjadi semerah sakura. (dalam bahasa Indo, sakura artinya buah ceri.)_

"_Biarkan saja dia. Ada yang mau ku omongin sama kamu. Tapi nanti ya, pas pulang sekolah." Ucap Shikamaru sepelan mungkin agar tidak terdengar oleh yang lain, dan pastinya hanya Sakura saja yang bisa mendengar._

"_I... ya..." jawab Sakura terbata-bata sambil menyembunyikan mukanya yang masih merah._

_**Flashback: Mode Off...**_

****

Nyanyian pun berlanjut. Shikamaru mulai melantunkan lagu tersebut. Suara tersebut terdengar semakin indah karena dibagian tersebut Shikamaru menyanyikan dengan penuh penghayatan dan suara yang lembut serta diiringi dengan suara biola yang dimainkan Sakura. Melodi mengalun dengan indah, gesekan biola dari Sakura membuat penonton menjadi ikut terbawa suasana lagu tersebut. Sampai-sampai Naruto ikut menangis.

****

**Kono hiroi sekai de meguri au yorokobi wo kotoba jya ii arawasenai ne  
Dakara bokutachi wa hohoemi  
Iro azayaka ni sugiru aki wo doremi de utatte  
Fuyu wo se ni haru no komorebi wo machi  
Atarashiku umare kawaru dareka wo mamoreru youni to  
Kita michi to yukisaki furikaereba itsudemo okubyou na me wo shite ita boku  
Mukiaitai demo sunao ni narenai  
Massugu ni aite wo aisenai hibi wo  
Kurikaeshite wa hitoribocchi wo iyagatte  
Ano hi no boku wa mukizu na mama de hito wo aisou to shite ita  
**

**Flasback: Mode On...**

_**Usai pulang sekolah...**_

"_Kita juara! Kita juara!!!" pekik Naruto kegirangan, sambil meloncati satu per satu kursi dan meja yang ada di kelasnya._

"_Aduuh Naru! Kamu jangan seperti monyet gitu deh! Bersikaplah dengan tenang!" teriak Sakura yang marah dengan kelakuan Naruto yang seperti monyet. (?)_

"_Hai... Hai..." turut Naruto sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya._

"_Oh ya Sakura! Aku mau bicara nih!" Shikamaru mulai buka mulut._

"_Ah, iya. Naruto! Kami tinggal dulu yach!" pekik Sakura seraya melambaikan tangan kanannya bak artis yang baru muncul dari panggung._

_**Taman belakang sekolah...**_

"_Ehem... Shika, kamu mau ngomong apaan nih?" tanya Sakura polos._

"_Sebenarnya... aku... aku..." wajah Shikamaru mulai terasa panas._

"_Duuh... Shikamaru ngomongnya lama banget sih?" keluh Sakura sambil membungkuk lemah._

"_Ilikeyou! Hah... hah..." Shikamaru bicara tanpa jeda kemudian menghembuskan nafas ngos-ngosan._

"_I~ih! Shika! Ngomongnya pake bahasa manusia dong! Jangan pake bahasa alien gitu deh!!!" keluh pluss marahnya Sakura keluar. –lagi—_

_Kali ini Shikamaru benar-benar sudah bermuka semerah delima. Dia bingung harus ngapain dan bilang apa. Tapi dia serius dan bermaksud mengatakan dengan bahasa yang bisa dimengerti Sakura._

"_...Sakura... Sebenarnya aku suka kamu..." _

"_Hah?"_

"_Ya... Gimana ya jelasinnya? Tapi bener kok aku suka kamu..." jelas Shikamaru sekali lagi._

"_Sebenarnya... aku juga punya..." Sakura tak sanggup untuk melanjutkan perkataannya. Mukanya juga sudah seperti tomat merahnya._

"_Perasaan yang sama?" tanya Shikamaru melanjutkan perkataan Sakura yang tak terselasaikan._

"_Iya..." kali ini muka mereka berdua sudah seperti kembar saja merahnya._

_Mereka berdua pun tertawa di tengah indahnya sunshine._

_**Flashback: Mode Off...**_

****

Ingatan masa lalu itu tiba-tiba muncul lagi di benak Sakura. Kali ini matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Dia pun mulai menutup matanya karena tak sanggup untuk meluhat Shikamaru, Naruto dan Sasuke, 3 pria yang pernah dan sekarang mengisi hatinya.

Begitu pun dengan Shikamaru. Dia seperti kembali ke masa lalunya bersama Sakura. Kemudian dia pun melanjutkan lagunya kembali.

****

**Sen no yoru wo koete ima anata ni ai ni yukou  
Tsutaenakya naranai koto ga aru  
Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai  
Sono kurikaeshi no naka wo samayotte  
Boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizutsuitatte  
Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaeru n da  
Sono omoi ga kanawanakutatte suki na hito ni suki tte tsutaeru  
Sore wa kono sekai de ichiban suteki na koto sa (2)**

****

**Flashback: Mode On...**

_Pesta Matsuri..._

_Malam ini, adalah pesta musim panas. Dimana setiap orang akan pergi mencari hiburan di pasar malam yang menyediakan berbagai macam hiburan. Naruto dan Shikamaru sedang duduk di salah satu bangku panjang di taman. Sedang menunggu siapakah mereka?_

"_Hay!!! Aku datang!!!" pekik orang yang mereka tunggu. Dialah Haruno Sakura._

"_Hei! Kau lama sekali?" tanya Shikamaru kemudian menghampiri Sakura yang masih setengah jalan. Namun tiba-tiba..._

"_Sakura!!! Belakang!!!" teriak Shikamaru._

"_Hmm? Kyaaa!!!" teriak Sakura._

"_Eh! Tolongin!!! Eh! Jantungku copot!!!" latah Naruto._

_Tiba-tiba saja Shikamaru mendorong Sakura hingga tersungkur ke tepi jalan. Namun dirinya sendiri..._

"_Akh!!! SHIKAMARUUUU........!!!" teriak Sakura sambil menangis ketika melihat Shikamaru tertabrak mobil._

"_Tolong! Emaaaaakkkkkk!!!!!" pekik Naruto seraya menghampiri Shikamaru._

"_Kita bawa ke rumah sakit!" ucap Sakura. Tanpa sadar air mata sudah menggenangi pipinya dengan deras._

"_Maaf, nak." Tiba-tiba saja orang yang menabrak Shikamaru pun datang menghampiri mereka._

_Mereka pun meminta tolong pada orang itu untuk membawa Shikamaru ke rumah sakit. Dan karena peristiwa itu, malam itu menjadi malam terburuk yang pernah mereka alami._

_**3 hari kemudian...**_

"_Nggg... Dimana ini?" tanya Shikamaru begitu sadar dari tidur panjangnya._

"_Shi... Shikamaru!!!" pekik seorang wanita paruh baya, dengan rambut coklat panjang sepunggung. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Nara Yoshino, ibunya Shikamaru. Seraya memeluk Shikamaru, wanita itu pun menangis._

"_Kaa-san?" tanya Shikamaru bingung._

"_Bagaimana keadaanmu, Shikamaru?" tanya laki-laki yang sangat mirip dengan Shikamaru. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Nara Shikaku, ayahnya. Iya nggak?_

"_Tou-san?" tanya Shikamaru bingung –lagi—_

"_Sakura! Dimana dia?" tanya Shikamaru tiba-tiba sehingga mengagetkan kedua orang tuanya._

"_Sakura? Siapa dia?" tanya Yoshino kebingungan._

"_Itu lo, yang rambutnya warna pink! Temannya Shikamaru." Bisik Shikaku di telinga istrinya._

"_Ooooh..." Yoshino mulai berOH-OH ria._

"_Oh, ya Shikamaru! Sakura kemarin menitipkan surat ini." Ucap ayahnya dan kemudian memberikan sepucuk surat kepada Shikamaru._

"_Surat?" tanya Shikamaru dan ia pun menerima langsung dibuka isinya dan dibacanya._

_**Untuk Shika-kun**_

_**Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kuharap kau sudah baikan ketika membaca surat ini.**_

_**Maafkan aku karena aku yang telah membuatmu terbaring di rumah sakit.**_

_**Maafkan juga karena aku tak bisa bersamamu sekarang.**_

_**Dan aku juga berterima kasih karena kau telah banyak menolongku.**_

_**Dan, sangat berat bagiku. Mungkin juga kau.**_

_**Sabtu ini aku akan pindah ke Suna, mengikuti nenekku yang pindah tugas ke sana.**_

_**Jadi harap maklum, kalau aku tak bisa menemanimu hingga kau siuman.**_

_**Maaf....**_

_**Sekian dulu surat dariku. Maafkan atas semua kesalahanku.**_

_**Aishiteru...**_

_**Haruno Sakura**_

"_Sakura." Ucap Shikamaru lemah. Kemudian dia merebahkan badannya di atas kasur empuk rumah sakit tersebut seraya menggenggam surat tersebut._

_**Flashback: Mode Off...**_

****

"Keren cuy!!!" pekik Naruto yang kembali hidup semangatnya.

"Cih! Biasa saja." Sahut Temari pendek dan pelan.

"Ehem!" batuk Neji yang dibuat-buat.

"Kayaknya bakal CLBK nih! Ya kan Naru?" lirik Ino ke Naruto.

"Betul betul betul!" Naruto mengiyakan.

"What the maksud of 'CLBK'?" tanya Sasuke, Neji, Sai, Gaara (?), Hinata, Tenten, dan Matsuri berbarengan.

"Dulu waktu SD mereka pernah pacaran sebelum Sakura-chan pindah ke Suna. Lalu waktu SMP, Sakura-chan balik lagi ke Konoha dan aku, Shika, Ino, ma Sakura-chan, kita jadi satu sekolah lagi deh. Tapi Shikanya udah pacaran sama Ino, gitow!" jelas Naruto panjang dan lebar sama dengan luas persegi panjang. (author saat ini sudah benar-benar stress dan kecapekan. )

"Ooooh.... Pantes mereka dekat ya? Eh, Shika! Kok nggak pernah cerita nih?" tanya Neji yang agak kesal.

'Mereka pernah pacaran? Kok Sakura bisa sih pacaran sama si nanas itu? Nggak mungkin.' Batin Temari.

"Udah ah Naruto!" bentak Sakura dan langsung saja Naruto terkena lemparan bogem mentahnya Sakura.

'Aku harus cari tahu!' inner Temari.

Fuah... *mengelap keringat yang ngalir* Akhirnya selesai juga chap 2. Meskipun lebih dikit dan kadar nyambungnya jauh banget, tapi yah gini lah jadinya. Oh ya lagu kali ini adalah **Sen no Yoru wo Koete **masih dari **Aqua Timez. **Untuk lagu berikutnya apa ya? Tunggu chap berikutnya ya! Baibai....


	3. Chapter 3

**Do You Love Me?**

**Main chara: ShikaTema**

**Chapter 3: What the feel is?**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Disclaimer: **Sampai kapanpun **Naruto **takkan pernah jadi milikku, tapi punya **Masashi Kishimoto-sen **T.T. Nah, kalau yang ini baru punyaku. Sedangkan lagu-lagu yang ada di sini juga bukan punyaku. Aku cuma meminjam semuanya. Kalau mau ngasih applouse, ke penciptanya masing-masing aja yach!!! ^.^.^.^.......................

**Summary:** Temari mulai menunjukkan keahliannya!!! *semangat '45* What about Shikamaru's dkk opinions? *sok bahasa Inggris* Dan lagu seperti apa yang akan Temari dkk bawakan? Semua akan dibahas secepat **LARI SENA**!!! (?) *author diterjang Sena*

****

'Aku harus cari tahu!' inner Temari.

"Woy! Melamunin apaan nih?" tanya Tenten tiba-tiba hingga membuat Temari terkaget-kaget hingga mengeluarkan mantra serapahnya. (?)

"Eh, buju busyet! Hampir jantungan nih, Ten!" teriak Temari dengan nada marah.

"Yah, wari ga... Makanya jangan melamun dong. Memangnya lagi melamun apaan sih?" tanya Tenten penasaran.

"Ah. Nggak ada apa-apa kok. Hehe..." jawab Temari sambil cengengesan.

"Hum... Jadi kalian pernah pacaran ya?" tanya Sasuke dan Gaara bersamaan.

"Bener banget!!!" yang menjawab malah Naruto dan Ino yang bersamaan juga menjawabnya.

"Koq bisa sih, Sakura en **NANAS BANGSAT INI **pacaran?" tanya Temari yang masih tidak percaya. Sama sekali tidak percaya, bahkan tak pernah terbesit di benak Temari tentang ini.

"Siapa yang lo maksud nanas bangsat ini hah!?" tanya Shikamaru marah sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan lo?" jawab sekaligus berbalik tanya Temari.

"He~eh... Loooo!!!" teriak Shikamaru marah hingga hampir memukul muka Temari dengan tinjuannya.

"Jangan sekali-kali nyentuh muka kakak gue!" ancam Gaara yang lagi bad mood (tapi stay cool) sambil menghentikan gerakan tangan Shikamaru yang tinggal berjarak seinchi untuk menyentuh wajah mulus Temari. Sedangkan Temari sudah memejamkan matanya karena takut.

"Sorry. Gua kelepasan." Sesal Shikamaru.

"Udah tenanglah, Temari-nee." Gaara menenangkan sang kakak yang masih agak takut. Tak pernah menyangka ia, jika seorang Nara Shikamaru yang bahkan sangat malas untuk berurusan dengan wanita terlebih FG gilanya itu **HAMPIR, **saya katakan sekali lagi (?) **HAMPIR **mau melebami (?) wajah cantiknya dengan sebuah pukulan keras. Untung saja Gaara menyelamatkanku, batin Temari dalam hati.

"Udah lah. Jangan diambil hati. Biarin aja lagi." Ucap Sasuke seraya memukul pundak Shikamaru pelan untuk menenangkannya.

"Yaa... Tapi kalau sekali lagi lo ngejek gue, gue bakalan benar-benar ninju lo!!!" ancam Shikamaru yang masih sebal.

"Weeeeekkkkk!!!" ejek Temari –yang masih dibalik punggung Gaara— sambil menjulurkan lidahnya keluar.

"Grrrr.... Geez, troublesome!" geram Shikamaru sambil memandang Temari tajam.

"I~ih. Tuh kan Gaara! Dia masih marah!" rengek Temari ke Gaara layaknya anak kecil yang minta dibelikan permen ke ibunya.

"Shika! Cepetan minta maaf!" perintah Gaara.

"Hai... Sumimasen..." maaf Shikamaru disertai dengan uluran tangan ke Temari sambil membuang mukanya ke arah lain. Sebenarnya dia tak ingin memandang wajah Temari karena malu.

"Nani? Aku gak dengar apa yang kamu bilang." Rayu Temari dengan muka jahilnya.

"Aku bilang Sumimasen!" jawab Shikamaru setengah berteriak.

"Ha? Coba bilang lagi! Aku masih nggak dengar tuh?" rayu Temari lagi sambil menunjuk-nunjuk telinga kanannya.

"He~eh..." Shikamaru mengeluarkan nafas panjang. "Kubilang AKU MINTA MAAF!!! DASAR BUDEGGGG!!!!" teriak Shikamaru penuh penghayatan... Eh, maksudnya penuh kemarahan... Hehehe...

"Bilang dong! Jadi nggak perlu diulang-ulang lagi kan?" jawab Temari sambil membalas uluran tangan Shikamaru yang berarti dia sudah memaafkan Shikamaru.

"Udah dari tadi kali neng." Shikamaru melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman tangan Temari.

"Udah bertengkarnya! Sekarang bolehkah kami berlatih sebentar di sana, Nara-san?" tanya Temari dengan sesopan-sopannya (?) seraya menunjuk panggung.

"Allright... But just for a moment!" jawab Shikamaru dengan logat bahasa Ingris yang baik dan benar. (Bahhh!!!)

"Oce deh!" jawab Temari en frendz sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Woy! Kalian semua kelilipan yah?" tanya Sai lemot.

"Baka! Itu namanya tampang sok cute, Sai!" jawab Naruto berlagak seperti seorang guru kepada Sai.

"Ooh..." kini Sai sedang berOH-OH ria dengan kelemotannya.

"Yuk frendz!" ajak Temari sembari mengulurkan tangannya.

"Yuk ya... yuk...!!!" teriak Super Girlz kompak sambil mengangkat tangan mereka.

Setelah Super Girlz naik ke atas panggung, musik mulai mengalun. Dimulai dengan bunyi indah yang mengalun indah dari keyboard yang dimainkan Hinata, lalu drum dari Tenten membuka lagu tersebut.

"**Takanaru kodou fureau ima erande... susume toki no hate he...**" Temari mulai menyanyikan awal lagu itu.

Temari memainkan bassnya. Sakura mengiringinya dengan gesekan lembut biola. Musik tersebut terdengar cukup enak di telinga Shikamaru dkk. Belum apa-apa Naruto sudah bergoyang-goyang (?). Kelihatan idiotnya... (=.=")

Temari mulai bernyanyi dengan merdu lagi. "**potsuri kokuu no yoru ni tsubuyaita... "mata, ashita ne" tte kotoba... moe meguri terasu taiyou no you na tsuyosa to eien ni kogareta...**"

"**tatta hitotsu nokoseru nara sonzai wo idaita kono shunkan no egao tada hitotsu mamoru beki wa kimi no mirai...**" suara beberapa instrumen musik dimainkan Hinata melalui keyboardnya.

Saatnya bagian reff dinyanyikan. Temari sangat suka bagian ini. Karena saking dihayatinya, dia sampai-sampai menutup mata. "**setsuna yurete kishimu kono yo wo erande zutto unmei no chi wo kakeru... mebae hajimeta honoo mune ni hime  
ima wo... asu wo... kimi he...**"

Suara bass Temari terdengar lagi. Yak, bagian musik intro lagu tersebut mengalun indah.

Vokal Temari sudah sangat terlatih sejak kecil. Suaranya yang bisa menyesuaikan dengan jenis lagu membuatnya terlihat sangat terampil membawakan lagu tersebut. Kini suara khas imutnya terdengar lagi.

"**hosometa me no saki ni ukan da hate shinaku hirogaru sora... tsubasa mitsuketa kimi no senaka ga tooza katteku maboroshi wo mita...**" secara tiba-tiba, Temari memandang mata tajam Shikamaru. Mukanya seketika memerah. Shikamaru sendiri tidak sadar bahwa dirinya diperhatikan. Nampaknya Shikamaru sedang serius menilai penampilan Super Girlz.

"**sokkenaku yosoou tabi nibui oto de tsubusareteku nani ka sorezore ni tomo shita iro kousasasete...**" suara Temari terdengar lagi. Namun suaranya tak sekonsen (?) sebelumnya

'Sepertinya Temari memikirkan sesuatu? Dia tampak tak konsen sekarang' batin Ino.

Kini Temari sudah kembali dari alam pikirannya. Karena menyukai bagian reff, jadi dia dengan penghayatan penuh menyanyikannya.

"**kakegae no nai kimi to ima erande zutto yoru ni niji wo kakeru... tashikame atta tsuyosa toki ni kae sora wo... umi wo... koeru...**" suara Temari terdengar merdu dengan sedikit dengungan.

Musik keyboard, bercampur dengan gesekan lembut biola ditambah tabuhan keras drum, membuat lagu semakin mencapai klimaksnya. Tapi entah kenapa Temari kembali memandang Shikamaru dan seketika itu juga wajahnya memerah.

"**takanaru kodou fureau ima erande... kitto unmei no ri ni ikiru... itsuka kie iku honoo negai ni kae yume wo... asu wo... kimi he... sora wo... umi wo... koete... (3)**" nyanyian penutup dinyanyikan dengan merdu diiringi dengan gesekan biola dan tabuahan drum serta petikan bass Temari.

"Tepuk tangan untuk SUPER GIRLZ!!!" teriak Tenten sambil menirukan gaya Tobi di anime kesukaannya. Tobi yang sedang meneriakkan BANZAI!!! sambil mengangkat kedua belah tangannya setinggi mungkin. Tapi kali ini Tenten hanya bertepuk tangan.

"Bagaimana lagunya? Keren kan?" tanya Ino dari atas panggung ke Shikamaru dkk.

"Lumayan lah." Balas Sasuke dingin.

"Siapa dong yang nyipta? Matsuri gitu loch!" ucap Matsuri kePD-an.

"Kamu dari mana sih? Kok tadi nggak ada?" tanya Tenten sebal.

"Toilet!" jawab Matsuri narsis. (?)

"Ih, kan yang nyiptain lagu ini aku ama Tenten! Jangan narsis deh, jelangkung!" ledek Temari.

"Haa... ha haha... ha...!!! Jelangkung? Matsuri jelangkung!!!" teriak Naruto meledak-ledak

"Temari! Apaan sih? Kok aku dibilang jelangkung?" tanya Matsuri penuh dengan kemarahan.

"Habis... kamu suka datang tak dijemput, pulang tak diantar sih." Jawab Temari sambil meringis.

"Iya nih." Timpal Sakura.

"Udah ah!" bentak Matsuri kesal. Lalu memandang Gaara yang menahan tawa tapi tetap berpembawaan tenang. Istilah kerennya calm down.

"Gimana? Bagus kan band kami?" tanya Temari ke Shikamaru.

"Bagusan band gue dong!" jawab Shikamaru dengan gaya bak seorang artis.

"Whatever you say!" ucap Temari tak acuh.

"Hehehe..." cengir Shikamaru layaknya seekor kuda. (?) (Maaf Shika FC... *sujud-sujud* Tapi sebenarnya aku sendiri juga tak terima dengan apa yang kutulis kok!)

Temari pun memandang Shikamaru dengan tatapan killer-face. Temari merasa tak terima dengan apa yang diucap Shikamaru.

"Nanas brengesan (?)!" gerutu Temari kesal.

"Apaan tuh brengesan?" tanya Sai dengan polosnya. Tak lupa Gaara (?) juga ikut bertanya dengan muka cool bercampur innocent.

"Nggak tahu juga tuh! Dapat dari Matsuri!" aku Temari sambil menunjuk Matsuri.

"Lha? Kok aku?" tanya Matsuri bingung seraya menunjuk dirinya dengan tampang lugu.

Temari yang tak punya alasan pasti itu pun hanya bisa memandang balik Matsuri dengan death-glarenya.

"Hiii... Temari nyeremin..." ucap Matsuri setengah takut setengah mengejek.

"Aduh! Kebelet nih! Aku ke toilet dulu yah?" izin Temari yang sudah tidak tahan lagi.

"Kualat tuh namanya!" sela Matsuri.

"Nggak nyambung!" komen Naruto dan Ino bersamaan –lagi—

Temari pun beranjak ke toilet. Tapi tiba-tiba, setelah sampai di depan toilet, matanya berkunang-kunang. Dan akhirnya pingsanlah dia.

15 menit kemudian...

Ruang Band...

"Duh! Temari lama banget ke toiletnya?" keluh Tenten tak sabaran.

"Iya nih. Ngapain sih dia?" tanya Sakura yang agak kesal.

"Aku khawatir Tema-chan kenapa-napa." Ungkap Hinata khawatir.

"Gue ke toilet dulu yah bro!" Shikamaru pun permisi ke teman-temannya. Dia pun melangkah keluar dari Ruang Band. Semua memperhatikan sang nanas tersebut hingga tak nampak lagi.

Shikamaru yang berjalan melewati toilet wanita tiba-tiba terperanjat melihat seorang yang dikenalnya, yang ditunggu-tunggu teman-temannya. Sedang terbaring tak sadarkan diri di lantai tepat di depan salah satu pintu masuk ke toilet wanita. "TEMARI!!!???" kejutnya. (?)

Temari terbaring dengan posisi yang benar-benar 'WUAH!' (Saat ini author pikirannya sedang melayang jauh entah kemana...˅.˅) Shikamaru pun menepuk-nepuk pipi gadis itu (Sadis!) dengan beberapa tamparan lembut. Tiba-tiba saja mata sang wanita berambut pirang tersebut perlahan terbuka.

"Shi... Shikamaru..." ucap Temari pelan, ketika melihat Shikamaru.

"Akh. Akhirnya kau sadar juga! Kenapa kau bisa tertidur disini?" tanya Shikamaru seheran yang dia bisa. (?)

"Kepalaku pusing. Dan aku tiba-tiba saja pingsan." Terang Temari sambil berdiri dengan perlahan-lahan.

"Ukh. Kakiku sakit!" rintih Temari kesakitan.

"Mungkin lukamu yang tadi masih belum sembuh benar. Jadi kamu masih agak sakit kan?" tanya Shikamaru. (Cieee.... Pakai aku-kamu??? Kayak orang pacaran aja??? So sweet... X˃)

"Iya! Gara-gara kamu!" tuduh Temari yang masih kesal saat kejadian istirahat tadi.

"Maaf deh. Maaf ya? Maaf ya?" tanya Shikamaru se-cute mungkin.

Lagi-lagi muka Temari hanya memerah. Namun tiba-tiba Shikamaru membungkukkan badannya.

"Hem? Doshite?" tanya Temari heran.

"Biar kugendong kau sampai ke ruang band. Kau takkan mampu berjalan sampai ke sana. Ayo cepat!" perintah Shikamaru.

"Haa??? Apaan sih? Nggak mau!" tegas Temari yang mukanya sangat-sangat memerah. Sampai bisa mengalahkan muka super merahnya Hinata ketika dijahilin Naruto.

"Ayolah..." pinta Shikamaru dengan tampang khawatir.

"Heh, baiklah!" jawab Temari agak malu bercampur dengan suatu perasaan yang Temari sendiri pun tak tahu. Yaitu perasaan senang.

Akhirnya Shikamaru pun menggendong Temari dengan gaya bagaikan seorang ayah yang menggendong anaknya. Meskipun agak malu tapi dia tetap melakukannya.

Selama di perjalanan, mereka berdua hanya berdiam diri saja. Tak ada topik yang bisa mereka bicarakan. Mereka sendiri sibuk dengan dunianya masing-masing.

'Apa ini? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba berbaik hati mau menggendongku begini? Pasti ada maunya?' pikir Temari bingung. Mukanya seketika memerah ketika dirinya berbatin (?) dan berucap 'menggendongku'.

Sedangkan sang pangeran (?) hanya diam saja. Dia tak ingin begitu banyak berbicara dan memikirkan hal-hal aneh yang sedang ada dalam pikiran sang putri (?) sekarang.

Romeo-Julliete (?) itu pun sampai di tempat yang mereka tuju. Tak ayal seisi ruangan tersebut terkaget-kaget begitu melihat keajaiban dunia ke-8 (?) tersebut muncul dari balik pintu.

"Haaaa???? Shikamaru??? Temari???" tanya Sakura dan Ino bersamaan. Seketika itu juga ruang band bergetar seperti gempa di tanah Minang. Ya enggak lah, yah paling cuma berskala 0,1 SR doang. (Author ditimpuk pembaca dan SakuIno)

"Chieeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" teriak Naruto, Tenten tak lupa Matsuri lebay pol-polan.

"Ehem... ehem... Uhuk... uhuk..." batuk Neji yang sepertinya dibuat-buat.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan kalian berdua?" tanya Sasuke yang tak memperhatikan reaksi teman-temannya yang pada... sakit jiwa... [-.-"]

"Nggak ada apa-apa kok. Cepet turun! Berat tau!" perintah Shikamaru ke Temari.

"Iya... Siapa pula yang mau digendong kamu lama-lama?" tanya Temari rada kesal.

Gaara yang memandang mereka hanya berpikiran 'Apa yang terjadi dengan Temari-nee? Kenapa bisa digendong Shikamaru begitu?'. Sedangkan Sai hanya senyum-senyum sangat tak jelas.

Temari pun turun dari punggung Shikamaru. Kejadian tersebut membuat Temari malu sendiri. Para wanita teman-temannya pun dengan segera menghinggapi (?) Temari.

"Temari kamu nggak apa-apa? Kamu kenapa sih kok lama banget ke toiletnya?" tanya Ino bertubi-tubi.

"Tadi kepalaku pusing mendadak. Lalu aku pingsan deh. Pas aku bangun, Shikamaru udah di sampingku. Lalu dia nawarin diri untuk menggendongku sampai sini deh!" jelas Temari berpanjang lebar. Saat Temari mengucapkan kalimat yang terakhir, mukanya jadi merah lagi. Sedang teman-temannya... hanya berbisik-bisik.

"Ada apa nih? Bisik-bisik gitu?" tanya Temari agak malu.

"Akhirnya... Sang kucing dan anjing bisa akur juga!!!" teriak SakuInoHinaTenMatsu bersamaan bak paduan suara.

Seketika muka Temari merah padam karena perasaannya yang marah bercampur dengan malu itu dipadukan jadi satu (?). Sedangkan sang pemuda yang dimaksud telinganya bergerak-gerak (?) (Kayak Inuyasha, yang telinganya suka gerak-gerak ketika mendengar hal mencurigakan...) ketika mendengar kata-kata tersebut meluncur jelas dari mulut lima sejoli itu.

"Siapa yang dimaksud dengan kucing dan anjing hah?" tanya Shikamaru dengan wajah seseram hantu dan pastinya bisa membuat seisi ruangan itu ketakutan.

"Ya... Temari sama kamu lach!!!" teriak lima sejoli itu ditambah dengan lima sejagung (?) Sasuke dan teman-temannya.

"He~eh... Mendokusei ga..." gerutu Shikamaru.

"Eh, udah sore nih. Pulang yuk!" ajak Neji ketika melihat jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore.

"Udah! Kalo gitu kita pulang!" ajak Matsuri.

Masing-masing dari mereka mulai mengemasi barang-barangnya dan beranjak pulang. Seperti biasa, Neji dan Hinata yang tinggal serumah karena sepupuan pulang paling dulu.

"Kami pulang dulu yah! Bai!" pamit Neji.

"Matta ashita minna!" pamit Hinata sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah teman-temannya. "Akh, chotto matte Neji-nii!" ucap Hinata yang sudah ditinggal beberapa langkah dari Neji.

"Kami pulang dulu! Dah!!!" teriak Naruto yang disambut lambaian tangan Gaara.

"Lho, Gaara! Kamu mau kemana?" tanya Temari heran.

"Mau ngambil pesanan di rumah Naruto dulu. Kemarin aku ada mesan ramen ama dia. Jadi aku harus ke rumahnya dulu. Bilang aja ama papa aku pulangnya agak telat. Dah!" terang Gaara.

"Temari yuk pulang!!!" ajak SakuInoTenMatsu.

"Kalian pulang aja dulu. Aku mau beres-beres dulu." Ucap Temari yang masih sibuk dalam pekerjaannya.

"Ya udah. Pulang dulu ya! Sampai besok!!!" teriak 4 sekawan itu.

"Ehem... Gue duluan ya, Shik!" pamit Sasuke.

"Iya... Pergi lo sana!" usir Shikamaru.

"Ngusir nih? Udah gue pulang!" Sasuke jadi kesal.

"Eh, Sasuke! Kita pulang bareng yuk!" ajak Sai sambil mengikuti Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Kuanggap itu sebagai jawaban 'ya'!" gumam Sai dan berlalu meninggalkan ShikaTema berduaan.

Temari yang masih merasa malu itu bertatapan mata dengan Shikamaru yang juga agak malu. Tiba-tiba saja tanpa sepemikiran Temari sendiri, ia berkata, "Arigatou..."

"Hn..." gumam Shikamaru tanda tak mengerti.

"Ya... Terima kasih karena udah nolong aku tadi. Tapi..." tiba-tiba muka Temari yang semula lembut berubah menjadi menyeramkan.

"Tapi... Apa?" tanya Shikamaru bingung.

"Kau harus membayar apa yang telah kau perbuat istirahat tadi dengan..."

"Dengan... Apa?"

"Kau harus..."

"Harus apa? Aduh mbak... Kelamaan ngomongnya nih!" keluh Shikamaru tak sabar.

"Ngantarin aku pulang... Ups..." Temari yang tak sadar dengan ucapannya itu tiba-tiba menutup mulutnya.

"Baiklah. Nggak masalah." Jawab Shikamaru enteng.

"Eh, aku salah ngomong! A... aku..." Temari berkata terbata-bata, langsung saja Shikamaru menarik tangannya.

"Aku kenapa? Udahlah, yuk cepet!" ajak Shikamaru sambil memegang tangan Temari dan menyeretnya dengan halus (?) keluar.

"Ah. Kenapa jadi begini?" gumam Temari.

"Apanya yang jadi begini?" tanya Shikamaru heran. Temari jadi kaget sendiri karena dia tak sadar bahwa Shikamaru mendengarnya.

"Enggak kok." Jawab Temari sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang belum pernah dilihat Shikamaru sebelumnya, senyum tulus dari seorang Sabaku Temari.

Mereka berdua melangkah menuju parkiran sekolah mereka. Tiba-tiba saja hujan turun dengan cukup deras. Temari yang tidak memakai jaket apalagi membawa payung pun basah kuyup dan mengigil kedinginan.

"Grrrr... Dingin..." ucap Temari polos.

Shikamaru yang melihat Temari seperti itu, dengan segera melepas jaket yang dipakainya dan dipakainya untuk melindungi mereka berdua. Seketika itu juga muka Temari merona merah.

"Ayo cepat! Hujannya makin deras!" perintah Shikamaru. Mereka berdua pun mulai berlari pelan dengan Shikamaru yang memayungi Temari dengan jaketnya.

"I... iya..." jawab Temari yang masih mengigil.

Mereka berdua sampai di parkir sekolahnya. Dengan sigap Shikamaru membuka pintu mobilnya dan menyuruh Temari masuk layaknya seorang pangeran yang mempersilakan putrinya masuk.

"Ayo masuk! Anggap saja mobil sendiri!" kata Shikamaru cool.

"I... iya... Hehe..." jawab Temari yang agak ragu.

Shikamaru yang sudah masuk ke dalam mobilnya itu mulai menghidupkan starter mobilnya dan menjalankan mobilnya tersebut. Temari yang masih menggigil itu hanya tercengang melihat keahlian Shikamaru dalam mengemudikan mobil tidak seperti anak SMU biasanya.

"Kamu... Pinter naik mobil ya?" tanya Temari memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka dan disambut tawa Shikamaru yang sudah sangat parah (?).

"Ha? Hahahahahahhh........!!!!" tawa Shikamaru saat mendengar hal itu membuat Temari jadi agak kesal.

"Ih, kamu! Ditanyain malah ketawa! Cepat jawab!!!" perintah Temari sebal sambil memukul pundak Shikamaru pelan.

"Jadi kamu baru bisa naik mobil ya?" tanya Shikamaru yang menahan tawanya.

"Ih! Udah dari dulu kali?" kata Temari sambil memukul pundak Shikamaru lagi.

"Aku juga udah dari dulu kali. Tapi yang bener itu pandai mengendarai mobil mbak." Jelas Shikamaru.

"Hah. Iya deh! Itu!" sambung Temari sambil mengangkat telunjuknya.

"Emang kenapa?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Nanya aja! Kamu cepet banget ngendarainnya?" tanya Temari.

"Ya... biar cepat sampai lah! Rumah kamu dimana?" tanya Shikamaru mengalihkan pembicaraan tak jelas tadi.

"2 komplek dari sini. Nomor rumahku 18!" jawab Temari seadanya.

"Oh! Bentar lagi dong?" tanya Shikamaru bego'.

"Iya!" jawab Temari bosan.

Mereka pun berdiam diri lagi. Temari sudah sangat bosan dengan keadaan ini. Tapi sekarang dipikirannya sedang terbesit sesuatu, hubungan Sakura dan Shikamaru.

"Ehm... Eh nanas!" panggil Temari.

"Jangan panggil gue nanas!" jawab Shikamaru tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jalan.

"Kau benar-benar pernah pacaran ama Saku ya?" tanya Temari tanpa memperhatikan Shikamaru.

Tiba-tiba saja, bagaikan tersambar petir (?) Shikamaru menjadi sangat kaget dengan pertanyaan Temari. Dia hanya bisa bergumam "Mungkin ya".

Sesaat Temari merasa sangat sedih. Entah kenapa, dia tak ingin mendengar pemaparan selanjutnya dari Shikamaru.

Mereka hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan berdiam saja. Temari yang lagi-lagi merasa bosan mulai mengalihkan pandangan keluar jendela. Dilihatnya hujan sudah mereda, pelangi yang muncul di langit sangatlah indah. Dan tentu saja matahari yang terbenam di ufuk barat, menandakan bahwa sekarang sudah hampir malam.

"Sudah sampai nih! Disini kan rumahmu?" tanya Shikamaru menyadarkan Temari dari lamunannya.

"Akh. Iya!" jawab Temari bersemangat. "Ya sudah! Aku pulang dulu! Terima kasih tumpangannya! **N-A-N-A-S-B-R-E-N-G-E-S-A-N!!!**" ucap Temari seraya membuka pintu dan keluar dari mobil tersebut.

"Sial lo! Dasar bule!" balas Shikamaru dengan toa-nya.

"Biarin! Daripada NANAS!!!" pekik Temari sambil berkata, "Nanas nanas!!!" berulang kali.

"Diem lu! Bagus-bagus udah dianterin ampe rumah, masih ngejek! Dasar cewek ngerepotin!" cerca Shikamaru bad mood.

"Biarin! Daripada nanas brengesan!" maki Temari lebih ancur (?) lagi.

"Heeh! Gue pulang!" ucap Shikamaru seraya mengemudikan mobilnya kencang.

"Hah... Shika... Makasih... Makasih udah baik banget hari ini..." ucap Temari sambil tersenyum.

Temari pun membuka pagar rumahnya dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Dipikirannya saat ini adalah ingin makan dan mandi air hangat. Dia pasti sangat kelelahan hari ini.

'Semoga hari ini bisa terulang kembali.' Batin Temari.

Haah... Akhirnya selesai juga chap 3. Rasanya capek banget. Tapi don't worry. Chap 4 bakalan updet lagi. Untuk lagu kali ini, mempunyai judul **Being **dan penyanyinya adalah **Kotoko. **Merupakan soundtracknya **Shakugan no Shana Op2.** Jadi kalau mau memberikan pujian ke Kotoko-san aja yach! *sok akrab* Kira" apa lagi lagu chap berikutnya ya? Tunggu aja deh!!! Dah!!! Ganbatte yo!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Do You Love Me?**

**Main chara: ShikaTema**

**Chapter 4: New Opponent**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Disclaimer: Naruto** takkan pernah jadi milik saia, masih miliknya **Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.** Kalau lagu yang pernah ada di sini masih milik penyanyinya masing-masing. Saia hanya meminjam untuk sementara saja... ˅.˅.˅.˅

**Summary: **Lagi-lagi Temari merasakan perasaan aneh ketika bertatap mata dengan Shikamaru. Dan lagi-lagi Shikamaru tak menyadari hal itu. Apakah yang ada dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing? Apakah Temari tahu perasaan apa yang ada di hatinya saat ini? Dan kali ini juga pengakuan Sai terhadap semua perasaannya ke Ino akan terungkap!!! Waduh, gimana ya? Apa perasaan Ino juga sama seperti Sai? Semua akan diungkap semerah **RAMBUTNYA GAARA!!! **(?) *author diSabaku Gaara*

****

Konoha Senior High School, lagi-lagi dipenuhi warna di setiap sudutnya. Bagaimana tidak, hari ini adalah salah satu hari bersejarah di SHS Konoha. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Konoha Academy yang ke-106 (Nggak ketuaan tuh??? Namanya juga sekolahan...).

Dan kita akan menyaksikan (?) pemandangan yang menakjubkan dari bangunan ini. Setiap sisi-sisinya dihiasi oleh berbagai macam pernak-pernik. Dari yang berbentuk seperti hewan, tumbuhan, manusia, dan yang paling unik adalah, bentuk menyerupai keenam pentolan band Aqua Timez yang dibuat khusus dari para FC dan FG mereka.

****

"Teme!" panggil Naruto.

"Hn?" Jawab Sasuke sambil menolehkan pandangannya ke Naruto.

"Lihat deh tuh! Ada pernak-pernik menyerupai kita!" teriak Naruto.

"Iya. Emang kenapa?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Nggak. Kamu kok bukannya senang ada yang buat macam ginian, malah bersikap biasa aja?" tanya Naruto yang masih memperhatikan dan memainkan pernak-pernik berbentuk dirinya yang sedang memukul drum.

"Up to you lah..." Tanggap Sasuke sembari meninggalkan Naruto sendirian.

"Eh? Matte!" panggil Naruto seraya berlari menuju Sasuke.

****

Kelas 1-B...

"KYAAAA!!!!" teriak para wanita di kelas tersebut.

"Jeez... Bising!" geram seorang cowok berambut coklat yang diikat satu tinggi ke atas dengan tatapan malas bercampur gusar.

"Udahlah! Tak ada gunanya kau menggerutu tentang hal yang udah biasa terjadi pada kita." Gumam cowok lainnya yang berjalan di sebelah lelaki yang tampaknya sedang sangat geram.

"Ter-se-rah!" kali ini lelaki yang marah itu langsung menuju ke bangkunya dan meletakkan tasnya ke atas mejanya dan mulai mengerjakan rutinitasnya, tidur.

"Hei! Kau mau tidur lagi ya?" tanya Neji, yang kemudian duduk di samping pemuda malas itu, Shikamaru.

"Aku malas meladeni mereka." Jawab Shikamaru singkat.

"Ingat! Hari ini ultah sekolah yang ke-106. Kita biasanya bakalan disuruh untuk memeriahkan acara yang bakalan diadakan nanti malam. Bukankah kita seharusnya latihan?" ungkap Neji sekaligus bertanya kepada leader band mereka, Shikamaru.

"KYAAAAA!!!! Neji-kun!!! Shika-koi!!!!" teriak para wanita maniak mereka yang sudah berdiri di hadapan mereka sambil membawa kado yang entah untuk apa dan akan diberikan kepada duo tampan tersebut.

"Geez... Kalian ini... BERISIK!!!" pekik Shikamaru yang terjaga dari tidurnya dan menunjuk ke arah luar untuk menyuruh para wanita-wanita tersebut untuk keluar.

"I... IYA..." akhirnya para wanita itu pun pergi tanpa dikomando dua kali karena takut dimarahi sang pangeran tersebut.

"Hah... Menyebalkan mereka itu!" gerutu Shikamaru dan kembali duduk di singgasana nya.

"Tumben? Biasanya diem aja sekarang bentak-bentak gitu. Lagi bad mood ya?" tanya Neji yang kembali tenang setelah terkejut mendengar Shikamaru berteriak lengkap dengan toa yang seperti Naruto.

"Banget." Jawab Shikamaru yang kembali memulai untuk tidur.

"Kenapa?" tanya Neji lagi.

"Shut up!" perintah Shikamaru yang sebal karena ditanya-tanya terus oleh Neji.

"Hah... Ya sudahlah. Tidur aja kerjaannya." Omel Neji.

Shikamaru pun tidur lagi. Namun dia tetap tak bisa memejamkan matanya. Entah kenapa, tapi dari semalam dia tak bisa tidur. Mungkin karena itu dia jadi marah-marah terus.

'Aku ini kenapa? Kenapa dari semalam tak bisa tidur sih?' pikir Shikamaru dalam hati.

****

Kelas 1-C...

"Ng... Yang ini gimana ngerjainnya Temari?" tanya Tenten yang sedang kepayahan dalam mengerjakan PR Fisikanya.

"Yang ini caranya dikali dulu baru dibagi 2. Ngerti kan?" jawab Temari bagai seorang guru yang mengajarkan muridnya.

"Oh. Wakarimashita!" jawab Tenten mengerti.

"Ya udah, aku mau latihan nyanyi lagi. Nanti malam kan kita harus mengisi acara ulang tahun sekolah kita, jadi harus latihan dulu biar tampilannya mantap." Jelas Temari.

"Eh? Iya juga ya?" tanya Tenten bersemangat.

"Cepat kau selesaikan PR-mu, lalu kita panggil teman-teman kita dan latihan! Sebelum..."

"Sebelum apa?"

"Sebelum mereka datang!"

"Siapa?"

"Si nanas ama teman-temannya! Emangnya siapa lagi Tenten?" tanya Temari seperti guru yang sudah mengajarkan muridnya berkali-kali dan murid itu tetap tak mengerti.

"Oh... Hai hai!" jawab Tenten mengerti sambil mengangguk-angguk.

****

Kelas 1-A...

"Gaara!" panggil seseorang dari balik pintu.

"Hn? Kau rupanya. Ada apa?" tanya Gaara yang sudah berdiri di depan orang yang memanggilnya itu, Hyuuga Neji.

"Hari ini kita latihan tidak?" tanya gitarist Aqua Timez itu.

"Hmm... Berhubung tadi aku baru dapat undangan untuk memeriahkan acara ultah sekolah kita, ya mungkin kita harus latihan sebelum acaranya nanti malam. Mana yang lain?" tanya Gaara mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"SasuNaru sedang jalan, Sai ikut lomba melukis di aula, dan Shika lagi tidur." Jawab Neji enteng.

"Hah... Leader kita aja kayak gitu, gimana yang lainnya?" tanya Gaara agak kesal.

"I don't know." Jawab Neji cuek.

"Siapa yang kau bilang 'leader kita aja kayak gitu', Gaara?" tanya seseorang tiba-tiba dan di balik tubuh orang itu terdapat background kelelawar, drakula, vampir, sampai hantu-hantu asli Indonesia juga ada. Seperti kunti, pocong, genderuwo, dll. Ada juga awan hitam, petir hitam, serta darah hitam di baju pemuda tersebut.

"Shi... Shikamaru?" tanya Gaara sok cool padahal dalam hati sudah berkata, 'Mati aku! Ketahuan deh!'

"ZHEZ..." Shikamaru hanya menanggapi pertanyaan Gaara dengan berdesis seperti Orochimaru-sensei.

"Hehehe... Ohayou Shikamaru! O genki desu ka?" tanya Gaara sok akrab padahal innernya sudah berucap 'Tidaaaak!!!! Shikamaru sudah jadi kayak Oro-sen!!!!'

"Hehehe... Very very bad!!!" balas Shikamaru dengan tampang seperti orang yang terpaksa hidup.

"Kau kenapa? Jadi kayak orgil gitu?" tanya Neji yang mulai kambuh penyakit ngejeknya.

"Apa?" tanya Shikamaru dengan senyum terpaksanya.

"Ah, aku kan hanya nanya penampilanmu kenapa acak-acakan gitu?" tanya Neji lagi.

"Aku tak bisa tidur." Jawab Shikamaru yang kembali tenang.

"Oh..." kini dua orang tampan nan cool tersebut sedang berpesta OH-OH.

"Kita latihan yuk!" ajak Gaara yang kembali kembali ke imej coolnya.

"Let's go, friends!" ajak Neji menimpali.

"Oke! Tapi mana SasuNaruSai ya?" tanya Shikamaru sambil mengedarkan pandangannya kesekelilingnya.

"Ohayou minna!!!" teriak sang lelaki berambut kuning dari arah kantin, yang berjalan bersama dengan seorang pria tampan berwajah emo berambut pantat ayam, merekalah Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Hey kalian! Dari mana nih?" tanya Shikamaru sambil memandang malas kedua temannya tersebut.

"Jalan-jalan melihat-lihat pemandangan baru sekolah kita." Jawab Naruto bersemangat.

"Udah yuk! Kita ke ruang band, sebelum mereka datang!" ajak Shikamaru dan segera pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya yang masih mematung. Memang, hari ini mereka mendapatkan kebebasan untuk melakukan banyak hal untuk memeriahkan ultah SHS Konoha ini. Mulai mendekorasi bangunan megah tersebut, mengikuti berbagai lomba dan acara yang disuguhkan, dan bagi yang mendapat undangan untuk memeriahkan acara puncak ultah yaitu pesta 'Happy Birthday' nanti malam diperbolehkan untuk berlatih dan mempersiapkan diri mereka masing-masing.

'Padahal tadi bad mood, sekarang malah ganbatte?' pikir Neji.

****

Ruang band...

"Sampai paling depan!!!" teriak seseorang dengan semangat yang membara.

"Kau hebat Lee!!!" teriak seorang lagi yang di kedua pipinya bertato seperti taring berwarna merah.

"Tunggu minna!!!" teriak seorang lagi. Kini orang itu berbadan bongsor.

"Kita akan mengalahkan kepopularitasan kedua band yang katanya sedang naik daun di sekolah kita ini! Ingat itu baik-baik!" camkan sang ketua yang beralis tebal dan berpenampilan norak nan jadul tersebut memperingati teman-temannya itu, Rock Lee.

"Hah? Siapa kalian?" tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara dari arah pintu. Dia adalah Temari yang berjalan bersama teman-temannya.

"Salam kenal, aku Rock Lee dari kelas 1-E, pemimpin dari band baru di sekolah ini yang bernama... LEE PARADE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" teriak Lee sehingga seisi sekolah bergetar.

"Wah, kalau namaku sih Inuzuka Kiba dari kelas 1-D. Gitarist band Lee Parade." Ucap orang bertato merah di kedua pipinya tersebut memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Akimichi Chouji dari kelas 1-D. Drummer band Lee Parade." Kata si gembul.

"Dan aku Aburame Shino, dari kelas 1-B. Bertugas sebagai pemain keyboard." Ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang secara mengejutkan dan sangat menyeramkan.

"Hah... hah..." terdengar bunyi nafas ngos-ngosan dari belakang Shino. Ternyata di adalah...

"Kankurou?" pekik Temari.

"Jahat kalian! Ninggalin aku!" geram lelaki yang dipanggil 'Kankurou' oleh Temari.

"Eh nee-chan." Ucap lelaki itu ketika melihat Temari.

"Kita udah kenal kalian semua kaleeee!!!!!!!!!!!!" kata Super Girlz kompak.

Tiba-tiba terdengar beberapa langkah kaki dari arah luar. Mereka serentak melihat ke arah luar. Ternyata di luar sudah berdiri lima orang dari Aqua Timez.

"Ohayou!" sahut Shikamaru kepada keenam anggota Super Girl. Namun dia langsung kaget melihat ada lima orang tak diundang lagi berada di dalam ruang tersebut.

"Ngg, Kalian?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Kami? Kami ini band pendatang baru di sekolah ini. Baru seminggu dibentuk. Nama band kami yaitu LEE PARADE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" pekik Lee lagi dengan semangat '45.

"Norak." Ucap Neji.

"Jadul!" ucap Gaara.

"Kampungan." Tanggap Sasuke.

"Troublesome." Timpal Shikamaru malas.

"KUURU!!!" teriak Naruto seperti seorang anak kecil yang baru mendapat hadiah dari orang tuanya.

"Apa-apaan sih kau ini Naruto???" tanya Shikamaru dkk.

"Mereka keren!" kata Naruto lagi.

"Penampilan norak gitu kamu bilang keren? Dasar Dobe, selera rendahan!" tanggap Sasuke.

"Apa katamu Teme? Bilang aja ngiri karena seleramu lebih rendah dari padaku, ya kan?" ejek Naruto seraya mengoyang-goyangkan pantatnya.

"Kapan kita latihan?" tanya Sakura kepada yang lainnya.

"Oke! Bagamaina kalau kita janken dulu untuk menentukan siapa yang duluan latihan? Berhubung aku tidak mau berdebat dengan kau saat ini, nanas!" usul Temari kemudian memandang Shikamaru dengan tatapan –aku-akan-mengalahkanmu!!!-.

"Hmmm... Baiklah." Ucap Shikamaru sambil tersenyum. Temari yang melihatnya langsung blushing.

"Kau kenapa Temari-nee? Mukamu merah gitu. Jangan-jangan kamu sakit?" tanya Kankurou yang melihat muka Temari yang merah.

"Ahaha... Tidak kok. Tak usah khawatirkan aku." Ucap Temari santai meskipun mukanya masih merah sedikit.

'Tema-chan mukanya merah gitu. Apa dia malu atau apa ya? Sepertinya dia mustahil sakit.' Pikir Hinata. Sepertinya Hinata tahu apa yang menyebabkan muka Temari memerah, karena dirinya sendiri sering mengalaminya.

"Oke! Aku setuju! Tapi harus sportif ya?" ucap si alis tebal.

"Ya." Kata Temari.

Mereka bertiga yang menjadi leader band masing-masing itu pun melakukan janken sebanyak 3 kali. Dan pemenangnya yaitu...

"Aku menang!" ucap Shikamaru sambil tersenyum. Dan lagi-lagi Temari hanya menanggapinya dengan dengusan "Huh" dan disertai mukanya yang merah. Sedangkan Lee hanya berucap "Yah..." dengan tatapan tak bersemangat.

"Kita latihan!" kata Naruto mirip sekali gayanya dengan Haninozuka Mitsukuni, dari anime kesukaannya ketika baru mendapat chocolate cake dari para wanita pemujanya.

"Maaf terlambat teman-teman." Ucap seseorang di ambang pintu. Sai.

"Tak apalah. Kau kan baru saja selesai mengikuti lomba. Bagaimana? Menang atau tidak?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Belum diumumkan. Nanti malam pas acara puncak baru diumumkan." Ucap Sai sambil tersenyum tak berekspresi. Namun ekspresinya yang datar itu seketika berubah ketika matanya terjalin kontak dengan Ino yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya. Mukanya jadi memerah dengan sendirinya.

'Sai ikut lomba apa ya?' tanya Ino dalam hati.

Shikamaru dkk itu pun beranjak ke atas panggung. Semua mengambil posisi masing-masing. Tapi ada sedikit perubahan, ternyata yang akan menyanyi kali ini adalah Sai.

Sedangkan posisi Sai digantikan oleh Shikamaru. Lainnya tetap pada posisinya. Lagu yang akan mereka bawakan ini merupakan lagu ciptaan Naruto dan Sai.

****

**Utsumuki warau sono hoho wo tsutau namida hitotsubu**

**Tsuyogaru kimi no uragawa ni  
Kakusu tameiki egao wa kumotte  
Kudakete chitta garasu no you ni  
Boku ni tsukisasaru**

**Mune no itami sarakedashite ii yo**

**Itsu demo sono egao  
Sukuwarete kita boku nan da  
Ima dake naite ii yo  
Zutto koko ni iru kara**

**Oikaketa yoake wo miushinai**

**Tomadotte furimukeba  
Nanimo iwanakutemo zutto  
Soba ni ite kureta no wo  
Ima mo wasurenai kara**

**Kotoba ja umaku tsutaerarezu ni  
Jikan dake ga mujou ni sugiteku kedo**

**Itsu demo sono egao  
Sukuwarete kita boku nan da  
Ima dake naite ii yo  
Zutto koko ni iru kara  
Tada boku wa koko ni iru kara**

**Utsumuite ita kao wo agete kimi ga warau toki made (4)**

****

"Waw! Lagu yang bagus!" puji Lee.

"Siapa yang nyiptain?" tanya Sakura.

"Naruto gitu loch!" ucap Naruto narsis.

"Aku juga." Ucap Sai tak mau kalah. Tumben-tumbennya dia mau berbicara dengan PD begitu. Mungkin karena ada seseorang yang dipujanya sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

'Keren juga Sai.' Pikir seseorang.

"Habis ini band kami ya?" tanya Lee semangat '45 kepada Shikamaru.

"Terserah." Jawab Shikamaru santai.

"Yosh! Kita mulai!!!" ucap Lee bagaikan sedang terbakar oleh panasnya api kompor gas (?) yang panas sepanas-panasnya.

****

Konoha Hall, 07.30 p.m....

"Konbanwa minna!!! Selamat datang di acara puncak ulang tahun SHS Konoha kita tercinta ini yang bertajuk 'Happy Birthday'!!!" ucap sang host membuka acara tersebut, Hidan, dari OSIS.

"Malem menjelang tengah malem senpai!!!" teriak Aqua Timez dari tempat duduk terdepan.

"Saya akan membacakan susunan-susunan acara kita ini. Dimulai dari pembukaan dari pemilik yayasan Konoha, Namikaze Minato-san. Kemudian dilanjutkan dengan kesan dan pesan dari Kepala Sekolah kita, Tsunade Senju-sensei. Dilanjutkan dengan acara hiburan dari para band kita, Aqua Timez, Super Girlz, dan Lee *kali ini Hidan manahan tawanya* Parade. Dilanjutkan dengan penyebutan dan penyerahan piala kepada para pemenang perlombaan yang sudah diikuti para siswa tadi pagi. Dan diakhiri dengan acara potong kue dan berdoa bersama serta pesta dansa." Hidan pun membacakan kerangka acara tersebut. Setelah menghela nafas sejenak, ia pun berucap, "Kita persilakan Namikaze-san untuk membuka acara!"

Namikaze pun membuka acara dengan beberapa kata sambutan. Naruto yang tahu bahwa itu ayahnya langsung berteriak, "Tou-san!!!". Serentak satu gedung itu tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkah lakunya. Shikamaru dkk hanya menunduk malu karena merasa Naruto telah mempermalukan nama band mereka. Hinata yang melihatnya langsung berpikir, "Naruto-kun, kawai.' Sambil berblushing. Sedangkan Namikaze hanya berkata, "Eh, anakku!!!". Dan sekali lagi, segedung itu hanya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Oh ya teman! Aku ke toilet dulu ya!" ucap Sai sembari meninggalkan teman-temannya yang melihat ke arah Namikaze-san yang sedang berpepatah konyol.

****

Di toilet...

"Ehm... Lho Sai? Kok kau ada di sini?" panggil seorang wanita dari arah belakang Sai. Karena menyadari Sai sedari tadi memperhatikan dirinya.

"Hay Ino! Apa kabar?" tanya Sai kepada wanita blonde itu. Kini wanita mengenakan baju tanktop berwarna ungu cerah.

"Baik. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku! Kau sedang apa di sini?" tanya Ino jengkel.

"Sedang berbincang denganmu kan?" jawab Sai menggoda.

"Uh... Sebelum ini?" tanya Ino agak kesal.

"Sedang memperhatikanmu." Jawab Sai sambil tersenyum. Namun senyumnya kali ini berbeda dengan biasanya. Senyum yang teramat tulus terpancar dari muka pucatnya itu. Membuat hati Ino berdebar-debar melihatnya.

'Ah. Sai memperhatikanku?' tanya Ino dalam hati.

"Sejak kapan?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Sejak tadi." Jawab Sai enteng.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ino lagi. (Ni anak banyak nanya'nya.)

"Habis, malam ini kamu cantik sekali." Jawab Sai jujur namun gombal.

"Kamu bohong kan? Pasti kamu dapat dari buku kan?" tebak Ino.

"Eng... enggak kok! Aku berkata dari dalam hati yang terdalam." Sanggah Sai lagi. (Emang hati ada di dalam kan???)

"Bener nih? Nggak dari buku kan?" tanya Ino meyakinkan. Dalam hati dia mungkin sudah melayang-layang.

"Sumpeh, suer deh neng." Ucap Sai dengan sangat meyakinkan. Matanya tajam sekali saat itu. Ino sudah merasakan bahwa jantungnya bakal meledak beberapa detik lagi.

"Wah! Makasih ya Sai-kun!" Ino pun kege-eran.

'Nih cewek kayaknya kege-eran deh? Tapi dia kawai juga ya? Umm... Apa aku harus bilang sekarang ya?' tanya innernya si Sai.

"Halow... Sai? Napa bengong?" tanya Ino heran sambil mengibaskan tangannya di depan muka Sai. Sai pun sadar dari kebengongannya.

"Eh, nggak kok. Aku hanya..." muka Sai merah.

"Apa?" tanya Ino sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke hadapan Sai. Otomatis Sai merasakan hawa panas menyerbu seluruh tubuhnya.

"Aku..." Sai tak sanggup, sangat tak sanggup untuk mengatakan sesuatu kepada Ino.

"Kau sakit? Mukamu merah gitu?" tanya Ino dengan nada mengkhawatirkan. Dia pun menempelkan punggung telapak tangannya di atas kening Sai. Sai pun berdebar-debar, Ino sendiri jantungnya berdetak tak karuan.

"Tsu... Tsukiatte kudasai! Ino!" ucap Sai pelan.

"Nani?" tanya Ino yang sepertinya tak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sai.

"Tsukiatte kudasai, Ino!" ucap Sai lagi. Namun dengan lafal jelas dan tatapan mata serius terpampang di wajahnya. Tangan dan seluruh tubuhnya mendadak panas tinggi. Dan jantungnya bergetar sangat hebat. Mungkin Ino juga bisa merasakan getaran itu.

"Kau... serius?" tanya Ino meyakinkan. Mukanya juga sama saja dengan Sai. Keadaannya juga hampir sederajat dengan Sai.

"Serius... Eh, dua... Eh... Seribu rius deh..." jawab Sai bingung. Namun di perkataannya yang terakhir dia terlihat sangat serius.

"A... aku..." suara Ino keluar terbata-bata dan bingung. Dia sedang berpikir keras, apa yang harus diperbuatnya. Dia ingin menerima, karena dia juga suka sama Sai. Namun dia juga berpikir bahwa ini terlalu cepat terjadi.

"Bagaimana Ino?" tanya Sai sambil memegang tangan Ino lembut.

"Emm... Aku sebenarnya juga mau jadi... pacarmu..." ucap Ino pelan.

"Ha? Se... serius?" tanya Sai. Lagi-lagi mukanya merah.

"I... ya... Aku sebenarnya suka denganmu sejak... ya... mungkin baru akhir-akhir ini... Tapi, aku ya suka kamu..." jawab Ino terbata-bata namun meyakinkan.

"Jadi, kita resmi kan?" tanya Sai kesenangan.

"Iya!" jawab Ino yang juga kesenangan. Mereka berdua melompat dan berpelukan. Wajah mereka yang masih merah tiba-tiba saja berdekatan, bermaksud untuk melakukan first kiss, namun tiba-tiba saja beberapa setan pengganggu (Menurut mereka sih begitu...-.-") bermunculan. Sebut saja Naruto dan Gaara.

"Woy! Sebelum kalian melanjutkan acara kissing kalian, kita harus nyanyi di stage dulu." Suruh Gaara kepada Sai, namun tak bermaksud mengganggu. (Menurut Gaara dan Naruto, namun Sai dan Ino merasa sangat risih...=.=")

"Heh... Ya sudahlah Sai, kau tampil dulu gih! Kasian kan teman-temanmu dan penonton sudah menunggu?" tanya Ino, namun dihati sudah mengutuk-ngutuk NaruGaa.

"Iya deh. Ya sudah Ino, aku pergi dulu. Ayo teman-teman, kita pergi!" ucap Sai. Setelah mencium punggung tangan Ino, dia beranjak meninggalkan Ino sendiri di depan toilet.

'Hah... Aku senang banget hari ini. Arigatou Kami-sama.' Ucap Ino dalam hati dan beranjak pergi ke hall tempat acara itu berlangsung.

Yakky!!! Selesailah chap 4!!! Semoga anda-anda suka dengan chap ini. Sebenarnya saya udah mau muntah liat SaiIno (Bukannya ngetik ya??? Bodo' ah!!!) Tapi ya saya udah nguras tenaga penuh untuk mikir jalan cerita yang cocok. Padahal kayaknya judul ama ceritanya gak nyambung, mungkin cuma nyambung dikit ya??? Mungkin chap berikutnya bakal lebih nyambung atau gak nyambung, dan juga banyak flashbacknya. Nantikan aja deh! Oh, iya! Lagu kali ini berjudul **Teardrop **yang dinyanyikan oleh **Bowl **dan merupakan soundtracknya **Yu Gi Oh! GX Op3.** Semoga anda suka. Ya sudah deh, tangan saya udah sangatlah letih (kata" lebay). Kalau begitu sidang ini saya tutup!!! *ketok-ketok laptop*. Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya!!! Akiramenai!!!! Oyasumi nasai!!! *karena ngetiknya malam hari*


	5. Chapter 5

**Do You Love Me?**

**Main chara: ShikaTema**

**Chapter 5: Ano Toki, Ano Basho**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Disclaimer: **Sudah bosan saya mengatakannya, **Naruto **en frendz bukan punyaku. **Masashi Kishimoto-sensei **tetap gak mau ngasih ke aku. Kasian banget ya???

**Summary:** Saat pertama Neji bertemu Tenten, gimana ya ceritanya? Lalu bagaimana jika kedua orang itu mengingat first meet mereka yang memalukan itu ya? Dan bagaimana tanggapan teman-temannya? Mari kita ungkap secoklat **RAMBUTNYA KAIBA!!!!** *author dibejeg Blue Eyes*

****

"Penonton sekalian! Kita persembahkan band yang lagi naik daun saat ini di sekolah kita, Aqua Timez!" teriak Hidan.

"Konbanwa minna!" panggil sang leader sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Konbanwaaaa!!!!!" teriak para penonton. Sedang para fans mereka sudah pingsan berjatuhan ketika melihat senyum yang terkembang di setiap wajah tampan nan calm itu. (kata-kata yang sangat lebay telah berjatuhan (?) dari ketikan ini)

"Sebelumnya, kami akan memberikan sedikit ucapan selamat kepada SHS Konoha yang berulang tahun ke-106 ini. Semoga sekolah ini tetap menjadi yang nomor satu di Jepang. (saat ini author sudah cengo ngetik kalau Shika ngomong pake bahasa formal) Dan kali ini kami akan menyanyikan lagu yang kami ciptakan sendiri. Tapi kami akan sedikit mengubah tata letak kami. Neji yang bertugas sebagai gitarist band kami, akan bertukar posisi dengan saya, Shikamaru, sebagai vokalis. Dan saya akan menempati posisi Neji. Nanti masing-masing dari kami akan menyanyikan satu lagu yang kami ciptakan sendiri. Saya persembahkan Neji untuk menyanyi." Ucap Shikamaru secara halus (?) sambil tersenyum-senyum. Para FG nya saat ini sedang berNOSEBLEED ria.

Setelah Neji dan Shikamaru bertukar tempat, musik mulai mengalun pelan. Perlahan namun pasti Neji mulai menyanyikan bait pertama lagu ciptaannya itu.

****

**Jibun o Sekai sae mo Kaete shimaesou na  
Shunkan wa Itsumo sugu soba ni  
Kakusenu iradachi to Tachitsukusu jibun o Mitsume  
Mayoi nagara Nayami nagara Kuyami nagara Kimereba ii sa  
Kimi ga kureta kotoba hitotsu Tomadoi wa kiesari  
**

****

**Flashback: Mode On...**

_Neji dan Shikamaru, merupakan dua anak terpintar, tertampan, dan terkaya di SHS Konoha (Dan Sasuke tentunya...) Kini mereka yang baru bertemu itu langsung akrab satu sama lainnya. Dan sekarang disinilah mereka, sedang dimarahi sang wali kelas mereka karena ketahuan memainkan HP saat sedang dalam proses belajar mengajar._

"_Lain kali jangan lakukan itu lagi ya?" tanya Hatake Kakashi, wali kelas mereka._

"_Baik, sensei." Jawab ShikaNeji sambil tertunduk._

"_Ya sudah! Kalian boleh pergi." Suruh Kakashi._

_Sang Hyuuga dan Nara itu pun keluar dari ruang guru tersebut. Namun tiba-tiba langkah Neji terhenti karena sesuatu yang tak diundang menghampirinya. Ya, dia merasa perutnya mules._

"_Duh, Shik! Gue ke toilet dulu ya? Kebelet nih." Ucap Neji dan berlari menuju toilet._

_Karena saking buru-burunya, dia tak tahu bahwa ruangan yang dimasukinya itu adalah..._

"_KYAAA!!!! Pria hidung belaaaaaangggggg!!!" teriak seorang wanita ketika melihat Neji masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Toilet wanita._

"_Eh!!! Gomen..." teriak Neji menyembah-nyembah di depan gadis bercepol dua dan kemudian langsung berlari meninggalkan tempat itu._

"_Dasar laki-laki hidung belaangggg!!!" teriak wanita itu lagi kemudian menutup dan mengunci toilet itu._

'_Sial! Kenapa pake' salah masuk segala sih?' pikir Neji kesal. Dia jadi merasa bersalah terhadap wanita tadi._

_**Di kelas 1-B...**_

"_Lu lama banget sih, Ji?" tanya Shikamaru kesal karena tak punya teman seperjuangan (?) ketika mereka harus menghadapi para FG mereka. "Duh! Lepasin!" rengek Shikamaru lagi kepada salah satu FGnya yang sedang mencoba memeluknya._

"_Tadi gue pake' acara salah masuk bego'!" ucap Neji kesal. Kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di samping Shikamaru._

"_Salah masuk? Maksud lo, lo masuk ke toilet cewek ya?" tanya Shikamaru yang mencoba menahan tawanya. Dan tebakan sang jenius itu ternyata tepat sasaran._

"_Kok tau sih?" tanya Neji yang malu sendiri dan kaget karena tebakan Shikamaru bisa tepat mengenai sasaran._

"_Cuma tebakan." Jawab Shikamaru enteng. "Dan pasti lo dibilang 'pria hidung belang' kan, oleh cewek yang ada dalam toilet itu?" tanya Shikamaru lagi. Dan lagi-lagi Neji merasa kaget dan berpikir, 'Nih orang, kayaknya punya indera keenam?'._

_**Flashback: Mode Off...**_

****

**Karappo datta Boku no heya ni Hikari ga sashita  
Miageta oozora ga Aoku sumikitte yuku  
Tozashita Mado o Hiraku koto o kimeta  
Jibun o Sekai sae mo Kaete shimaesou na  
Shunkan wa Itsumo sugu soba ni **

****

**Flashback: Mode On...**

_**Kantin...**_

"_Sial tuh cowok! Dasar cowok gak tau malu!" teriak seorang wanita bercepol dua. Sedangkan temannya hanya berucap, "Harusnya dia tanggung jawab."_

"_Emang siapa sih yang mencoba gituan ke kamu?" tanya temannya yang satu lagi, bernama Sakura._

"_Gak tau deh. Pokoknya rambutnya panjang, matanya kayak Hinata gitu deh. Kayak gak punya pupil gitu. Sorry ya Hinata." Ucap Tenten menjelaskan ciri-ciri orang yang disangkanya mau mengintipnya._

"_Oh, Neji-nii ya?" tanya Hinata agak canggung._

"_Eng... Siapa? Neji-nii?" tanya Sakura dan Ino bersamaan._

"_Iya. Abang sepupuku." Jawab Hinata lagi._

"_Oh. Hyuuga Neji ya? Dia sih sekelas denganku." Ucap Matsuri._

"_Oh. Jadi dia ya? Hmm... Matsuri, coba kau tanyakan ke dia kenapa mau ngintip aku?" ucap Tenten yang sudah naik darah._

"_Heee? Iya deh. tapi jangan mencoba melawan dia deh. pasti bakalan dikeroyok ama Fgnya." Terang Matsuri._

"_Mungkin, Neji-nii gak bermaksud begitu. Aku tahu kok sifatnya Neji-nii itu kayak gimana." Jelas Hinata yang tak percaya. "Yang pasti, Neji-nii itu orangnya cuek, dia juga alim kok orangnya." Jelas Hinata lagi._

"_Sealim-alimnya orang, bisa saja kan dia melakukan hal-hal berbau 'mesum'? kayak pepatah 'diam-diam menghanyutkan'" jelas Tenten._

"_Ya udah deh. nanti akan kucoba bicarain ke doi." Ucap Matsuri._

_**Flashback: Mode Off...**_

****

**Mitasenu nichijou ni Aru hazu no kotae o Sagashite  
Asahi ni hitori Yawakara na koe ni Furimukeba  
Mabayui hizashi no naka Futo kimi ga hohoemu  
Tozashita Mado ga Hirakisou ni naru  
Jibun o Sekai sae mo Kaete shimaesou na  
Sonzai wa Boku no me no mae ni **

****

**Flashback: Mode On...**

_**Kelas 1-B...**_

"_Neji-kun!" teriak Matsuri memanggil Neji._

"_Ada apa?" tanya Neji dingin._

"_Ada yang mau kutanyain. Tadi kamu ngapaian ngintipin Tenten yang lagi di to..." jelas Matsuri to the point. Namun dengan segera mulutnya berhasil dibekap oleh Neji._

"_Jangan bicara di depan teman-teman. Bisa hancur imej gue!" ancam Neji sambil berbisik._

"_Eh, kalo gitu kita bicarain habis pulang sekolah aja deh. bentar lagi bel nih!" kata Matsuri melepaskan tangan Neji yang membekap mulutnya._

"_Iya deh. tapi jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya?" tanya Neji memastikan._

"_Siip dah!" ucap Matsuri._

_**Flashback: Mode Off...**_

****

**Miageta oozora ga Aoku sumikitte yuku  
Tozashita Mado o Hiraku koto o kimeta  
Jibun o Sekai sae mo Kaete shimaesou na  
Shunkan o Kanjiru ima koko ni  
Hikari e to Ryoute o nobashite  
Kokoro o fukinukeru Sora no iro Kaoru kaze (5)**

****

Selesailah lagu tersebut. Semua tepuk tangan tertuju pada band tersebut. Neji yang senyam-senyum karena tiba-tiba saja mengingat kejadian memalukan tersebut itu, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Tenten yang duduk di kursi paling depan. Tenten juga nampaknya mengingat kejadian bodoh itu. Karena dilihat dari ekspresinya, dia nampak tertawa kecil dan memerah mukanya.

"Oke! Bagaimana? Mau lanjut lagi atau kita selang-seling aja penampilan mereka dengan band Super Girlz? Bagaimana?" tanya sang host.

"Selang-seling aja!" jawab penonton kompak.

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu, kali ini kita sambut penampilan dari Super Girlz! Silakan naik ke atas stage." Ucap Hidan-senpai.

Para personil band yang berisikan lima wanita cantik itu pun naik ke atas panggung. Sang leader mulai memberikan salamnya.

"Konbanwa, minna!" teriak Temari dengan senyum yang amat sangat manis.

"Konbanwaaaa!!!" teriak penonton tak kalah kencang dan senyum tak kalah manis (?).

"Baiklah, pertama-tama kami dari Super Girlz mengucapkan tanjoubi omedato kudasai untuk SHS Konoha yang ke-106. Kami berharap sekolah kita tercinta ini akan lebih maju dan menghasilkan alumni-alumni yang berpotensi. Bagaimana setuju kan?" tanya Temari.

"Setuju....!!!!!!!" teriak penonton.

'Nih, cewek! Banyak nyerocos.' Pikir seseorang.

"Dan kali ini, sama seperti Aqua Timez. Masing-masing dari kami bakalan menyanyikan lagu yang telah tercipta dari pikiran kami masing-masing. Dimulai dari Tenten, kemudian Hinata. Lalu Ino, dilanjutkan oleh Sakura. Dan yang terakhir saya yang akan menutup penampilan band kami. Selamat menikmati!!!" ucap Temari ramah.

Musik pun mulai terdengar dari bass Temari. Memperdengarkan suara bass dari alat musik bass itu. Kemudian diikuti suara imut nan khas dari Tenten.

****

**sagasou yume no KAKERA hiroiatsume  
setsunakute mo ima nara sagaseru darou  
mekurumeku mainichi no katachi kaete  
setsunakute mo tashika na ima o kanjiyou**

****

**Flashback: Mode On...**

_**Gerbang sekolah, pulang sekolah...**_

"_Jadi kenapa kamu berbuat seperti itu?" tanya Matsuri bak seorang penyelidik._

"_Gak sengaja. Tadi gue kebelet dan karena buru-buru, gue gak lihat tempat. Malah salah masuk." Jawab Neji enteng._

"_Bohong!" teriak seseorang. Orang itu rupanya Tenten._

"_Apa? Aku gak bohong kok!" tukas Neji meyakinkan._

"_Kalau begitu, ada buktinya?" tanya Tenten menantang._

"_Emang kamu punya bukti kalau aku ngintip kamu?" tanya Neji marah._

"_Tentu saja kamu mencoba masuk ke toilet ketika aku di dalam." Jawab Tenten yang juga kesal._

"_Tapi aku kan cuma salah masuk! Ngerti gak?" tanya Neji yang siap-siap menampar Tenten._

"_Ayo! Tampar aja! Dasar laki-laki tukang ngintip!" ejek Tenten meskipun agak takut._

"_Tch! Untung lo cewek! Kalau lo cowok, udah gue gerek lu! Udah gue mau pulang!" ucap Neji dan meninggalkan Tenten dan Matsuri berdua._

"_Dasar!!! Laki-laki HIDUNG BELANG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" teriak Tenten hampir menangis._

"_Udahlah, Ten. Besok kita lanjutin lagi. Pulang yuk!" ajak Matsuri._

_**Flashback: Mode Off...**_

****

**mikake yori mo tanjun de dakedo tsutaekirenakute  
iitai KOTO wa itsumo POKETTO ni shimatteru NE  
kodomojimita KOTO nante ima sara ienai  
toki ga kaiketsu suru to ka yuu kedo wakariaezuni**

****

**Flashback: Mode On...**

_**Di Hyuuga Mansion...**_

"_Tadaima!"_

"_Eh! Okaerinasai! Neji-nii udah pulang! Nee-chan, Neji-nii udah pulang!" sambut seorang anak kecil berambut hitam panjang dan kemudian berteriak ke arah ruang keluarga._

"_Lho? Hanabi-sama? Hinata-sama mana?" tanya Neji lembut._

"_Ada kok. Lagi nonton TV." Jawab anak kecil itu, Hyuuga Hanabi._

"_Eh, Neji-nii. Aku boleh bicara sama Neji-nii gak?" tanya Hinata yang baru datang dari ruang nonton._

"_Boleh. Tapi nanti dulu ya. Habis aku ganti baju." Jawab Neji._

_Neji beranjak dari ruang tamu dan ke kamarnya di lantai dua. Rumah keluarga Hyuuga memang sangat besar bak rumah seorang pejabat. Maklumlah, ayah Hinata kan seorang pejabat penting di Negara Hi. Sedangkan Neji hanya menumpang di rumah Hinata. Karena sewaktu Neji berumur lima tahun, ayah dan ibunya meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan pesawat._

_Selesai mengganti bajunya, Neji segera beranjak ke ruang makan. Tempat dimana semua anggota rumah itu makan bersama. Tak peduli anggota keluarga atau bawahan boleh makan bersama disitu. Itu semua karena keramah-tamahan Hinata dan Hanabi._

_Ketika Neji sampai ke meja makan, sudah berkumpul semua anggota Hyuuga Mansion, terkecuali ayah Hinata karena harus bekerja lembur hari ini. Hinata pun membuka pembicaraan yang mau ia bicarakan dengan Neji._

"_Neji-nii. Boleh aku tanya?" tanya Hinata._

"_Hn... Tanya apa?" balik Neji._

"_Sebenarnya, kenapa Tenten-chan sampai bilang kalau Neji-nii ngintip dia?" tanya Hinata takut-takut karena cemas Neji akan memarahinya._

"_Udah ah Hinata. Besok aja kujelasin. Kepalaku sudah pusing. Besok Matsuri juga akan aku beritahu. Dan sekalian aku akan minta maaf ke Ten... siapa namanya?" tanya Neji balik._

"_Tenten-chan. Ya sudahlah, kalau begitu. Ayo kita makan. Itadakimasu!" ucap Hinata dan memakan makanannya._

_**Flashback: Mode Off...**_

****

**24 (nijuuyo) jikan kimi o shinjiteru yo  
mitsumeteru yo arifureta kotoba demo  
toki wa itsumo isogi ashi de warau  
omoide yori motometai ima o mitsukeyou**

****

**Flashback: Mode On...**

_**Di Rumah Tenten...**_

"_Tuh cowok! Kurang asem!" cerca Tenten yang sedang ngerumpi bersama Temari yang datang ke rumahnya. Tepatnya sekarang mereka berada di kamar Tenten._

"_Duh, Tenten. Udah dong! Jangan ingat masalah itu lagi. Nanti makin rumit." Temari menenangkan Tenten._

"_Gimana mau gak ingat? Dia sudah jelas-jelas menghancurkan reputasiku! Lalu dia juga gak mau ngaku lagi kalau dia udah ngintipin aku." Ucap Tenten sambil mondar-mandir._

"_Iya sih. Tapi gak usah mondar-mandir, jungkir-balik gitu dong! Pusing ngeliatnya." Temari sudah mulai bosan._

"_Pokoknya besok aku harus buat dia nyesal!" ucap Tenten sambil memperlihatkan death-face nya._

_**Flashback: Mode Off...**_

****

**ugokidasanakya hajimannai nayamidasu to tomerannai  
hitoyo kagiri no yume ni amaete itaku wa nai shi**

**otome CHIKKU na negai mo sono mama okizari  
ai ga subete SA bokura no jidai wa koko kara hajimaru**

****

**Flashback: Mode On...**

_**Keesokan harinya, di sekolah...**_

"_Tenten-chan!" sapa seseorang, Hinata._

"_Eh, Hinata! Ada apa?" tanya Tenten._

"_Begini. Kata Neji-nii, dia mau minta maaf ke Tenten-chan. Jadi nanti habis pulang sekolah, tolong temui dia di kelasnya, kelas 1-B." Jawab Hinata._

"_Cih! Kalau dia benar-benar mau minta maaf, harusnya kan dia yang nyari aku dan bilang langsung. Kenapa jadi aku yang harus ke kelasnya?" tanya Tenten agak emosi._

"_Gak tau juga tuh." Jawab Hinata yang agak canggung._

"_Heh! Bilangin ke dia ya Hinata! Kalau mau minta maaf ke sini dong!" kata Tenten dengan nada menantang._

"_I... Iya deh." turut Hinata sambil menundukkan kepalanya._

_**Flashback: Mode Off...**_

****

**sora o tsukinuketeku tori mitai ni NE  
oozora mau IMEEJI ga ugokidasu  
arukou michi wa tooku tsuzuku keredo  
itsu no ma ni ka kagayakidasu DAIYAMONDO**

****

**Flashback: Mode On...**

_**Di kelas 1-B...**_

"_Neji-nii." Panggil Hinata._

"_Ada apa Hinata? Oh, ya! Apa katanya?" tanya Neji tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun._

"_Kata Tenten-chan, kalau mau minta maaf, Neji-nii aja yang ke kelasnya." Terang Hinata._

"_Heh. Tuh cewek! Udah bagus mau minta maaf, nyuruh dateng ke kelasnya lagi. Ya udah deh, Hinata. Nanti pulang sekolah aku nemuin dia di gerbang. Oke! Kasih tau ya." Ucap Neji yang agak kesal dengan Tenten._

"_Hai..." jawab Hinata kemudian berlari menuju kelas Tenten._

_**Flashback: Mode Off...**_

****

**24 (nijuuyo) jikan kimi o shinjiteru yo  
mitsumeteru yo arifureta kotoba demo  
toki wa itsumo isogi ashi de warau  
omoide yori motometai ima o mitsukeyou**

****

**Flashback: Mode On...**

_**Pulang sekolah, gerbang sekolah...**_

"_Hei! Tenten!" panggil seorang lelaki berambut coklat panjang sepinggul, Hyuuga Neji._

"_Hooo... Kau sudah datang rupanya. Nah, sekarang kau mau bicara apa?" tanya Tenten agak cuek._

"_Seperti yang kau tahu dari Hinata, aku mau minta maaf. Sebenarnya kemarin aku benar-benar gak sengaja masuk ke toilet cewek. Bener deh! sumpah, suer! Aku nggak bohong." Ucap Neji dengan rasa bersalah yang amat sangat._

"_Yah, baiklah. Akan kumaafkan segala kesalahanmu. Tapi, salim dulu gih!" perintah Tenten sambil menjulurkan tanganya._

"_Ba... baiklah." Ucap Neji agak malu dan menyalimi tangan Tenten bak seorang anak yang menyalimi ibunya. (Kayak Mi'un yang nyalim maknya, tapi terkadang maknya yang nyalim Mi'un... =_="")_

_Tenten hanya tertawa penuh kemenangan di dalam hatinya. Dia berpikir bahwa Neji gampang sekali ditipu. Dan entah kenapa dia juga berpikir bahwa Neji kawai juga._

_Sedangkan di balik semak-semak sudah tertawa para psicopath-psicopath yang sudah sangat hampir gila karena malihat kejadian memalukan tersebut._

_**Flashback: Mode Off...**_

****

**sagasou yume no KAKERA hiroiatsume  
setsunakute mo ima nara sagaseru darou  
mekurumeku mainichi no katachi kaete  
setsunakute mo tashika na ima o kanjiyou (6)**

****

Selesailah lagu pertama yang dipersembahkan oleh Super Girlz. Tenten yang bermaksud mau mengucapkan terima kasih banyak malah langsung diserobot mikenya oleh seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya, Neji.

"Maaf kalau saya memotong pembicaraan mereka. Tapi ada yang saya ingin ucapkan kepada Tenten dan saya ingin penonton semua tahu." Sela Neji tiba-tiba.

"Eh, Neji! Apaan sih?" tanya Tenten super bingung.

"Tenten. Aku men-cin-ta-i-mu." Ucap Neji perlahan-lahan. Membuat Tenten terkejut setengah mati. Membuat para personil Super Girlz lainnya sangat-sangatlah cengo sampai tak bisa berbicara apa-apa. Personil Aqua Timez hanya berucap, "NEKAT!!!". Dan para penonton serta guru-guru jadi heboh dan berHAHA ria.

"NANIIIII?????" tanya Tenten yang hampir pingsan. Untunglah Neji yang berada di depannya segera membopong badan Tenten yang lemah mendadak.

"Cieeeee..... Suit suit...." teriak para penonton. Terkecuali para FG Neji yang pada mampus.

"Kamu gak papa Tenten?" tanya Neji lembut kemudian menggendong tubuh Tenten yang masih lemah dan membawanya ke belakang panggung.

"CIEEE................" teriak penonton sekali lagi.

"Neji nekat ya?" tanya Ino ke Sakura.

"Iya." Jawab Sakura menyetujui.

"Kok tiba-tiba sih?" tanya Sasuke ke Shikamaru.

"I don't know." Jawab Shikamaru enteng.

**Di belakang panggung...**

"Tenten, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Neji cemas.

"Ngg... Baik kok. Kenapa tiba-tiba bicara begitu? Aku malu." Ucap Tenten yang memerah.

"Tak tahulah. Tiba-tiba saja. Tapi sebenarnya aku sangat menyukaimu sejak kita pertama bertemu. Yang pas... aku gak sengaja masuk toilet cewek ketika kau di dalam." Jelas Neji agak malu.

"Lalu... Gimana jawabanmu?" tanya Neji takut-takut.

"Hmmm....."

30 detik...

1 menit...

2 menit...

5 menit...

"Sudah kuputuskan. Bagaimana kalau kita coba dulu pacaran. Bagaimana?" tanya Tenten bak seorang hakim.

"Akh, baiklah." Jawab Neji yakin dan mengecup kening Tenten pelan.

"ALOHAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!" teriak 10 orang, tidak. 15 orang. 5 orang personil Aqua Timez, 5 orang personil Super Girlz, dan 5 orang lagi personil Lee *author muntah-muntah* Parade.

"Sedang apa neeeehhhhh?" tanya Ino dan Sakura berheboh-hebohan.

"Sedang menikmati kecupan pertama. Dan kalian mengganggunya." Jawab Neji dengan memberikan evil-smarknya.

"Ji. Cepetan dong acara kissnya. Habis ini kita mau tampil lagi. Ya kan Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru sambil melirik Naruto.

"Betol betol betol!" jawab Naruto laksana UpinIpin.

Kemudian ketujuhbelas orang itu kembali ke tempat masing-masing. Sedangkan Shikamaru dkk naik ke atas panggung untuk menyanyikan lagu lagi.

YAY!!! Akhir na... selesai juga chap 5. Entah kenapa kali ini ada dua lagu theme songs. Ceritanya makin nyambung ato gak nyambung sih? Bodolah! *dibekep* Yang penting selesai. Untuk lagu kali ini yang nomor **(5) **berjudul **Colors **yang dinyanyikan oleh **Flow **dan merupakan **Op (**keberapa aku lupa... *diterjang Neji...*) **Code Geass Lelouch of The Rebellion. **Dan lagu yang nomor **(6) **berjudul **I Am **yang dipopulerkan oleh **Hitomi **dan merupakan soundtracknya **InuYasha Op2. **Oh ya!!! Saya punya sedikit gambaran tentang apa yang para chara kita pikirin di chapter akhir nanti. Gak tau kenapa mau dikasih tau sekarang. Pake bahasa Inggris, jadi kalo gak nyambung, maapin kesalahanku yang masih rada-rada gitu. Ini dia aku kasih judul 'They Thinks'

NaruHina's thinks: This is my love story. I can't imagine the story if you have long distances from me. Because I can't have long distances from you.

SasuSaku's thinks: The problems are finished. I want all of this can change in.

NejiTen' thinks: I just say, "I love U" my sweet honey.

SaiIno's thinks: This smile for you. This flower for you. And this world is our.

GaaMatsu's thinks: If you happy, I will happy. If you sad, I will sad too. If you really love me, I will to give you all of my life for you.

ShikaTema's thinks: That sky is so bright. If I see that sky, I can see you at there. If I can fly away, I wish I can fly with you and get to the star light. Thankz for this all feel. Oyasumi nasai...

Yah baiklah. Saya akhiri kalimat penutup ini dengan pertanyaan 'Pairing dan lagu apa yang akan muncul di next chap?' Kita tunggu jawabnya di chap 6. Yaudah deh...Sampai sini dulu penutup dariku... Dadah!!!!! Matta ashita!!!! Good bye!!! See later again in next chap!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Do You Love Me?**

**Main chara: ShikaTema**

**Chapter 5: The End of My Dream**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Disclaimer: Naruto... **Sebenarnya aku pengen jadi pemilikmu... Namun, **Masashi Kishimoto **tetep aja gak mau ngijinin aku ngambil kamu. Yah, ga papa deh...

**Summary:** Naruto yang akan menyanyi dikesempatan kedua ini! Hinata yang ngeliat langsung terkesima. Alhasil, Naruto yang ngeliat Hinata langsung nggak konsen. Dan malah nyanyi ngelantur. Bagaimana dengan Shikamaru dkk yang jadi malu sendiri karena ulah Naruto? Akan saya kupas semua sekembang (?) **SENYUMNYA TAKERU!!!! **(author diseruduk Takeru)....-....-....

****

"OSH!!! Di penampilan ketiga kali ini, yang bakalan nyanyi adalah Aqua Timez lagi!!!" teriak Hidan yang sudah kembali sadar dari dunianya setelah melihat kejadian 'NEKAT' Neji tadi. Dan para personil Aqua Timez pun naik ke atas stage.

"Okay! Kali ini yang akan bernyanyi adalah saya, Naruto! Nah! Saksikan baik-baik ya!!!" ucap si Naruto ngelantur.

"Naruto. Kayak gak punya kata-kata yang sopan dikit ya?" tanya Ino ke Hinata sambil berbisik tentunya.

"Eh?" tanggap Hinata yang malu. Dan muka Hinata sudah sangat memerah karena Naruto memandang Hinata terus.

"Oh ya! Para personil Super Girlz. Jangan cengo ya, ngeliat Uzumaki Naruto ini nyanyi. Karena aku akan membuktikan bahwa aku juga bisa nyanyi!" tantang Naruto sambil mandang Super Girlz. Sedangkan Shikamaru dkk sudah hampir pingsan.

"Ke... Kenapa jadi gini?" tanya Shikamaru bingung.

"Dobe itu ngomong apa sih?" tanya Sasuke yang bingung juga.

"Hei, Nar! Lu ngomong apaan sih? Gak sopan tau! Cepet nyanyi!" suruh Gaara dari balik layar dan memasang wajah angkernya.

"Baiklah. Kami minta maaf atas kelakuan Naruto. Gomen nasai." Ucap sang leader yang nyerobot mike dari tangan sang beruk. Dan Shikamaru juga membungkukkan badannya sambil menahan rasa malu yang teramat sangat. Super Girlz juga cengo melihatnya.

"Ada apaan sih sebenarnya?" tanya Tenten yang sangat bingung.

"Dulu si Saku pernah bilang kalo Naru gak bisa nyanyi." Jawab Ino.

"Lalu?" tanya Temari yang juga penasaran.

"Saku nantang Naru untuk nyanyi. Tapi si Naru gak mau. Dan akhirnya Naru janji kalo dia udah siap dia bakal nyanyi. Gituh!" terang Ino.

Setelah permintaan maaf dari Aqua Timez dan Naruto tentunya (setelah dipaksa Shikamaru tentunya) menyudahi acara maaf-maafannya. Sedangkan Namikaze-san hanya tertawa ria.

"Oke! Kita mulai lagu yang kuciptakan sendiri ini. Selamat menikmati!!!" teriak Naruto bersemangat.

"**Sonzai to shinkokyuu no genjitsu no mae ni... idomou to suru shisen wa... Machigai mo tomadoi mo zenbu yakitsukeru Isshun no renzoku no naka de...**" suara Naruto yang ternyata bagus itu mengalun dari mulutnya.

Bunyi bass dari Sasuke berbunyi mengiringi suara Naruto. Lirik lagu yang sudah mendarah daging (?) dalam diri Naruto ini kembali terdengar lagi.

"**Ikutsumono, yakusoku no, sono ue ni tatte wa Kamishimeru ano hi koboreochita kotoba Komerareta omoi wa chikai no you de... Kuchi ni sureba ima to hajimari wo tsunagu...** **Yume de wa nakute... esoragoto no sekai de mo nai basho de sa...**" lagu tersebut terlantun fasih (?) dari Naruto. Menandakan bagian reff akan dinyanyikan lagi.

"**Sonzai to shinkokyuu no genjitsu no mae ni... idomou to suru shisen wa... Machigai mo tomadoi mo zenbu yakitsukete Sono zutto saki wo toraeru... Isshun no renzoku no naka de...**" beberapa instrumen musik dan suara Naruto yang melengking dan serak basah itu dipadukan jadi satu.

Dan saat itu juga, Naruto bertatapan mata dengan Hinata. Membuat Hinata jadi salting dan Naruto juga ikut salting.

'Naruto-kun... Kuuru desu...' pikir Hinata.

"**Futashika na mirai e to haseru omoi ni wa Fuan to ka mayoi to ka itsumo majittenda Mamoritai mono ga hitotsu fueru tabi ni Yuuutsu wo okizari ni shite susunde miru...**" Naruto bernyanyi lagi dengan muka yang merah.

"Naruto kenapa? Apa dia masih malu dengan kejadian tadi atau masih belum siap ya?" tanya Sakura ke Ino.

"Iiee. Dia malu karena seseorang." Jawab Ino sekenanya dan berhasil membuat Hinata tersedak oleh entah apa.

"**Toomawarishite... deaeta hito umareta negai mo atte sa...**"

"**Guuzen to shinkokyuu no genjitsu no naka ni chirabatta waraigoe ga... Tsumazuite tomadotte iru jibun jishin no Tamerai wo kaki keshite kureru...**" musik dan suara indah Naruto berbunyi lagi.

Kali ini, bagian dari lagu tersebut yang disukai oleh Naruto. Dia sangat suka bagian ini dan sampai-sampai harus bergaya bak orang seorang penyanyi besar. Tapi kegalauan hati mulai merasuki dirinya.

"**Iki ga kiresou na... hibi ni nanika... kotae wo motomete wa namida nagashite.. Jibun ni totte no... tada hitotsu wo... Ima datte tsukamou to shiteru...**" "**Tooi kioku ni yakusoku kawashite te wo furu basho de sa...**" kini Naruto bernyanyi setengah berteriak.

'Naruto-kun, dia sangat menghayati lagu tersebut.' Puji Hinata dalam hati.

"**Me no mae ni sashikonda yoake no aizu Kurikaesu tashikana kokyuu... Hora kitto kinou no namida no wake ga Ima to mirai wo tsumugu...**" kini pikiran Naruto jadi berubah keseseorang yang mengisi relung hatinya saat ini, Hinata.

"**Sonzai to shinkoyuu no genjitsu no mae ni... idomou to suru kokoro ga... Machigai mo tomadoi mo zenbu dakishimete Te ni sunda hitsuzen to nozomu kotae wo Isshun no renzoku no naka de... Yeah... (7)**" penutup lagu tersebut dan diiringi oleh tabuhan drum dan bass dari Shikamaru dan Sasuke.

"Arigatou! Arigatou gozaimasu!!!" teriak Naruto sambil membungkuk dan berucap "Terima kasih" ke penonton. Disambut dengan tepukan tangan dari seluruh isi di ruang itu.

"Terima kasih untuk Aqua Timez! Silakan duduk kembali." Ucap sang host dan kembali ke atas panggung.

"Dan kali ini kita akan persilakan Super Girlz untuk bernyanyi. Dan para penonton sekalian boleh mencicipi hidangan yang telah disediakan!" teriak Hidan.

Para gadis cantik dari Super Girlz pun naik ke atas panggung yang dibangun di aula SHS Konoha itu. Kali ini yang akan bernyanyi adalah Hinata.

"Sa... saya akan... me... nyanyikan... lagu yang... saya... ciptakan sendiri. Se... selamat... menikmati..." ucap Hinata terbata-bata dan berwajah merah.

"Ganbatte yo Hina-chan!!!" teriak Naruto dari kursi VIP (?).

"CIEEEE......." teriak seisi aula tersebut. Naruto dan Hinata jadi malu sendiri.

"Ba... baiklah... Akan saya mulai..." ucap Hinata lagi.

Bass yang dimainkan oleh Temari mulai terdengar. Lagu tersebut mulai mengalun dari tangan dan suara Super Girlz.

"**hitohira no hanabira ga yurete iru boku no tonari de ima machigatta koi datta sonna koto omoitaku wa nai...**" suara lembut Hinata terdengar. Terlihat dari vokalnya, sepertinya lagu tersebut bertempo sedang.

Bass dan drum yang dimainkan T2 itu mulai beraksi. Terlihat juga Hinata sangat menikmati musik tersebut.

"**tel no mukou kurai kao shiteru kiridasu kotoba ni obietenda ittai itsu kara bokura konna kimochi ni kizukanai furi tsuzukete tanda... deatte hi no you na... ano suki tooru kaze no naka de yarina aoseru kara mou ichido dakishimetai...**" tempo mulai menjadi cepat dan kembali bertempo sedang.

Bagian reff dinanyikan lagi. Saat ini, Naruto sudah menampakkan (?) kebodohan dan kekocakkannya. Yaitu dengan cara berjoget seperti penyanyi dangdut.

"**hitohira no hanabira ga yurete iru boku no tonari de ima... machigatta koi datta sonna koto omoitaku wa nai... suki datta, suki datta, ima datte sugari tsukitaku naru hodo sore nanoni te ga todoku saki no kimi ga mienaku narisouda...**" suara lembut Hinata berdendang lagi. Membuat lagu itu sangatlah bagus dimata Naruto. Ditambah penampilan anggun Hinata yang mengenakan tanktop panjang berwarna biru tua yang sangatlah cocok dengan warna rambutnya, membuat Naruto berpikir bahwa Hinata adalah bidadari yang turun dari langit (lebay lu Nar!).

"**heki datte sugu gaman shiteta no wa kitto bokutachi no warui toko de itsumo isshoni itaitte omotteta noni surechigai wa genjitsu wo kaeta... deatta hi no you na... ano yawaraka na egao datte sugu ni tori modoseru ki ga shiteta dakishimetai...**" drum dari Tenten bertabuh makin keras.

"**hitohira no hanabira ga yurete iru boku no tonari de ima machigatta koi datta sonna koto omoitaku wa nai...**" terdengar musik yang berasal dari beberapa instrumen. "**damatta mama no kimi no te no hira... tadori tsuita namida ga hajiketa... konna bokutachi no jikan wo maki modoshite...**"

"**hitohira no hanabira ga mai ochita boku no tonari de ima... machigatta koi datte nante wasurerareru hazu wa nanda... suki datta, suki datta, ima datte sugari tsukitaku naru hodo... sore nanoni te ga todoku saki no kimi ga mienaku narisouda... (8)**" reff penutup dan bunyi musik intro menutup lagu tersebut.

"Terima kasih banyak. Terima kasih banyak." Ucap Hinata dan menunduk seperti yang dilakukan Naruto tadi.

"HINATAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!" teriak seseorang, Naruto rupanya.

"Eh? Naruto-kuuuunnnn!!!!????" pekik Hinata kaget.

Rupa-rupanya Naruto sudah berdiri di depan wajah Hinata. Otomatis muka Hinata yang semula putih langsung berwarna merah.

"CIEEEE.... SUIT SUIT....." teriak seisi aula. Membuat Namikaze-san dan Tsunade-sensei menutup kupingnya.

"Na... Ru... TOOOOO....!" pekik Temari dan terjadilah kegaduhan atau kekacauan di atas panggung tersebut.

"Ampon Temari-chan. Aku hanya ingin ngomong sama Hinata-chan. Boleh nggak?" tanya Naruto yang masih mengerang karena terkena bogem mentahnya Temari.

"Kan bisa nanti aja Naruto! Kau ini, buat malu aja!" bentak Temari gusar.

"Ya gomen. Hehe..." ucap Naruto sambil nyengir.

"Udah! Sana deh!" usir Temari.

Naruto dan Hinata yang diseret Naruto akhirnya pergi meninggalkan panggung dan pergi keluar dari aula tersebut. Yang lain hanya cengo melihatnya.

"Naruto! Bikin malu gue aja!" geram Shikamaru yang sudah ingin menghantam wajah Naruto dengan besi panas.

**Di loby sekolah...**

"Na... Naruto-kun... Ada apa?" tanya Hinata bingung.

Seketika itu juga Naruto berhenti dari aksi lari-lariannya dan langsung mencium bibir mungil Hinata.

Hinata yang kaget setengah mati hanya terdiam dan tak bisa menghentikan aksi 'NEKAT' nya Naruto. Entah mengapa dia juga tidak mau melepaskan kesempatan ini begitu saja.

"Gomen, Hinata-chan. Aku berbuat seperti ini karena, aku menyukaimu." Ucap Naruto to the point setelah melepas ciuman dan genggaman tangannya dari tangan Hinata yang seakan membeku. Tanpa memikirkan rasa malu yang biasanya melanda orang disaat seperti ini. Sepertinya urat malu Naruto sudah putus.

"Ap... Apa?" tanya Hinata yang sepertinya tak percaya dengan perkataan Naruto tadi. Dia berpikir bahwa pendengarannya sudah salah mendengar.

"Kukatakan sekali lagi, aku MENYUKAIMU. MENYUKAIMU, HINATA!" teriak Naruto ketika menyadari Hinata yang masih terdiam.

"A... aku..." Hinata tak bisa berbicara.

"Hmmm?" tanya Naruto tak sabar.

"A... aku juga... Naru... to-kun..." ucap Hinata sambil menunduk malu.

Akhirnya Hinata langsung pingsan di tempat. Langsung saja Naruto menggendong Hinata ke belakang panggung untuk mengistirahatkan Hinata.

**Di panggung...**

"Yah. Sepertinya ada sedikit gangguan dari salah satu personil dari Super Girlz dan Aqua Timez. Tapi gak papa deh, kita lanjutin acara ini dengan perform dari Lee *author dan Hidan sedang memukul-mukuli tembok (?)* Parade aja ya! Silakan naik ke atas panggung!!!" teriak Hidan dan mempersilakan Lee Parade untuk naik ke atas stage.

"Konbanwa minna!" sahut sang lea-e-der.

"Konbanwa!!!" sambut penonton.

"Kami akan membawakan lagu yang kami ciptakan masing-masing. Tapi nggak seperti dua band tadi, kami hanya akan menampilkan dua lagu. Pertama yang akan menyanyi adalah bassist band kami, Sabaku Kankurou. Dan terakhir, saya yang akan menyanyi! Selamat mendengarkan!!!" teriak Lee panjang (kali) lebar (sama dengan) luas.

Terdengar musik biola yang berasal dari arransemen Shino. Kemudian beberapa instrumen lainnya ditambahkan. Bagian intro pun dinyanyikan.

"**Yurete iru... omokage ni... Bokura no negai Eien ni hateshinai...**" Kankurou mulai menyanyikan lagunya. Disambut dengan bunyi bass dan drum dari Lee (Juga bisa main bass) dan Chouji.

"**Itsu shika ikiru tame ni Okizari ni shita Shiawase Itsuwaru koto de Sugatte odotteta Tada no maboroshi ni...**" Kankurou bernyanyi lagi dengan suara yang menantang. "**Hitomi tojita shikai no hate de... Kimi no egao Sagashiteta...**" suara Kankurou merendah (?).

Kali ini adalah bagian reff. Dan saat itu juga, Temari yang baru melihat pertama kalinya Kankurou bernyanyi langsung terkesima. Begitu juga Gaara dan penonton juga terkesima atas penampilan Kanku(cing)rou.

"**Yurete iru... omokage ni... Bokura wa yume Daki kakenuketeku Sou... Itsu no hi ka... Mune ni shimatteta... Kono omoi Moichido nigirishimete... Ima...**" terlihat Kankurou sangat menikmati lagu tersebut.

Terdengar lagi musik intro lagu tersebut. Lagu yang benar-benar keren... (authornya muji Yuichi Ikusawa-san, bukan Kankurou... -.-")

"**Koyoi mo mure o nashite Tatakaioeta senshi-tachi, Ikutsu no toki o koereba Shinjitsu o bokura wa Mitsukeru no?**" berhenti sejenak. "**Tooi sora no mukou ni tsuzuku... Mihatenu yume ga Naiteru...**" terdengar bunyi drum Chouji.

"**Yurete iru omokage ni... Bokura no negai Eien ni hateshinai Sou... Koboreteku... Ikutsu mo no namida... Nugutte wa Ashita o mesashite iku...**_ Huwo..._" bagian intro dinyanyikan lagi. Dan inilah bagian yang paling disukai Kankurou.

"**Itsuka... Ienakatta kotoba... Kyou wa... Kimi ni sasagetai...**" berhenti sejenak lagi." **Yurete iru omokage ni... Michibikareru mama Kakenukete ikou...**"

"**Sou... Mune ni shimatteta Kono omoi Moichido Nigirishimete Ima... Mekurumeku... jidai no naka Kore kara mo kitto Aruite iku darou... (9)**" lirik penutup dari Kankurou menutup lagu tersebut.

"_Warriors..._" ucap Kankurou terakhir kali.

Para penonton pun bertepuk tangan. Menyaksikan penampilan Kankurou dan bandnya yang sangat memukau. Mata Temari sampai berkaca-kaca melihat adik bandelnya itu bernyanyi (?).

"Tepuk tangan untuk Lee Parade!!!" Hidan pun kembali ke atas panggung dan memberikan tepuk tangan ke mereka. Disusul para penonton di kursi mereka masing-masing.

**Kita kembali ke NaruHina...**

**Di belakang panggung...**

"Ah? Di... dimana ini?" tanya Hinata yang baru tebangun dari pingsannya.

"Di back stage." Jawab seseorang yang sudah pasti dikenal Hinata, Naruto.

"Na... Naruto-kun?" panggil Hinata yang bernada bertanya.

"Ngg? Bagaimana keadaanmu Hina-chan? Aku sempat pangling ketika kau tiba-tiba pingsan. Kau membuatku hampir jantungan." Keluh Naruto khawatir.

"Aku... Maaf ya Naruto-kun." Ucap Hinata lirih dan dengan muka tertunduk.

"Ah. Tak apa-apa koq, Hina-chan. Bukan salahmu kalau kau pingsan. Harusnya aku yang minta maaf karena membuatmu kaget dan pingsan." Ucap Naruto sambil nyengir tak berdosa.

"Oh, ya! Bagaimana Hina-chan? Apa jawaban atas pengakuanku tadi? Oh, ya! Sebelum aku lupa, maukah engkau menjadi pacarku?" tanya Naruto dengan sangat serius.

"A... aku... mau..." jawab Hinata malu-malu kucing (kenapa gak sekalian malu" burung ya???).

"Ah! Arigatou Hina-chan! Kaa-san, Tou-san! Akhirnya aku dapet pacar!" teriak Naruto sambil memeluk Hinata erat. Yang dipeluk langsung membalas peluk tapi sambil menahan nafas.

"Na... Naruto-kun. Sesek napas nih." Keluh Hinata. Naruto pun langsung mengambil jarak dan meminta maaf.

"Gomen deh, Hina-chan. Habis, lagi seneng banget sih! Akhirnya aku bisa dapetin Hina-chan juga. Hehehe..." jawab Naruto innocent.

"Ehm... Ehm... Ehm..." dehem seseorang. Neji rupanya.

"Ne... Neji-nii?" tanya Hinata kaget.

"Bilang tou-san mu ya?" tanya Neji centil dan langsung menghampiri dan membelai rambut Hinata.

"Ganggu aja deh!" ucap Naruto sebal.

"Ja... jangan dong Neji-nii." Pinta Hinata memelas.

"Iya deh. habis, kayaknya kamu sayang deh sama Naru. Dan berarti hari ini yang resmi pacaran ada 3 pasang." Kata Neji segar (?).

"Nggg? Siapa?" tanya NaruHina bersamaan.

"First, SaiIno. Second, me and Tenten. And third, kalian berdua." Jelas Neji mengunakan bahasa Inggris.

"Ya udah deh. balik ke stage yuk!" ajak Neji dan diikuti Naruto dan Hinata yang bergandengan tangan. Sedangkan di balik tirai panggung sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak Namikaze-san dan Hiashi-san.

Chap 6 ENDDDD!!!! Sumimasen karena chap 6 a.k.a chap NaruHinanya dikit. Nggak tau kenapa lagi nggak ada ide untuk cerita NaruHinanya. Sumimasen sekali lagi. *sujud-sujud* Untuk lagu kali ini sebenarnya mau 2 ajah, tapi karena nggak punya ide untuk NaruHina, aku tambahin aja satu lagu. Yang nomor **(7) **judulnya **Shinkokyuu** yang dinyanyikan oleh **Super Beaver** dan menjadi soundtracknya **Naruto Shippuden Ed9 **(Banzai! Lagu Naruto Shippuden pertama yang ada di fic ini nih!). Lalu yang nomor **(8) **berjudul **Hitohira no Hanabira **yang dinyanyiin ama **Aimi **dan soundtracknya **Bleach Ed17 **(Jauh banget ya? Padahal di TV baru ed10...). Dan yang nomor **(9) ** judulnya **Warriors** yang dinyanyiin oleh **Yuichi Ikusawa **dan merupakan soundtrakcnya **Yu Gi Oh! Duel Monster Op4** (Aku lagi suka lagu ini!). Yawdah deh. Untuk chap selanjutnya kira-kira pair apa ya yang belum ditampilin? Nah, tunggu aja di next chap! Maaf kalo nanti agak lama update, habis aku mau menghadapi ulum. Jaa naa!!! Sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Do You Love Me?**

**Main chara: ShikaTema**

**Chapter 7: Where's the Love?**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto **tetep masih punya **Naruto**...

**Summary: **Sasuke menyatakan perasaan cintanya ke Sakura. Namun, Sakura tak percaya hal itu, karena Sasuke tak pernah sekalipun peduli terhadap Sakura. Meskipun Sakura sangat menyukai Sasuke. Bagaimanakah perasaan Sakura dan Sasuke saat itu? Dan bagaimana juga dengan Shikamaru? Akan saya ungkap sebulat (?) **MATANYA ROCK LEE**!!! *direnge Lee*...=,=...

****

"Si Naruto baka!" gerutu Shikamaru.

"Hnnn..." begitulah tanggapan Sasuke, sang rambut ayam (Maaf Sasuke FC...).

"Urat malunya udah ilang." Tanggap Sai sambil tersenyum tak berarti. Dalam hati dia bertanya, 'Urat malu tuh apaan sih? Kok banyak orang bilang gitu?'

"Habis ini, siapa yang nyanyi?" tanya Neji yang tiba-tiba datang bersama Naruto. Kalau Hinata sih, sudah kembali ke tempat ngumpul teman-temannya.

"Sasuke. Yang terakhir Shikamaru." Jawab Gaara datar.

"Hoooo...." kini Neji hanya berHOHO ria.

"Sas!" panggil Shikamaru.

"Ngg?" tanggap Sasuke.

"Kali ini lo mau melakukan hal 'nekat' nggak?" tanya Shikamaru penuh teka-teki.

"Hal nekat apaan?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Hal nekat... Kayak yang Neji ama Naruto lakuin." Jawab Shikamaru enteng.

"Edisud rahma kartolo... Maksud lo?" tanya Sasuke menirukan gaya salah satu iklan (Iklan apa aku lupa...*dibekep*).

"Maksud gue, kapan lo mau nembak Saku-chan?" tanya Shikamaru to the point (Harusnya to the pointnya dari tadi ya? Bodo' ah!).

"Hussshhh... Apaan sih lo? Gak mungkin sekarang lagi!" bentak Sasuke.

"Ada apa Sasuke? Apanya yang 'gak mungkin sekarang'?"tanya Neji yang mendengar perkataan Sasuke tadi.

"Eh? Oh, nggak kok." Ucap Sasuke salting dan mukanya memerah. Shikamaru hanya tertawa di balik layar (?).

"Ya udah deh, kita nyanyi lagi yuk!" ajak Neji.

Para personil tampan itu pun naik ke atas panggung. Setelah Hidan yang kembali sadar dari dunianya yang bangkit (?) lagi karena ke'NEKAT'an Naruto tadi, akhirnya berbicara dan mempersilakan Aqua Timez untuk bernyanyi yang keempat kalinya.

"Hnn... Penonton sekalian. Saya akan menyanyikan lagu yang saya ciptakan bersama teman dekat saya, Na *berhenti bernafas sejenak* Ru *muntah-muntah* Toh *tertawa* dan Shikamaru." Ucap Sasuke sambil melakukan hal-hal aneh tadi.

'Ngapain sih tu anak?' tanya Naruto dalam hati.

"Selamat menikmati. Hnnn..." ucap Sasuke lagi (Kenapa dari tadi di berHN terus ya?).

Sasuke mulai memainkan bassnya. Kemudian disusul dengan gesekan indah dari biola yang dimainkan Shikamaru (Gak bisa kebayang, Shika maen biola! Pasti keren!). Dan bererapa tabuhan drum Naruto.

****

**Dareka ga ima hora yobu koe ga suru**

**Kazamidori ga ibasho wo tsugete iru**

**Suwarikonda kono saka no tochuu de**

**Sora wo tobetara ii na to tsubuyaita**

****

Kali ini para fans dari ShikaSasu (Koq jadi pair ya?) mulai berKYAKYA ria. Memang Sasuke terlihat sangat keren ketika bermain bass. Dan Shikamaru, gak usah ditanya deh. emang dia jago memainkan semua alat musik kan? Dan arransemen biola di lagu ini memanglah sangat keren.

****

**Hatenai yume to hate aru ima to**

**Wasurenai hibi wasuretai hibi**

**Nakushita mono ga fueta samishisa wo**

**Migaru ni nareta n da to waraeru kai?**

****

Sakura yang melihat penampilan Sasuke itu sangatlah terpesona. Begitu juga dengan para penonton, yang cewek terutama. Ada yang pingsan, ada yang mimisan, ada yang mupeng, dan ada juga yang berpikiran hentai (Mulai deh, hentai mode on!!!).

****

**I wanna fly away kotae wo motomete**

**Kizuitayo ayamachi mo kuyashisa mo hane ni natte**

**Karadajuu kazekanji soshite ima te wo hirogete**

****

Musik reff mulai berbunyi. Diiringi dengan gesekan lembut biola. Membuat lagu yang berkesan rock itu terdengar indah. Suara Sasuke yang agak monoton berubah menjadi keras sepenuhnya.

****

**Taiyou no mannaka e ima ore wa toberu darou**

**Kanashimi no yoru wo nuke ima yori mo toberu darou**

**I can fly away**

****

'Sasuke-kun, keren banget!' puji inner Sakura. 'Andai aku bisa mendapat tempat di hatimu.' Gumam Sakura dalam dunia inner (?)-nya.

Suara bass dan gesekan biola serta tabuhan drum (dari tadi ni terus deh.) menghiasi lagu ini lagi. Semua penonton langsung terkesima kembali ketika melihat Shikamaru yang dengan senyum charmingnya (Hallah!) dan dengan tangan emasnya (Apaan lagi tuh?) menggesekkan biola (Hentai mode on!!!) dengan penuh semangat namun lembut.

****

**Puraido toka mei de dekita**

**Torikago wo ima ketobashite yaru**

**Isshun no shoudou wa eien no gekidou**

**Sono basho kara tobu nara ima hora**

****

Lagu yang semula cepat itu menjadi lambat. Namun setelah terdengar lagi petikan bass Sasuke, membuat klimaks lagu ini semakin seru. Karena lagu ini kembali bertempo cepat. Dan tabuhan drum Naruto juga semakin keras bak marching band.

****

**Maiagare kanashimi mo yorokobi mo chikara ni naru**

**Kurikaesu machigai mo susumu tame no hikari ni naru**

**Onboro no tsubasa demo jibun rashiku tobeba ii**

**Taiyou no mannaka e**

**I can fly away (10)**

****

Berakhirlah lagu tersebut dengan sebuah alunan bass yang menggetarkan. Semua penonton memberikan applouse yang sangat meriah bagi band tersebut (Meskipun yang banyak diceritain di sini Sasuke, Shika, dan Naruto). Bahkan para fans fanatik mereka sampai meneriaki nama mereka bak gendang yang bertalu-talu.

"Sekian dari penampilan saya. Terima kasih banyak." Ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum datar. Dan Itachi yang menyaksikan otoutounya itu juga ikut tersenyum. 'Ternyata adikku juga bisa begitu.'

Sakura yang melihat senyum Sasuke (Meskipun samar-samar...) jadi ikut tersenyum juga. Temari yang melihat hal ini langsung berkata, "Cie, Saku-chan. Ada yayangnya di atas." Ledek Temari kena sasaran.

"A... apaan sih Temari-chan? Emangnya siapa yayangku?" tanya Sakura sambil menutup mukanya yang bersemburat merah.

"Ayam! Ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke?" jawab sekaligus tanyanya Temari sambil tertawa.

"Ngeledek nih?" tanya Sakura yang agak kesal.

"Tapi Shika dengan Naruto juga di atas kan?" tanya Matsuri. Otomatis wajah Sakura dan Hinata (Ingatkan, dulu Saku punya hub (emang hub di siskom?) ama Shika, dan Hina sekarang pacaran ama Naru?) memerah.

"Hush! Matsuri! Jangan buat Hina-chan cemburu dong! Sekarang kan NaruHina resmi pacaran! Gak tau ya?" tegas Tenten.

"Oh? Nggak tau tuh. Emang sejak kapan?" tanya Matsuri loading.

"Sejak barusan!" jawab Tenten ketus.

"Dasar gak up to date!" olok Ino juga.

"Yeee! Biarin!" ujar Matsuri tak peduli. "Jadi, pilih yang mana Sakura?" tanya Matsuri ke Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun aja! Kalo Naruto kan udah punya Hinata *saat ini Hinata sudah terkulai lemah*, kalo Shikamaru kan.... Emmm... calonnya Temari!" teriak Ino dikata-kata yang terakhir itu. Dan langsung saja, semua penonton plus Temari yang dengar itu langsung kaget. Shikamaru juga yang mendengar namanya disebut-sebut langsung mendelik ke arah Ino dengan tatapan horor.

"NANDA KOREEEE????" pekik Temari dan Shikamaru bersamaan. Saat itu Temari langsung membekap mulut Ino, dan Shikamaru langsung berlari ke arah Ino dengan kecepatan cahayanya (Emang Sena???) dan memberikan sedikit banyak (?) death-glare kepada Ino. Tak dapat diayalkan lagi, para penonton langsung terpekik-pekik ria. Sedang Ino langsung melepas mulutnya dari bekapan Temari dan berdiri bak Gaara yang menjaga imejnya.

"Apa-apaan sih tadi? Apa maksud kamu?" tanya Temari marah.

"Apanya yang gue ama Temari?" tanya Shikamaru tegas.

"Emmm... Anooo... Lupain aja deh!" ucap Ino terbata-bata.

"Oke! Kalau begitu habis ini jangan gitu lagi ya! Dan aku mau minta konfirm ma kamu!" ancam Temari. Tak lupa Shikamaru juga mengiyakan.

"Kapan kapan aja deh." jawab Ino enteng.

"Te... Temari! Kapan kita nyanyi?" tanya Sakura yang sudah bosan dengan kekacauan yang sebenarnya malah jadi bercabang-cabang ini.

"Yawdah deh! mari ke panggung frendz!" ajak Temari yang kembali bersemangat '45.

"Cewek aneh!" gumam Shikamaru.

'Sakura. Aku akan menunggu sampai kau selesai nyanyi. Dan aku akan menyatakan semuanya.' Tekad seseorang dari dalam hatinya (Tebaklah siapa dia!!!).

Para penonton yang sudah tidak sabar akan penampilan Super Girlz band yang selanjutnya, sudah menyerukan nama mereka. Namun, ada sedikit perubahan jadwal. Ternyata yang menyanyi terlebih dahulu adalah Sakura. Akhirnya Sakura dan lainnya mengambil posisi masing-masing. Terdengarlah musik kecapi dari arransemen yang dibuat Hinata. Kemudian petikan gitar dari Ino menandakan lagu tersebut dimulai

****

**Juuroku de kimi to ai hyakunen no koi wo shite ne  
Hirahira to mai ochiru sakura no hanabira no shita de**

Aitakute kakenuketa hi no ataru kyuu na sakamichi ya  
Kouen no sumi futari no kage wa ima mo kawaranu mama

Kimi to boku to "Sakura biyori" kaze ni yurete mai modoru  
Marude nagai yume kara sameta you ni miageta saki wa momoiro no sora

****

**Flashback: Mode On...**

_21 Juli 20xx, merupakan hari pertama Sakura bersekolah di SHS Konoha. Sekolah yang disebut-sebut sebagai gudangnya murid berprestasi ini, membuat Sakura bangga masuk ke sekolah megah ini. Menurut pandangannya, semua orang disini sangatlah baik dan ramah. Terbukti, karena dalam satu hari saja dia sudah bisa mendapat teman._

"_Hari yang sangat indah untuk jiwa yang lagi senang." Gumam Sakura sambil berjalan menyusuri sekolah barunya itu. Saat itu adalah pulang sekolah, jadi dia sekarang sedang berada di halaman sekolahnya. Dan memang hari tersebut sangatlah indah. Karena bertepatan dengan hari ulang tahunnya (Maaf, aku lupa tanggal ultahnya berapa, yang pasti sekitar segitu lah...) dan sedang musim gugur. Dimana bunga-bunga sakura yang sangatlah indah berterbangan dan menjatuhi rambut halus Sakura._

"_Aku sedang senang... Aku sedang senang... Ukh..." senandung kecil Sakura tiba-tiba terhenti karena dia menabrak seseorang dan membuatnya jatuh dan kakinya terkilir._

"_Hei! Kalau jalan liat-liat! Punya mata gak sih?" omel orang yang menabrak Sakura tadi. Bercirikan bermata onyx, berwajah tampan namun beraut emo-face, keren, berpembawaan tenang, dan yang pasti berambut ayam!!! (Pikiran Sakura nih!!!)_

"_Ma... maaf." Ucap Sakura. Namun hatinya terasa teriris dengan perkataan kasar dari lelaki tersebut. Meskipun kelihatannya bukan kesalahan Sakura sepenunhya, namun lelaki itu dengan suksesnya membuat Sakura hampir menangis. Dan akhirnya Sakura pun berlari dan menangis dalam diam._

_**Flashback: Mode Off...**_

****

**Suki deshita suki deshita egao saki someta kimi ga  
Boku dake ga shitteita migigawa yawarakana ibasho**

Sakura no shita no yakusoku "rainen mo koko ni koyou"tte  
Nandomo tashikameattakedo ima mo hatasenu mama

Kimi to boku to "Sakura biyori" kaze ni sotto yomigaeru  
Kimi mo ima doko ka de miteru no kanaa ano hi to onaji momoiro no sora

****

**Flashback: Mode On...**

"_Padahal tadi nyenengin banget. Tapi semua berubah karena lelaki tadi. Jahat banget sih dia?" tanya Sakura sambil berlari pulang menuju rumahnya._

"_Saku-chan?" tanya seseorang. Shikamaru rupanya. Kali ini dia satu SMU juga dengan Sakura. Namun tak sekelas._

"_Shi... Shikamaru-kun?" respek Sakura yang berusaha menyembunyikan tangis pilunya (Wuih! Kata-katanya!!!). Namun sikapnya itu membuat Shikamaru makin khawatir dengan Sakura. Dia berpikir bahwa Sakura terlanda bencana (Lebay mode on...)._

"_Kamu habis nangis?" tanya Shikamaru dan mendekati Sakura._

"_Nggak kok! Nggak kenapa-napa." Jawab Sakura sambil menatap Shikamaru meyakinkan._

"_Are you sure? Aku nggak yakin. Pasti kamu habis kenapa-napa. Iya kan?" tanya Shikamaru bak jaksa agung (Kok lari ke hakim-jaksa sih?)._

"_Beneran kok. Aku nggak papa." Jawab Sakura meyakinkan. Namun semburat kesedihan terpancar dari mata hijau emeraldnya itu._

"_Ya udah deh. aku mau pulang dulu ya. Habisnya aku mau nganterin nyokap ke tempat bokapku di rumah sakit. Jaa!" ucap Shikamaru dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sakura sendiri._

"_Shikamaru-kun, kamu masih kayak dulu ya." Gumam Sakura dan melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya._

_**Flashback: Mode Off...**_

****

**Oikaketa hibi no naka ni kizamareta ashiato wa  
Nani yori mo kakegae no nai takaramono**

Kimi to boku to "Sakura biyori" kaze ni yurete mai modoru  
Tomedonai omoi ga afuredashite namida ga komiageta 

**Kimi to boku to "Sakura biyori" kaze ni yurete mai modoru  
Mada minu mirai wo mune ni daite miageta saki wa momoiro no sora (11)**

****

Selesailah lagu yang dinyanyikan Sakura bersama bandnya itu. Terlihat kalau mata Sakura berkaca-kaca. Namun tak seperti wajah para penonton yang sangat gembira.

"Arigatou." Ucap Sakura diakhir lagunya.

Kemudian, Aqua Timez pun naik ke atas panggung lagi. Kali ini Sai yang menyanyi. Nyanyian yang sama seperti waktu mereka latihan (Skip aja ya, karena nanti bisa-bisa kepanjangan.).

Setelah itu, para personil Super Girlz pun naik ke atas panggung lagi. Untuk menyanyikan lagu berikutnya.

"Oke! Sesuai janji kami, selanjutnya yang akan bernyanyi adalah Ino. Silakan Ino." Ucap sang leader mempersilakan temannya itu bernyanyi.

Suara bass Temari pun terdengar. Disambut dengan tabuhan drum dari Tenten. Dan suara Ino pun terdengar.

"**Kumottera... DOONATSU... tabe taku natta kedo... Ano ana wa... nande aiteru no? kawaii kedo...**"

"**Dare mo oshiete kurenai...**" kemudian terdengarlah suara teman-temannya yang lain "_Aaa..._" "**demo wakatte 'ru koto wa aru...**" lanjut Ino. Kemudian terdengarlah bagian reffnya.

"**Dareka ga... naite tara... dakishime you... sore dake de ii... Dareka ga... waratte tara... kata wo kumou... sore dake de ii...**" kemudian terdengar musik intro.

"**Hareta nee... hashiri ni yukou... dekiru tokoru made... Dango ya... soko ni aru yo... ocha nonde kou...**" terdengar lagi suara indah Ino. Disaat ini, Sai sudah tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Ciee... Orang yang baru pacaran..." ledek Naruto.

"Ah... Biasa aja kok." Sanggah Sai.

"**Yuuhi wa doko nishizunda no...**" terdengar suara teman-temannya. "_Aaa..._" "**Ano kono HAATO no mukou gawa...**"

"**Dareka ga... taoretara... okoseba ii... sore dake de ii... Dareka ga... tatte nara... sasaereba ii... sore dake de ii...**" nyanyian Ino yang merdu terdengar dan ditambah musik reff yang semakin semarak.

Kali ini musik dari bass Temari yang terdengar sangat mendominasi. Dan sedikit tabuhan drum dan suara keyboard Hinata membuat lagu ini terkesan bergenre semi rock.

Kemudian nyanyian menjadi lambat. Ino juga menyanyikan lirik itu menjadi lambat. "**Mieta nee... ikubeki toko, honto wa saisho kara... Wakatte 'ta... mayou no wa, atari mae sa...**" dan terdengar tabuhan keras dari drum yang dimainkan Tenten.

"**Dareka ga... naite tara... dakishime you... sore dake de ii... Dareka ga... waratte... tara kata wo kumou... sore dake de ii... Dareka ga... taoretara okoseba ii... sore dake de ii... Dareka ga... tatte nara sasaereba ii... sore dake de ii...**" bagian reff terakhir dinyanyikan sebelum penutup.

"**EVERYBODY NEEDS SOMEBODY...**" suara Tenten terdengar.

"**EVERYBODY NEEDS SOMEBODY...**" kini suara Hinata terdengar.

"**EVERYBODY NEEDS SOMEBODY...**" selanjutnya, suara Sakura yang terdengar.

"**EVERYBODY NEEDS SOMEBODY... (12)**" dan terakhir, suara Temari yang terdengar bersama suara lainnya. Dan diakhiri dengan musik bass.

"Sekian penampilan dari saya, dan terima kasih." Ujar Ino dan membungkukkan badannya.

"Pacar gue emang hebat." Gumam Sai sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Iya deh. tapi pacar gue keren juga kan? Pake drumnya." Timpal Neji dan tersenyum simpul.

"Pacar gue juga!" teriak Naruto tak mau kalah.

"Cieee.... Pacar-pacaran nih. Kalo kita, Sas, nggak punya pacar. Kasian banget ya?" kata Shikamaru yang punya maksud.

"Maksud lo?" tanya Sasuke loading.

"Ehm... Sa... ku... ra..." bisik Shikamaru di telinga Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke bergidik.

"Ap... apaan?" tanya Sasuke yang salah tingkah. Dengan muka semerah kepiting masak dan keringat yang tiada berhenti mengalir. Membuat Sasuke terlihat lucu sekali.

"Halah! Tembak aja!" jawab Shikamaru dan berucap keras.

"Tembak? Entar mati dong?" tanya Sasuke bego'.

"Ha? Tembak? Mati? Siapa?" tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi dan heboh.

"Ada deh." jawab Shikamaru penuh teka-teki.

"Maksudnya, Sasuke disuruh Shikamaru nembak cewek." Ucap Neji dan tepat sasaran. Alhasil, Sasuke yang mendengar langsung bergidik lagi.

Setelah Sakura dan teman-temannya kembali ke kursi yang mereka tempati tadi. Kemudian terdengarlah seseorang memanggil Sakura, Shikamaru.

"Saku-chan! Sini deh!" teriak Shikamaru.

"He?" tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk diri sendiri.

"Iya." Ucap Shikamaru mengiyakan.

"Ta... tapi..." perkataan Sakura terhenti ketika Shikamaru menggenggam tangan Sakura dan menarik Sakura pergi.

"Shi... Shikamaru-kun?" panggil Sakura.

"Eh, nas! Jangan culik Sakura ya!" ancam Temari.

"Gue cuman pinjem bentar kok." Terang Shikamaru dan beranjak pergi dengan tangan masih menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"Ada apa, Shikamaru-kun?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Liat aja nanti. Kamu pasti bakalan senang." Jawab Shikamaru tanpa memandang wajah Sakura yang memerah.

'Shikamaru-kun, mau ngapain ya?' tanya Sakura dalam hati.

Setelah sampai di taman dekat kolam renang, Shikamaru menghentikan langkahnya. Sakura pun mengikuti. Namun dalam hati Sakura, ia masih bertanya-tanya.

"Sasuke! Come here!" panggil dan suruh Shikamaru. Kemudian, keluarlah Sasuke dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Sa... Sasuke-kun? Shikamaru-kun, ada apa ini?" tanya Sakura yang makin khawatir. Namun dalam hati ia sudah merasa sangat senang karena ada dua orang yang mengisi relung hatinya.

"Oke! Sas, sekarang lu yang lanjutin. Gue cuma dukung dari belakang. Saku-chan, tenang aja. Sasuke nggak bakalan ngapa-ngapain kamu kok. Gue pergi dulu ya! Selamat bersenang-senang. Good luck ya, Sas!" ucap Shikamaru sebelum kepergiannya, dan memberikan sebuah kedipan manis (?) ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Shi... Shikamaru!" panggil Sasuke. Namun Shikamaru sudah pergi menghilang ke dalam gedung.

"Sasuke-kun, sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Sakura yang makin bingung.

"Maaf Sakura. Aku mau tanya, apa rumor yang selama ini ada itu benar?" tanya Sasuke yang agak canggung. Tapi, Sakura sama sekali tak mengerti.

"Rumor? Rumor apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Rumor, kalau kau... menyukaiku." Jawab Sasuke datar.

Seketika juga, muka Sakura berubah pucat. Ia tak tahu harus bicara apa. Suaranya seakan tak bisa keluar. Keringat bercucuran membahasi wajahnya. Matanya seakan sayu dan terlihat lemas. Benar-benar memprihatinkan.

"Sa... Sakura! Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke yang khawatir melihat perubahan ekspresi Sakura. Dia merasa bersalah karena telah berucap hal yang bisa membuat Sakura bersikap aneh begitu.

"A... aku..." ucap Sakura yang tak bisa berbicara.

"Tidak papa Sakura. Tenanglah. Aku tak kan memaksamu untuk menjawabnya." Ucap Sasuke menenangkan sambil memegang kedua bahu Sakura.

"Ma... maaf Sasuke-kun. Aku sebenarnya..." ucap Sakura. Namun terhenti karena dengan tiba-tiba Sasuke memegang tangan Sakura lembut.

"Sakura. Aku tahu, kau menyukaiku kan?" tanya Sasuke meyakinkan.

"Sasuke-kun, aku..."

"Ucapkan kata itu!" perintah Sasuke.

"Kata apa?" tanya Sakura yang seakan depresi.

"Aku menyukaimu. Maaf kalau selama ini aku selalu cuek terhadapmu, Sakura." Jelas Sasuke.

"Aku... tak percaya... Kalau Sasuke-kun..." kemudian Sakura menangis. Namun, tangis bahagia yang tampak. Sakura bahagia, karena perasaan cintanya tersampaikan.

"Aku juga." Tangis Sakura pacah. Kemudian Sasuke memeluk Sakura hangat. Seakan mereka adalah pasangan yang sudah terpisah sekian lama.

"Sebenarnya, aku juga sudah lama suka padamu. Tapi, aku memang terlalu cuek untuk menanggapinya. Sampai Shikamaru bilang kepadaku, 'Lakukan sekarang!' Begitu." Jelas Sasuke. Kemudian mempererat pelukannya.

"Aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau jadi pacarku?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap lembut Sakura.

"Ma... mau. Aku juga mencintaimu." Jawab Sakura. Dan sedikit demi sedikit jarak wajah semakin berdekatan. Namun sebelum wajah mereka bersentuhan, datanglah sang malaikat cinta (Baca: Shikamaru Red.) dan setan-setan pengganggu (Baca: Naruto dkk Red.).

Kemudian terdengarlah nyanyian dari Shikamaru. Beserta bunyi gitar dari Neji dan Ino. Dan tepukan tangan dari yang lain. Namun sangatlah harmonis.

****

**Douse nara mou  
Hetakuso na yume wo egaite ikou yo  
Douse nara mou  
Hetakuso de akaruku yukai na ai no aru yume wo  
"Kidon nakute ii  
Kakkotsuke nai hou ga omaerashii yo"**

Isshoukenmei ni nareba naru hodo  
Karamawari shite shimau bokura no tabiji wa  
Shougakusei no  
Te to ashi ga issho ni dechau koushin mitai  
Sore mo mata iin ja nai?  
Ikite yuku koto nante sa  
Kitto hito ni warawareru kurai ga  
Choudo iin da yo

Kokoro no oku no oku  
Tojikometeta hontou no boku  
Namami no san-juu-roku do gobun  
Kazarazu ni iza we don't stop  
Kedo mada tsuyogatterun da yo  
Mada baria wo hatterun da yo  
Itami to tatakatterun da yo

Tsurai toki tsurai to ietara ii no ni naa  
Boku-tachi wa tsuyogatte warau yowamushi da  
Sabishii no ni heiki na furi wo shite iru no wa  
Kuzure ochite shimai sou na  
Jibun wo mamoru tame na no sa

Boku dake ja nai hazu sa  
Ikiba no nai kono kimochi wo  
Ibasho no nai kono kodoku wo  
Kakaete iru no wa...

Hito no itami ni wa mukanshin  
Sono kuse jibun no koto to naru to fuan ni natte  
Hito wo kiratte  
Fukou na no wa jibun dakette omottari  
Ataerare nai koto wo tada nageite  
San sai ji no you ni wameite  
Ai toiu na no oyatsu wo suwatte matteru boku wa  
ASUFARUTO no terikaeshi ni mo makezu ni  
Jibun no ashi de aruiteku hitotachi wo mite omotta  
Ugokaseru ashi ga aru nara  
Mukaitai basho ga aru nara  
Kono ashi de aruite yukou

Mou nido tohontono egao wo torimodosu koto  
Dekinai kamoshirenai to omou yoru mo atta kedo

Taisetsu na hito-tachi no atatakasa ni sasaerare  
Mou ichido shinjite miyou ka na to omoi mashita

Tsurai toki tsurai to ietara ii no ni naa  
Boku-tachi wa tsuyogatte warau yowamushi da  
Sabishii no ni heiki na furi wo shite iru no wa  
Kuzure ochite shimai sou na  
Jibun wo mamoru tame dakedo

Ayamachi mo kizuato mo tohou ni kure  
Besokaita hi mo  
Boku ga boku toshite ikitekita akashi ni shite  
Douse nara korekara wa isso dare yori mo  
Omoikiri hetakuso na yume wo egaite yukou  
Ii wake wo katadukete doudou to mune wo hari  
Jibun toiu ningen wo utai tsuduke you** (13)**

****

Suasana menjadi sangat mengharukan. Entah kenapa. Tak ada yang tahu itu. Namun, keceriaan kemudian menghinggapi semua insan yang ada di depan kolam renang itu. Tertawa senang dan bahagia terutama dirasakan oleh Sasuke dan Sakura. Sekali lagi, kedua personil dari band yang berbeda itu kembali terjalin suatu hubungan. Cinta.

"Terima kasih ya semua." Ucap Sakura dan tersenyum kemudian memeluk teman-temannya satu persatu.

"Ini semua ide Shikamaru. Dia pengen kalau kalian bahagia. Gitu!" jelas Naruto.

"Oh. Makasih yah Shikamaru-kun." Ucap Sakura.

"Hehehe... Doutashimashite." Ucap Shikamaru sambil nyengir.

"Kita kembali yuk! Dicariin nih." Ucap Matsuri. Kemudian semua pergi. Dan di barisan terakhir, berjalanlah Sasuke, Sakura (Yang saling berpegangan tangan) Shikamaru, dan Temari (Yang saling dorong-dorongan).

"Seneng banget deh." gumam Sakura.

"Iya. Kita jadi kayak pasangan yang paling romantis ya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Iya." Jawab Sakura. "Oh ya! Kalian, kapan jadian?" tanya Sakura mengalihkan perhatian. Dengan memberikan pertanyaan mengejutkan untuk Shikamaru dan Temari.

"NANJA KOREEEEEEEE?????????????????" teriak dua orang itu membuat Sakura dan Sasuke memakai 10 lapis kapas untuk melindungi telinganya yang terkena getaran hebat dari dua insan berdosa (?) itu.

"Diantara kita berlima, kalian kan yang belum punya gebetan? Dan juga, ngapain sekarang kalian berduaan gitu?" tanya Sasuke. Otomatis, muka kedua orang yang dimaksud tersebut langsung semerah cabai rawit.

"Ya... Dia yang ngikutin gue." Sergah Shikamaru sambil menunjuk Temari.

"He? Aku? Pandai banget sih lu ngeles? Kan elu yang ngikutin gue?" tanya Temari dan sekaligus berupa tuduhan.

"Ya udah deh. kita kembali. Habis ini kita kan nyanyi lagi. Elu lagi yang nyanyi." Perintah Sasuke. Dan beranjak pergi bersama Sakura.

"Eh? Chotto matte yo, Sasuke!" teriak Shikamaru dan berlari.

"He? Matte minna!!!" teriak Temari dan berlari menyusul teman-temannya.

YAPPA!!! Chapter 7 selesai!!! Akhirnya, chapter panjang ini selesai juga. Sorry kalo SasuSakunya gak ngeh gitu. Udah itu ada ShikaSasu juga. Maaf kalo gak suka. Tapi akhirnya gimana? Keren kan? *diplester* Entah kenapa, lagu yang ada di chap ini 4 buah. Habis untuk lagu terakhir baru kepikiran mau masukin pas denger lagunya. Dan oh ya! Aku mau minta maaf, pas di chap 6 aku bilang agak lama apdet. Gak taunya cepet juga. Dan masalah tanggal ultahnya Sakura itu, aku lupa tanggalnya tanggal berapa. Tapi kalo nggak salah sih tanggal itu. Kalo salah bilang ya! Dan untuk lagu kali ini, judul lagu yang nomor **(10) **berjudul **Taiyou no Mannaka he **yang dipopulerkan oleh **Bivattchee **dan merupakan soundtracknya **Eureka 7 Op3**. Yang nomor **(11) **berjudul **Sakura Biyori **kalau nggak salah artinya Cherry Blossom Weather dipopulerkan oleh **Hoshimura Mai **dan merupakan soundtrack **Bleach Ed10**. Lagu yang **(12) **berjudul **Dareka ga **dinyanyikan oleh **Puffy **dan merupakan ost. **Naruto Shippuden Movie3**. Untuk yang nomor **(13) **berjudul **Ketsui no Asa ni **yang dinyanyikan oleh **Aqua Timez**. Yawdah deh segitu dulu. Malam dan terima kasih (Sok formal...).


	8. Chapter 8

**Do You Love Me?**

**Main chara: ShikaTema**

**Chapter 8: Each Feeling**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Disclaimer: **Saya nyerah! **Naruto **takkan menjadi milik saya. **Masashi Kishimoto **tetap gak mau ngasih. Ya udah deh saya nyerah...

**Summary:** Kali ini giliran Shikamaru yang nyanyi. Begitu juga dengan Temari. Dan disaat yang sama mereka berdua mendapat request untuk berduet. Bagaimana jadinya ya? Apakah mereka mau? Baiklah, akan saya bahas seprimitif (?) **GAOOOOUUUUUUU**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *dihancurin Gaou*

****

'Cih! Sakura nyebelin! Kok aku ditanyain gituan sih? Siapa juga yang mau pacaran ama nanas itu?' pikir Temari dalam hati. "Eh? Tapi, kapan Sakura bilang aku mau pacaran ama si nanas itu ya? Dia kan cuma bilang..." ucap Temari yang sebenarnya mau diucapkannya hanya dalam hati. Namun, tiba-tiba Shikamaru melabrak Temari.

"Owww...." rintih Temari seraya memegangi lengan atasnya yang sakit karena bertabrakan dengan Shikamaru.

"Woy! Jalan liat-liat dong! Sakit nih!" cerca Temari kemudian melempar high heelsnya ke arah Shikamaru. Namun, nasib malang malah menimpa...

"Adooohhh!!! Sakit banget neh! Anjrot! Sendal sapa neh?" tanya orang yang kepalanya benjol karena terlempar high heels Temari. Ternyata dia adalah Kankurou.

"Duh, kok kena Kankurou sih?" tanya Temari dengan suara yang kecil dan terdengar panik.

"Week... Gak kena..." olok Shikamaru sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Awas lu ya!" geram Temari dan beranjak ke tempat Kankurou untuk meminta maaf dan high heelsnya.

"Tema-chan!" panggil Hinata yang melihat Temari datang dengan wajah menyedihkan.

"Kamu kenapa Tem?" tanya Tenten.

"Tadi diapelin ama Kankurou. Gara-gara salah lempar." Jawab Temari lesu.

"Kok bisa?" tanya Sakura.

"Tuh! Gara-gara si nanas brengsek itu!" maki Temari sambil menunjuk arah dimana Shikamaru sekarang berada. Di atas panggung.

"Ehm... ehm..." dehem Ino yang sepertinya dibuat-buat.

"Apaan sih?" tanya Temari yang agak malu karena tahu apa maksud Ino berdehem tadi.

"Nggak kok." Jawab Ino sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Selamat menikmati." Ucap Shikamaru dari atas panggung. Membuat Temari dan Ino berhenti melakukan hal-hal bodoh.

Musik mulai mengalun. Dimulai dari arransemen dan bass dari Sai dan Sasuke. Lalu bunyi drum Naruto dan keyboard Sai.

****

**You wanna bet?**

Wazuka naru saigetsu no  
Itadaki itsuwari wa hikarabi ma ni saku himawari  
Mae muki de tsukkiru shikanai  
kekkyoku nihiru na POOZU na do iranai  
Chinmoku wa kin de yuuben wa gin de  
Docchi demo nai keredo ii ndesu  
Dou MEDARU wo mezasu more SUTEPPU APPU  
APUROOCHI wa mashoumen kara desu yo  
desu yo, mashoumen kara desu yo  
desu yo

****

**Flashback: Mode On...**

_21 Juli 20xx, hari pertama Shikamaru menginjakkan kaki di SHS Konoha. Dan disinilah ia sekarang. Berada di kelas 1-B. Kelas yang katanya menghasilkan alumni-alumni yang berprestasi._

_Memang, kalau dilihat-lihat, orang yang bisa masuk ke kelas favorit ini adalah siswa-siswi yang pandai dan berbakat dalam bidang apapun. Termasuklah Shikamaru di dalamnya. Karena memang, ia sejak TK sampai SMP selalu mendapat ranking satu di sekolahnya. Belum lagi dia sudah keluar-masuk luar negeri untuk mengikuti olimpiade-olimpiade. Dan pasti selalu mendapat juara pertama. Dan kemampuannya dalam bermusik juga sangatlah hebat. Bahkan ia disebut-sebut sebagai anak jenius dalam musik dan berbagai hal, yang hanya ada dalam 100 tahun._

_Tapi sepertinya Shikamaru tak mau masuk ke kelas yang ia anggap merepotkan ini. Selalu disanjung dan dipuji-puji orang adalah salah satu hal yang dibencinya. Karena ia memang pemalas nomor satu._

_Pada saat jam pelajaran pertama, adalah jam wali kelas. Wali kelasnya adalah Hatake Kakashi. Dan disaat itu Kakashi menjelaskan tentang dirinya, SHS Konoha, tata tertib yang harus ditaati, dan kegiatan klub yang dapat diikuti siswa._

"_Baiklah, klub terakhir. Yaitu band. Kalian boleh membentuk band dengan sesama teman sekelas atau dengan kelas lain juga boleh. Ada yang mau ikut?" tanya Kakashi-sensei._

"_Saya ikut." Ujar Shikamaru tiba-tiba._

"_He? Yakin lu?" tanya Neji sambil berbisik. Dan ditanggapi Shikamaru dengan anggukan pelan namun terlihat mantap._

"_Baiklah. Siapa yang mau kamu calonin untuk jadi anggota bandmu?" tanya Kakashi lagi._

"_Saya mencalonkan Hyuuga Neji, dan Uchiha Sasuke. Yang lainnya akan menyusul." Jelas Shikamaru._

_Kemudian terdengarlah teriakan mengejutkan dari dua orang yang disebutkan tadi. Teriakan yang bagai diteriakan oleh seorang monster._

"_APAAAAA????? Serius lo????" tanya Sasuke dan Neji yang sangatlah kaget._

"_Gue serius dodol!" desis Shikamaru ke kedua temannya itu._

"_Jadi, bagaimana? Sasuke, Neji. Apa kalian setuju?" tanya Kakashi yang berwajah bosan._

"_Hmmm... Bagaimana ya?" pikir Neji yang tampak seperti sedang mempermainkan._

"_Saya setuju sensei." Ucap Sasuke tiba-tba._

"_Baiklah. Lalu, bagaimana denganmu Neji?" tanya Kakashi yang sudah menatap Neji lekat-lekat._

"_A... Kalau begitu. Saya setuju-setuju aja deh." ucap Neji meragukan._

"_Baiklah kalau begitu. Kalau mau menambah personil lagi, langsung daftar aja ke Asuma-sensei. Pembimbing kegiatan klub band." Terang Kakashi sambil sesekali melirik kertas yang berisi tentang tata tertib sekolah, tata tertib kelas, dan lain-lain, termasuk tentang kegiatan klub._

_TENG TONG TENG TONG...._

_Bel pun berbunyi. Menandakan istirahat. Hal yang paling ditunggu-tunggu para murid di sekolah itu. Dan setelah Kakashi menyudahi pelajarannya (Meskipun baru perkenalan), semua murid berhamburan keluar kelas._

_**Flashback: Mode Off...**_

****

Setelah selang jeda sebentar, Shikamaru mulai menyanyi lagi. Lagu yang bertempo sangat cepat (Author sampai capek ngikutin lagunya, meskipun udah ada liriknya.). dan kembali para fans Aqua Timez berteriak seperti mereka adalah seorang artis mancanegara.

Dan disaat yang sama, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten. Masing-masing dari mereka mulai memuja-muji pacar baru mereka. Tak terkecuali dengan Temari yang hanya bersungut ria di dunianya.

"Pacarku keren ya. Liat deh! Dari tadi yang arransemennya paling kedengeran kan dari Sai!" puji Ino sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya yang saling menggenggam ke dadanya.

"Yeee... Pacarku juga kok! Yang pake bassnya siapa? Hayooo?" tanya Sakura dengan tampang yang tak mau kalah.

"Iye iye. Sasuke yayank tuh!" jawab Ino yang agak iri. Sebenarnya dia juga masih berharap bisa berpacaran dengan Sasuke. Namun, setelah Sai menyatakan cintanya ke Ino, dia pun tak berharap macam-macam lagi.

"Kerenan pacarku dong! Neji gitu loch!" ucap Tenten bangga.

"Na... Naruto-kun juga kan?" tanya Hinata yang mukanya memerah.

"Nggak ah! Pacarku!" "Pacarku!" "Kerenan pacarku..." begitulah perang mulut kecil-kecilan itu tak dapat disangsikan lagi. Tinggal Matsuri dan Temari yang terdiam.

'Haah... Temen-temen pada ributin hal yang gak penting gituan. Apa sih kerennya mereka?' tanya Temari dalam hati. Merasa tak dipedulikan, begitulah pikirnya.

****

**Kanousei no tsubomi SUTOIKKU ni  
sakasu korizu ni bakazu konasu  
Tooku nagameru toki ni koso  
ashimoto ni igi fukaku tamotsu my way  
Saitei wa saikou ni tsuuzu  
zetsubou to wa kibou no keshin nari  
Fuyu wa narubeku shite haru to naru  
nazo ni yukumichi wo hakobunda**

****

**Flashback: Mode On...**

_**Kantin...**_

"_HAAAA? Serius lo?" tanya Naruto yang terkaget-kaget karena mendengar ajakan Shikamaru. Masuk ke klub band bersama Shikamaru, Sasuke, dan Neji._

"_Ehk... Nar! Budeg kuping gue! Dan gue serius. Gue bakalan ngebentuk sebuah band. Dan gue juga bakalan ngajak Sai dan mungkin Gaara." Ucap Shikamaru serius setelah mengomel-ngomel karena teriakan Naruto yang sangat menyakitkan telinganya._

"_Hmm... Gimana ya? Udah deh, gue ikut. Sekalian, udah lama gak nyalurin bakat. Tapi gue jadi apaan ya?" tanya Naruto kemudian._

"_Bagus kalo gitu. Gini ya, gue bakalan jadi vokalist. Nah, Sasuke, Neji, kalian jadi apaan?" tanya Shikamaru sambil melirik kedua lelaki tampan tersebut._

"_Gue jadi bassist aja deh." ucap Sasuke meyakinkan. Memang, Sasuke sudah mahir bermain bass sejak SMP. Dia juga bisa bermain gitar sejak SD. Namun ia lebih suka bermain bass daripada gitar. Mungkin karena selera musiknya._

"_Gue jadi gitarist aja ya?" tanya Neji._

"_Oke! Neji ama Sasuke udah. Dan lo, Nar?" tanya Shikamaru sambil memandang wajah orang yang dimaksud._

"_Gue jadi drummer aja deh!" ucap Naruto sambil memukul meja, bak menabuh drum._

"_Oke deh! kalo begitu tinggal Sai dan Gaara. Tapi nama band kita apa ya?" tanya Shikamaru tiba-tiba. Namun, datanglah seseorang yang keberadaannya tak disangka dan tak disadari oleh semua yang ada di meja itu, Sai._

"_Aqua Timez aja?" tanya sekaligus usul Sai._

"_Eh? Sai! Kebetulan lo ke sini. Lo mau gak..." belum selesai perkataan Shikamaru terluncur dari mulutnya, Sai sudah memotong._

"_Jadi personil band lu kan? Gue setuju. Dan, bagaimana dengan nama yang gue kasih?" tanya Sai memastikan._

"_Gue sih setuju-setuju aja." Jawab Neji._

"_Nama yang bagus." Komentar Sasuke._

"_Ya udah deh. Kalo gitu, gue putusin. Nama band kita adalah 'Aqua Timez'." Ucap Shikamaru._

"_Nah. Usul gue hebat kan?" tanya Sai sambil tersenyum._

"_Ya deh." jawab Shikamaru._

"_Berarti tinggal Gaara dong?" tanya Naruto sambil menyeruput mie ramennya hingga tak bersisa._

"_Oke! Kalo gitu kita samperin dia." ajak Shikamaru. Setelah selesai memakan makanan yang mereka pesan, mereka pun pergi menemui Gaara di kelasnya. Memang, mereka berenam sudah saling mengenal sejak SMP. Karena mereka sama-sama mewakili sekolah masing-masing dalam lomba seni yang di adakan khusus untuk siswa-siswi SMP yang ada di Konoha._

_**Flashback: Mode Off...**_

****

**I will walk on with a little bit of good feeling  
why does cold wind still blow into heart  
I will walk on with a little bit of good feeling  
why does cold wind still blow into heart**

**Ima wa iranai odayaka na hi damari  
it's time to start my life  
Kaikuguru nan ni tsugu nan  
isshinfuran bankuruwase jinsei chuuban  
Gyakutengeki no makuake katsu made  
shinjinuku ase to chi to namida  
Anzai sensei hiku "akirametara soko de shiai shuuryou" desu yo  
desu yo, "shiai shuuryou" desu yo  
desu yo  
ready go, ready go, ready ready go  
ready go**

****

Kemudian musik pun berhenti sejenak –lagi—. Benar-benar lagu yang bisa membuat semua wanita yang ada di SHS Konoha Hall tersebut berteriak gaje. Bahkan Temari pun mengakui, kalau lagu tersebut benar-benar memacu adrenalinnya (?).

'Ah. Keren juga ya, si nanas itu?' pikir Temari tiba-tiba. Seketika dia tertawa ngakak. Karena rupanya Temari sedang memikirkan kalau Shikamaru (Yang menurutnya lagi nyanyi keren banget) tiba-tiba jatuh ke bawah panggung dan ditertawakan. Tidak ada yang tahu itu. Namun, Asuma-sensei melihatnya. Dan menganggapnya seperti orang gila habis kabur dari RSJ.

"Hah? Gue barusan bilang apa? Ups!!!" tanya Temari yang terang-terangan dan terlihat sangar. Membuat semua menoleh kepadanya. Dan lagi-lagi Asuma beranggapan kalau Temari belum minum obat karena kehabisan stok.

"Ada apa Tema-chan?" tanya Hinata sambil berbisik dan bergidik. Takut-takut kalau Temari terkena penyakit anjing ayan (?) *disepak Temari*.

"Ahk? Aku? Iiee... Nggak ada apa-apa kok..." jawab Temari yang kelihatan gugup, dan mencoba untuk tersenyum.

Dan kali ini Temari berinisiatif untuk merekam penampilan Aqua Timez. Meskipun dalam pikirannya ia sudah merasa sangat malu dan ingin menceburkan dirinya ke laut yang terdalam. Namun, karena sudah bertekat bulat (?) ia pun melakukannya.

'Ha? Te... Temari ngapain? Dia pengen ngerekam penampilan Aqua Timez? Ah! Gak mungkin! Kalau bener, berarti Temari emang punya rasa (?) ama Shikamaru! Ahk!!! Enggak mungkin!!! Buang pikiran itu jauh-jauh Sakura! Mereka kan gak mungkin akur!!!' pikir Sakura yang melihat aksi inisiatif Temari yang mengambil handphone BBnya dan mulai bergerak (?) seperti orang yang sedang merekam. Dan terlihat dengan sangat jelas bahwa Temari merekam penampilan Aqua Timez di panggung. Ralat, maksudnya merekam gerak-gerik (?) Shikamaru (Baca: si NANAS Red.) karena ia selalu melihat kemana arah gerakan dan mata Shikamaru.

'Weleh weleh weleh! Temari udah mulai kerasuk virus FG nih! Temari kan gak pernah sekalipun ngefans ama orang ampe segitunya. Dan yang ia rekam sekarang itu kan penampilan Shika? Berarti ucapan gue tadi bener dong bakal kejadian?' pikir Ino yang merasa menang karena ucapannya pasti benar (Pikiran Ino nih! Authornya sih gak gituh!) *dibejeg Ino*.

Suara lembut Shikamaru pun kembali terdengar. Kali ini bagian reff kembali terdengar. Dengan musik yang sangat memacu semangat. Membuat malam itu semakin meriah.

****

**I will walk on with a little bit of good feeling  
why does cold wind still blow into heart  
I will walk on with a little bit of good feeling  
why does cold wind still blow into heart**

I will walk on with a little bit of good feeling  
why does cold wind still blow into heart  
I will walk on with a little bit of good feeling  
why does cold wind still blow into heart

****

**Flashback: Mode On...**

_**Kelas 1-A...**_

"_Gaara. Lo mau kan?" tanya Shikamaru serius._

"_Iya deh. Gue mau. Tapi, gue maunya jadi manajer aja. Kayak band-band atas gitu." Ucap Gaara yang diawal-awal masih dengan imej coolnya. Namun, di kalimat terakhirnya ia malah berucap seperti orang norak (Maaf ya Gaara fans...)_

"_Iya! Rebes deh pokoknya! Tinggal daftarin ke Asuma-sen aja. Oh ya! Kalian ada ikut klub lain gak? Kalau ada kita atur jadwal dulu biar gak berantakan." Usul Shikamaru._

"_Gue sih, ada ikut klub melukis." Jawab Sai dengan polosnya._

"_Oke! Yang lain?" tanya Shikamaru sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke teman-temannya._

"_Gus sih klub kendo."jawab Neji._

"_Gue... Marching band yang dibuka bokap gue!" teriak Naruto menggelegar dan disertai dengan cengiran khasnya._

"_Haaa?" tanya semua yang ada di situ. Minus Naruto tentunya._

"_Dan lo, Sas, Gaa?"tanya Shikamaru sambil memandang kedua emo-face tersebut._

"_Gue? Engg... gue ikut klub basket rencananya." Jawab Sasuke kikuk. Ternyata ia sedang memperhatikan seorang wanita berambut pink yang baru saja melewati kelas Gaara._

"_Gue ikut klub anggar." Jawab Gaara dingin._

"_Oke! Kalau begitu..." pembicaraan Shikamaru tiba-tiba terpotong dengan bunyi bel._

"_Ow! Dah masuk! Udah dulu pembicaraannya. Nanti kita sambung lagi. Oke, gue ke kelas dulu. Yok!" ajak Shikamaru ke Sasuke dan Neji dan langsung beranjak pergi ke kelasnya._

_**Flashback: Mode Off...**_

****

**I will walk on. Will you walk on?  
walk on, walk on  
Walk on, let us walk on into the sun  
I will walk on. Will you walk on?  
walk on, walk on  
Walk on, let us walk on into the sun (14)**

****

Berakhirlah lagu yang dibawakan Shikamaru dan teman-temannya. Larutnya malam tak begitu membuat para undangan dan para pengisi acara serta para guru untuk mengantuk. Malah membuat mereka semakin semangat, karena acara puncak semakin dekat.

Setelah para personil Aqua Timez duduk kembali ke tempat semulanya. Giliran Super Girlz yang akan menyanyi. Dan kali ini giliran Temari yang akan menyanyi.

"Baiklah! Lagu ini akan saya persembahkan untuk para hadirin yang ada di sini. Selamat menikmati." Ucap Temari dengan memberi cengiran khasnya.

Musik pun mulai mengalun. Dengan terdengarnya petikan lembut gitar dari Ino. Kemudian ditambah dengan tabuhan kecil dari drum yang dimainkan Tenten dan disambut dengan gesekan lembut biola dari Sakura.

****

**Doro darake yo najime nai tokai de  
Onaji you ni warae nai utsumuite aruita no  
Isogi ashi de surechigau hito-tachi  
"Yume wa kanai mashita ka?"  
atashi mada mogaite iru**

Kodomo no goro ni modoru yori mo  
Ima wo umaku ikite mitai yo  
Kowagari wa umare tsuki

Hi no atari basho ni dete  
Ryoute wo hirogete mita nara  
Ano sora koete yukeru ka na?  
Nante omottanda  
Tobitatsu tame no tsubasa  
Sore wa mada mie nai  
Kantan ni ika nai kara ikite yukeru

****

**Flashback: Mode On...**

_Temari yang merupakan anak pindahan dari Suna, saat ini merasa sangat tak nyaman. Pasalnya sekarang ia sedang berada (Maksudnya bersekolah) di SHS Konoha yang berada di Konoha City tentunya. Karena ia belum tahu seluk-beluk Konoha dan sekolah barunya itu, ia jadi agak canggung._

"_Ya. Sekarang kita persilakan untuk nona manis yang ada di sana untuk memperkenalkan diri. Silahkan." Ucap Yuuhi Kurenai, yang merupakan wali kelas Temari di kelas 1-C. Sambil menunjuk Temari dan mempersilakan Temari untuk memperkenalkan dirinya ke depan kelas._

"_Sa... saya sensei?" tanya Temari sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Dan setelah Kurenai-sen memberi sedikit anggukan akhirnya dengan berat hati ia melangkahkan kakinya ke depan kelas untuk memperkenalkan diri._

_Setelah perkenalan dirinya, Kurenai mulai memberikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan kepada Temari seperti apa yang ia lakukan kepada anak lainnya. Temari pun menjawabnya dengan gugup._

"_Ya. Kau boleh duduk Temari-san." Kurenai akhirnya mempersilakan Temari untuk duduk kembali._

_Kemudian setelah beberapa penjelasan panjang lebar yang diutarakan Kurenai, akhirnya saat penjelasan tentang kegiatan klub. Dan kita skip ke bagian klub band._

"_Saya ikut sensei!" teriak seseorang. Tenten rupanya. Ia yang duduk di belakang Temari._

"_Baiklah. Kamu mau mengajak siapa?" tanya Kurenai._

"_Umm... Dari kelas ini saya akan mengajak Temari, sensei. Yang lainnya akan menyusul." jawab Tenten._

"_Ehk? Kau mengajakku? Tapi aku tadi..." tiba-tiba Temari kaget. Karena rupanya Tenten menganggap bahwa omongan Temari tadi akan benar-benar terjadi. Sebenarnya tadi ia bilang ke Tenten bahwa ia ingin ikut klub band dan menjadi ketua. Namun sepertinya mustahil karena ia tak mempunyai teman. Ia pun baru mengenal Tenten beberapa menit lalu. Dan tentang adik-adiknya itu, ia tak mungkin mengajak mereka karena Gaara pasti tak akan peduli dengan yang seperti itu. Dan Kankurou, ia pasti akan lebih memilih untuk menjadi pemain opera daripada membentuk band._

"_Ba... baiklah. Saya ikut." Jawab Temari._

"_Dan Temari yang akan menjadi ketua sensei." Ucap Tenten lagi._

"_Oh. Baiklah." Kemudian Kurenai mencatat nama Temari dan Tenten ke dalam daftarnya._

_Setelah beberapa lama berdiskusi (Entah mendiskusikan apa), akhirnya bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Para murid dan Kurenai pun keluar kelas dan menuju tempat tujuan mereka masing-masing._

_**Flashback: Mode Off...**_

****

**Nureta koinu hiroi ageta dakede  
Chotto warae chau hodo  
Namida ga koborete kita**

Aisaretai aisaretai bakari  
Atashi itte ita yo ne  
Motomeru dake ja dame ne

Kodomo no goro wa mama no koto  
Hidoku kizutsuketa  
Hi mo atta yo ne kawari tai  
Ima zenbu

Hi no ataru basho ni dete  
Kono te wo tsuyoku nigitte mitai  
Ano basho ano toki wo kowashite  
I can change my life

Demo kokoro no naka subete wo  
Totemo tsutae kire nai  
Kantan ni ika nai kara  
Ikite yukeru

****

**Flashback: Mode On...**

_**Kantin...**_

_Suasana yang ramai, orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, dan juga bau masakan yang enak adalah keadaan kantin sekarang. Dimana Temari dan Tenten sedang menyantap makanan mereka._

"_Ten, kamu serius? Siapa yang mau kita ajak? Aku kan gak punya satupun teman di sini?" keluh Temari._

"_Ya kita cari." Ucap Tenten seadanya._

"_Cari gimana? Emang kamu punya temen di sini?" tanya Temari sambil meneguk minuman kesukaannya, fruit tea guava._

"_Enggak." Jawab Tenten dengan bodohnya._

"_Lah? Kalo gitu, gimana dong? Masa band kita cuma beranggotakan 2 orang?" tanya Temari sedih._

"_Ya, kita cari aja orang yang mau masuk ke band kita!" usul Tenten sambil menghabiskan sepiring takoyakinya._

"_Ha? Tapi..." ucap Temari meragukan._

"_Tapi apa? Kalo cuma mau cari temen kan gampang?" tanya Tenten sambil tersenyum._

"_Semoga aja gitu." Ucap Temari yang sudah merasa agak ceria._

_Setelah lama mereka berbincang-bincang tentang diri masing-masing, bel pun berbunyi. Menandakan jam selanjutnya akan dimulai. Kedua gadis cantik itu pun kembali ke kelasnya._

_**Flashback: Mode Off...**_

****

**Hi no ataru basho ni dete  
Chizu wo hirogete miru kedo  
I know... You know...  
Mayoi michi mo shikata nai  
I can change my life**

Sugite kita hibi zenbu de  
Ima no atashi nanda yo  
Kantan ni ika nai kara  
Ikite yukeru (15)

****

**Flashback: Mode On...**

_**22 Juli 20xx, bukit belakang sekolah, jam pulang sekolah...**_

"_Sudah dua hari, dan kita belum punya teman seorang pun." Ucap Temari memecahkan kesunyian._

"_..." tak ada tanggapan dari Tenten. Ia hanya diam menikmati angin yang berhembus dan bunga sakura yang berjatuhan mengenai wajah halusnya. Memang, ini adalah saat yang bagus untuk menikmati pemandangan. Tanpa sadar, ia pun tertidur di samping Temari._

"_Eh? Tenten? Kok malah tidur?"_

"_Zzzzzttttt..." Tenten telah tidur terlelap._

_Suasana menjadi sunyi lagi. Hanya bunyi angin yang berhembus saja yang kedengaran. Namun, dengan tiba-tiba terdengar suara lembut dari seorang wanita memecahkan keheningan._

"_Waratte kureru, sasaete kureru..." ucap suara itu. Membentuk sebuah nyanyian kecil. Wanita itu bercirikan bermata lavender, berambut biru tua dengan panjang sepinggul, dan diraut mukanya terdapat semburat merah._

"_Ah? Kau siapa?" tanya Temari._

"_A... aku Hyuuga Hinata. Panggil saja Hinata." Ucap gadis itu ramah._

"_Ahk. Kalau begitu namaku Sabaku Temari. Dan ini Tenten. Salam kenal." Ucap Temari dan dibumbui dengan senyuman._

"_Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Temari sambil membetulkan posisi duduknya._

_Hinata pun duduk di samping Temari. "Cari angin." Jawab Hinata sekenanya._

"_Kau dari kelas berapa?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah polos._

"_1-C. Kalau kau?" tanya Temari balik._

"_1-A. Oh ya, Tema-san. Bisakah... Bisakah kita berteman?" tanya Hinata tiba-tiba._

"_He? Bisa kok. Aku malah sedang mencari teman sekarang. Untuk menjadi personil band kami!" jawab Temari bersemangat._

"_Band kami? Maksud Tema-san, Tema-san dan Tenten-san?" tanya Hinata dengan ragu._

"_Ya! Mau nggak?" tanya Temari dengan memberi sedikit puppy eyes._

"_Ah. Aku sih mau-mau saja. Tapi..."_

"_Tapi apa?" tanya Temari yang semakin parah saja puppy eyesnya._

"_Sebenarnya aku pinter main keyboard. Tapi udah lama gak main lagi. Jadi, aku gak tau kalau aku masih bisa atau nggak." Jawab Hinata agak takut._

"_Nggak papa kok. Sekali bisa, mustahil kan untuk gak bisa lagi? Ya kan?" tanya Temari sambil menggenggam tangan Hinata erat._

"_Ah. I... iya juga." Jawab Hinata._

"_Ehm... Kalau begitu, kami juga boleh ikut kan?" tanya sebuah suara dari balik pohon akasia di depan tempat Temari, Hinata, dan Tenten berada._

"_Si... Siapa kalian?" tanya Temari yang kaget._

"_Aku Yamanaka Ino. Dan ini temanku, Haruno Sakura. Kami dari kelas 1-D. Salam kenal." Jawab salah seorang dari kedua makhluk tadi. Bercirikan berambut blonde yang diikat bak ekor kuda, dan bermata biru cerah._

"_Ya. Kami ingin menyalurkan bakat kami. Tapi, diantara teman sekelas kami, nggak ada yang mau ikut klub band dengan kami. Akhirnya kami hanya mencari dan menunggu kalau-kalau ada band dari kelas lain yang mau merekrut kami." Jelas temannya yang satu lagi. Sudah pasti si Sakura._

"_Ka... kalau begitu, selamat datang!" teriak Temari kemudian. Dan tanpa sadar mereka berempat berpelukan. Mungkin karena senang telah mendapat teman baru. Sedang si Tenten masing ngorok._

"_Arigatou gozaimasu, minna." Ucap Temari kesenangan. Dan membangunkan Tenten._

"_Tenten! Bangun! Kita udah dapet temen!" ucap Temari seraya mengguncang-guncangkan bahu wanita bercepol dua tersebut. Yang dibangunkan langsung terjaga dan celingak-celinguk._

"_Ha? Yang bener? Mana? Mana?" Tenten mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Dan terlihat di sekitarnya 4 orang wanita seumur dengannya._

"_Wah! Senangnya! Dapet temen baru!" teriak Tenten._

_Tanpa terasa hari sudah semakin gelap. Dan di ufuk barat, terlihatlah matahari mulai terbenam dan ditambah angin yang bertiup semakin kencang. Membuat suasana semakin nyaman._

_Dan di sinilah mereka, terbaring membentuk seperti bintang. Dengan satu pikiran yang sama. 'Di saat yang begitu damai ini, aku ingin persahabatan ini terus terjaga.' Kemudian mereka mengangkat tangan kanan masing-masing, dan Temari mulai berbicara._

"_Semoga kita akan terus bersahabat. Dan nama band kita adalah, 'Super Girlz'!" teriak Temari._

"_Setuju!!!" teriak 4 orang lainnya._

_**Flashback: Mode Off...**_

****

Setelah selesai bernyanyi, semua memberikan tepuk tangan. Bahkan Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, dan juga Sai ikut berpartisipasi. Malah mereka yang paling heboh.

"Terima kasih banyak." Ucap kelima personil Super Girlz serempak.

"Oke! Sebelum kalian kembali, ada yang ingin request sesuatu untuk dilakukan Super Girlz atau Aqua Timez atau Lee Parade?" tanya sang MC, Hidan.

Kemudian seseorang mengangkat tangannya. Rupanya ia adalah Konohamaru, cucu dari Sarutobi-jiisan. Kepala sekolah untuk SD Konoha.

"Ya. Anak kecil yang di sebelah sana. Mau request apa?" tanya Hidan ramah sambil mempersilakan anak ingusan *dirasengan Konohamaru* itu maju ke panggung.

"Mau request, Shikamaru-nii ama Temari-nee nyanyi duet." Jawab Konohamaru dengan wajah lugunya disertai dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Nah. Shikamaru, Temari. Bagaiamana? Apa kalian mau?" tanya Hidan. Takut kalau mereka berdua marah karena mereka pasti takkan mau.

"Eh? Apa harus?" tanya Temari kaget plus blushing gaje.

"Ya harus!!!" teriak Ino, Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, Matsuri. Ditambah lagi dengan 5 orang lagi dari Aqua Timez. Lengkaplah kekacauan yang terjadi.

"Ogah." Kata Shikamaru pelan.

"Harus mau!" ancam Sasuke dan Naruto memberikan death-facenya ke Shikamaru. Walhasil, yang diancam langsung gregetan.

Namun, ada seseorang yang tampak sangat tak senang dengan hal tersebut. Selain para FG dan FB Shikamaru dan Temari. Orang itu adalah... Rahasia!!! *author ditimpuk pembaca dan ShikaTema*

"Baiklah." Jawab Shikamaru, dan beranjak dari kursinya menuju atas panggung. Dimana Temari sedang berdiri mengharapkan (Maksudnya tidak mengharapkan) Shikamaru datang menghampirinya.

"Kalian boleh menyanyikan lagu apapun." Kata Hidan. "Dan inilah kita sambut ShikaTema dengan lagunya!!!" lanjut Hidan.

'SHIKATEMA?????????????' teriak inner Shikamaru dan Temari bersamaan. Kemudian terlihat di inner mereka (Emang bisa dilihat inner mereka?) kalau mereka sedang ditimpa batu seberat 100 ton.

"Cieeeeee............." teriak beberapa orang yang tak cemburu (?).

"NOOOOOOOO.................." teriak cewek dan cowok maniak yang ngefans dengan salah satu dari mereka.

Namun, mereka masih terdiam. Mereka bingung harus menyanyi apa. Dan akhirnya Shikamaru membisikkan sesuatu kepada Temari.

"Gimana kalo kita nyanyi lagu yang waktu itu? Lo masih ingat kan?" bisik Shikamaru ke telinga Temari dengan sangat halus.

"Eh? Lagu itu? Ba... Baiklah." Jawab Temari blushing.

Horray!!! Chap 8 finish!!! Panjang banget ya kali ini? Mungkin karena semua pikiran tumpah (?) ke dalamnya. Maaf ya makin aneh ceritanya rasanya, habis lagi stress habis ulum nih. Dan untuk setting flashback Temari itu kecepetan. Dan lupa juga mau masukin Matsuri. Tapi gak papa deh, aku takut makin kepanjangan. Akunya juga jadi capek *ditonjok* ngetiknya. Dan baiklah, aku kasih tau aja deh lagu kali ini. Untuk yang nomor **(14) **judulnya **Pivot **dari** Aqua Timez** (Aqua Timez lagi?). Dan yang nomor **(15) **judulnya **Life **dari **Yui **dan merupakan soundtracknya **Bleach Ed5**. Yaudah deh, kalo gitu. Sekian kata penutup dari saya. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya. Dan don't forget to review. Baibai!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Do You Love Me?**

**Main chara: ShikaTema**

**Chapter 9: Am I jealous?**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Disclaimer: Naruto en friend **masih punya **Masashi Kishimoto **koq. Kalo theme song yang ada di sini milik penyanyinya masing-masing. Dan cerita ini milikku. Takkan kuserahkan kepada orang lain!!!

**Summary: **ShikaTema duet!!! Lagu apa yang akan mereka nyanyiin ya? Gimana perasaan Temari yang duet sama Shikamaru? Gimana juga ya perasaan Shikamaru? Akan kubahas setinggi (?) **LEMPARAN TAKAMI!!! ***dilempar Takami*......

****

"Eh? Lagu itu? Ba... Baiklah." Jawab Temari blushing.

Shikamaru dan Temari mulai mengambil posisi masing-masing. Namun, mereka berdua meminta bantuan Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Neji, dan Sai untuk mengiringi mereka.

Temari pun mulai menyanyikan lirik pertama lagu tersebut. Lagu ini adalah ciptaan Shikamaru lho!!! Dan khusus dinyanyikan oleh ShikaTema!!! (Di fic ini doank!!! Lebay: mode on...)

"**Tsuyoku hibikiatta mama hanarete itta osanai kioku Nanika ga owatte bokura wa hajimari wo shinjiteru tsumetai ame no naka...**" ucap Temari perlahan dan diiringi dengan bunyi gitar dan piano Neji dan Sai.

Kemudian terdengarlah Shikamaru ngerap. Dengan ucapan yang sangat cepat dan fasih (?). "**Ikutsumo no mirai wo shinjiru masshiro ni naru mae ni Make a little chance! Us kara ashita tsumugidase ready and go! Light up shita world kara nando ground ni korogattemo Never gonna give up! Kitto kakeagareru anytime glow!**"

Kemudian Temari bernyanyi lagi. Sepertinya lagu ini bergenre rock.

"**Tashikametai koto dake ikutsumo tsumiagerarete Surechigai no kakeai, owarenai mama ita Tarinai mono bakari wo otagai hoshigatteta shi Oikakete wa nigeteku umaku ikanai...**" lafal Temari lembut.

"**Ima wa mou tooi sora... todokanai unmei demo... Sonna mono tachikitte ikitain da kimi no moto e...**" kemudian terdengar bunyi bass dari Sasuke.

Sampailah di bagian reff. Suara Temari mulai menjadi agak cepat. Dan ditambah dengan tabuhan drum Naruto yang semakin keras. Sedangkan para penonton mulai melompat-lompat (?) melihat penampilan panggung mereka.

"**Mekurumeku meguriai wo tsunagitome nido to hanasanai Fureta yubisaki ga koko de... tsuyoku hikiyose atta... Mabushi sugiru sono kimi no sugata chiisana tsubuyaki ga Motsureta mama no futari wo musubi naoseru you ni… Akirametari shinai kara...**"

"**Owaranai round nara nando down wo kurikaeshitemo I'm gonna keep up! Kitto kakeageru kimi dake no story!**" suara Shikamaru kembali terdengar dengan sangat cepat.

****

**Flashback: Mode On...**

_**17 Agustus 20xx (**__Kok jadi hari kemerdakaan RI sih???__**), Ruang Band...**_

"_Duh. Temen-temen mana sih?" tanya Temari yang sudah menunggu teman-temannya selama hampir satu jam untuk latihan. Namun tiada yang datang._

"_Wah! Mana lagi ujan nih. Kalo gini sih, gak mungkin pada dateng. Percuma dong aku minta izin latihan di sini." Keluh Temari._

"_Gimana gak mau gak ada yang dateng? Wong sekarang hari libur dan lagi hujan deras kok disuruh dateng?" ucap seseorang dari balik pintu. Langsung saja Temari merasakan bahwa jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Wong kaget banget._

"_Eh? Elo! Buat gue hampir mati tau!" teriak Temari –yang gak jadi mati— marah._

"_Hehe... Gomen..." ucap orang tersebut sambil memberikan cengiran, orang itu adalah Shikamaru._

"_Ngapain lo di sini? Ngadain latihan juga?" tanya Temari sambil memperhatikan langkah Shikamaru yang berjalan mendekatinya._

"_Nggak kok. Cuma mau ngambil barang gue yang ketinggalan kemaren." Jawab Shikamaru enteng. Kemudian tersenyum ke arah Temari._

'_Nih orang. Jangan sok senyum deh! Senyum lo tuh jelek tauk!' pikir Temari jengkel._

"_Doshite?" tanya Shikamaru yang heran melihat wajah masam Temari._

"_Kagak kok." Jawab Temari masih dengan muka masam._

"_Cepetan ambil barang lo yang ketinggalan itu! Eneg gue liat muka lo lama-lama!" perintah Temari sambil mencibir. Dan sekali lagi, Shikamaru hanya menanggapinya dengan tersenyum._

"_Apaan lo? Jangan sanyam-senyum gitu deh! Makin eneg gue!" omel Temari sambil menampar wajah Shikamaru pelan (Tega amat si Tema?)._

"_Lo juga jangan mesem aja dong mukanya. Jelek tau! Kayak nenek sihir! Hihihi..." ejek Shikamaru sambil menirukan gaya tertawa nenek sihir._

"_Apaan sih? Emang gue kayak nenek sihir apa?" bentak Temari sambil melakukan 3M. Maksud 3M di sini adalah meninju, memukul dan menendang Shikamaru._

"_Woy woy! Udah dong! Sakit nih! Aduduh... Am... Ampun ampun ampun, Tem!!!" teriak Shikamaru gaje. Sambil melindungi kepalanya, perutnya dan anunya (WhaT???) dari serangan ganas Temari. Begitu-begitu juga, rupanya Temari pandai berkelahi._

"_Heh! Rasain lo! Berani-beraninya ngejek gue! Dasar NANAS!!!" cerca Temari dan berakhir dengan tendangan dahsyat ke arah anunya Shikamaru._

"_AWWWW!!! ITTEEE!!!" teriak Shikamaru histeris sambil memegang anunya (Lagi?) yang sakit. Hampir saja anak itu menangis dan memanggil oka-sannya. Tapi ternyata ia masih punya rasa malu *author dikubur Shika hidup-hidup*._

"_Hahaha!!! Bagaimana, eh nanas brondong? Mau lagi?" tanya Temari sembari tertawa ala psicopath haus darah (?). Dan masalah kenapa Shikamaru dipanggil 'nanas brondong' itu karena umur Temari memang lebih tua 1 bulan dari Shikamaru._

"_Nggak! Makasih!" jawab Shikamaru cuek. Dalam hati ia berucap, 'Nih cewek. Lebih nyeremin dari nyokap gue! Sumpah!'_

_Kemudian Shikamaru mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang di depannya terdapat sebuah keyboard. Dan ia mulai memainkan beberapa nada._

"_Teng teng teng teng teng teng teng teng teng teng teng..." begitu bunyi nadanya (Anggap saja itu bunyinya.)._

"_Eh? Katanya cuma mau ngambil barang? Kok malah latihan juga sih?" tanya Temari sambil berjalan mendekati Shikamaru._

"_Siapa yang mau latihan? Orang cuma maen bentar kok!" jawab Shikamaru yang masih menekan-nekan tuts keyboard tersebut._

"_Sama aja, bego'!" hardik Temari._

"_Gue lagi nyiptain lagu. Sekarang gue lagi ngepasin nadanya. Kalo liriknya sih udah dapet." Jelas Shikamaru._

"_Oh." Hanya itu tanggapan Temari._

"_Mau bantu gue nggak?" tanya Shikamaru cuek._

"_Bantu apa?" tanya Temari balik._

"_Duet ama gue nyanyiin lagu ini." Jawab Shikamaru pelan. Dan ia juga sudah bersiap-siap kalau-kalau Temari akan membentaknya dengan toa._

"_..."_

"_..."_

"_..."_

"_OGAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" teriak Temari. Dan benar saja, kali ini Temari berteriak dengan toa._

"_Sssstttt. Gak usah lebay kaleee???" bisik Shikamaru sambil melekatkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir Temari._

"_Ta... tapi? Serius lo ngajakin gue?" tanya Temari tak percaya._

"_Kalo gak mau juga, gue bisa ngajak yang laen." Jawab Shikamaru jaim._

"_Ajak yang laen aja. Gue gak mau. Apa kata orang nanti?" tanya Temari yang masih shock dengan ajakan Shikamaru tadi._

"_Emang kenapa sih?" tanya Shikamaru penasaran._

"_Ya enggak."_

"_Ya udah deh. Kalo gitu gue ngajakin Shiho aja." ucap Shikamaru seperti baru mendapat ide._

"_Shiho? Sapa tuh?" tanya Temari penasaran._

"_Emak gue!" jawab Shikamaru kasar._

"_Hah? Emak lu?" tanya Temari dan dihiasi dengan dengungan menyakitkan telinga._

"_Ya bukanlah! Masa' emak gue sih? Temen sekelas gue tau!" jawab Shikamaru kesal._

"_Oh. Gue kira emak lu. Habis lo bilang gitu sih. Oh ya! Emang suaranya bagus ya?" tanya Temari yang penasaran sekali._

"_Lebih bagus dari lo." Jawab Shikamaru tanpa mempedulikan perasaan Temari._

"_Hah? Ya udah! Terserah!" tanggap Temari cuek. Namun dalam hatinya, ia merasa cemburu._

"_Gue mau pulang! Percuma gue di sini!" ucap Temari dan berlalu meninggalkan Shikamaru. Namun sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya lebih jauh, Shikamaru menarik tangannya._

"_Matte!" cegat Shikamaru._

"_Ha? Ada apa lagi?" tanya Temari bingung._

"_Yakin gak mau?" tanya Shikamaru memastikan._

"_Emm..."_

"_..."_

"_..."_

"_..."_

"_Ya udah. Gue mau." Jawab Temari polos._

"_Dasar cewek plin plan." Ucap Shikamaru pelan._

"_Ha? Lo bilang apa?" tanya Temari seperti seorang polisi yang sedang mengintrospeksi seorang tersangka._

"_Ah. Enggak kok." Jawab Shikamaru._

_**Flashback: Mode Off...**_

****

"**Ano hi kimi ga tazuneta kimochi wake mo shirazu ni Mukiatte wa nagedashi kizu tsukeatta... Itsu datte sagashiteta tsuzukanai kizuitetemo Kotaetai kotoba yori tashika na omoi wo mune ni...**" suara lembut Temari terdengar lagi dengan bunyi bass Sasuke yang semakin keras.

"**Dakishimeteru kono ai ni subete no kako ga tokekomu Ima sugu ni kimi no moto e kanashimi wo nugisutete Doko made mo kieru koto no nai ayamachi iyasu tame ni Shinjitsuzukeru jikan ga tomaranai you ni... Hitori ni wa shinai kara...**" musik reff kembali terdengar.

"**Get back! Indelible Get back! Recollection Get back! Indelible Get back! By your side It's now or never! Don't stop! Go! Start off! It's now or never! Don't stop! Go! Start off!**" suara Shikamaru yang sangat menantang terdengar lagi. Kali ini ia bergaya bak Naruto yang mau meninju di lagu Go!. Ditambah dengan suara bass yang semakin cepat.

"**Mekurumeku meguriai wo tsunagitome nido to hanasanai Fureta yubisaki ga koko de tsuyoku hikiyose atta... Doko made mo kieru koto no nai omoi wa kanau tame ni Shinjitsuzukeru tsuyosa de genjitsu no mono ni shite Ano koro no mama no yume…**" lagu pun mencapai klimaksnya. Membuat penonton semakin bersemangat.

"**Ikutsu mo no itami wo shinjiro masshiro ni naru mae ni Make a little chance! Us kara ashita tsumugidase ready and go! Owaranai round nara nando down wo kurikaeshitemo I'm gonna keep on! Kibou tsukuridaseru sa oretachi no story! (16)**" terdengarlah rap terakhir dari Shikamaru. Menutup lagu tersebut. Tanpa disadari Shikamaru memandang Temari dengan tatapan –terima-kasih-.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Temari lembut. Dia pun membalas pandangan Shikamaru dengan tatapan –sama-sama- dengan tatapan penuh arti.

"Nah! Kalau begitu kalian boleh duduk dulu. Sudah sejam lebih kita bernyanyi bersama, sekarang saatnya untuk mengumumkan pemenang lomba-lomba." Ucap Hidan bersemangat.

Setelah membacakan para pemenang dari berbagai lomba, sekarang saatnya pengumuman pemenang lomba melukis.

"Dan juara pertama dari lomba melukis adalah... Sai! Dari kelas 1-C. Silakan yang disebutkan namanya maju ke depan." Ucap sang host.

"Uh, Sai! Kau memang hebat!" teriak Ino lebay. Kemudian memeluk pacar barunya itu.

"Emang lu pantes dibanggain." Tanggap Shikamaru.

"Oh. Biasa aja kok." Jawab Sai sambil tersenyum kemudian beranjak untuk menerima hadiah yaitu berupa seperangkat alat melukis dan sebuah trofi yang diberikan oleh wakil kepala sekolah mereka, Jiraiya-sensei.

"Dan lomba selanjutnya, yaitu lomba makan kerupuk (?)! Pemenangnya adalah Uzumaki Naruto!!! Silakan naik ke atas panggung untuk menerima hadiah."

"Neh! Liat gue juga dong! Menang lomba neh!!! Hinata!!! Aku hebatkan?" tanya Naruto kePDan.

"I... Iya deh." jawab Hinata cengo.

Naruto pun menyusul ke atas panggung menerima hadiah di sebelah Sai yang senyum-senyum. Naruto juga senyum-senyum. Dan hadiah yang didapat Naruto adalah setoples kerupuk (?)!!!

"Dan lomba terakhir. Lomba merakit boneka (?). Juara pertamanya adalah..." Hidan berhenti tiba-tiba begitu melihat nama yang tertera di daftar pemenang.

"Juara pertamanya adalah..." ucap Hidan lagi. Namun terlihat bahwa dia sedang heran.

"Juaranya adalah, Sabaku Kankurou." Ucap Hidan sweatdrops.

Para hadirin semuanya sweartdrops. Gaara dan Temarilah yang lebih sweatdrops.

"Ha? Gue? Yes! Gue menang!" teriak Kankurou kegirangan. Kemudian dengan cepatnya ia berlari ke atas panggung. Dengan noraknya ia menyalami Jiraiya. Dan mengambil hadiah yang berupa 1 set boneka tangan (?) buatan Sasori-senpai.

****

**Di tepi kolam renang sekolah...**

"Kalau saja, aku memberanikan diri untuk masuk ke bandnya, pasti sekarang aku bisa deket-deket ama dia." Ucap seorang wanita dengan bernada sedih. Bercirikan rambut blonde yang dibiarkan terurai panjang sampai ke punggungnya, dan memakai contacs lens berwarna yang sama dengan warna rambutnya, dan memakai baju terusan berwarna putih yang panjangnya sampai betisnya.

"Bantu gue nyariin bokap gue dong, Shik! Gue pengen nitip nih kerupuk. Masa' gue disuruh bawa ginian sih?" pinta seseorang dengan memakai puppy eyes andalannya, Naruto.

"Iya iya! Makanya cepetan! Bentar lagi acara puncak!" jawab tak lain tak bukan Shikamaru. Yang dimintai tolong Naruto untuk membantunya.

Akhirnya, Shikamaru pun mengikuti ke mana arah Naruto berjalan. Dan tanpa sadar Naruto menyenggol gadis tadi. Dan akhirnya...

"Kyaa!!!" jatuhlah wanita itu tercebur ke dalam kolam renang.

"Uwaaaa!!! Aduuuhhh!!! Gimana neh??? Aduh, Shik! Jatoh dia..." teriak Naruto panik plus gaje. Hampir saja anak pemilik yayasan Konoha Gakuen itu menangis takut. Karena gadis yang ia senggol itu terjatuh ke kolam dan sepertinya tidak bisa berenang.

Namun, Shikamaru sudah tidak ada di tempatnya lagi. Rupanya ia menolong gadis itu. Dan dengan susah payah akhirnya ia berhasil menolong gadis malang itu.

"Huft... Hah... Dapet juga. Woy, Nar! Bantuin gue naik dong!" teriak Shikamaru yang kalap.

"Eh? Iya iya iya!" angguk Naruto dan mencoba mengangkat gadis tersebut ke daratan kemudian menolong Shikamaru.

"Duh, ni cewek pingsan lagi! Eh, Shik! Gue kabur dulu ya?" ucap Naruto panik dan langsung kabur.

"Eh! Nar! Tunggu!" teriak Shikamaru. Namun yang diteriaki sudah lari menjauh.

'Hah, si Naruto. Bilang aja gak mau tanggung jawab!' pikir Shikamaru jengkel.

Kemudian, dengan seksama Shikamaru memperhatikan gadis itu dari bagian atas sampai bagian bawah. Kalau dilihat baik-baik dia adalah...

"Shiho?!" teriak Shikamaru. Langsung saja ia menampar pelan wajah Shiho yang memerah. Tapi ia tak bangun-bangun. Wong yang ditampar kemasukan air.

"Shiho! Bangun! Duh! Ngerepotin aja deh!" perintah Shikamaru. Namun Shiho tetap tak bangun-bangun. Setelah Shikamaru menekan perutnya untuk membuang airnya pun tetap tak mau bangun. Akhirnya cara terakhir pun dilakukan. Dengan cepat Shikamaru memberikan napas buatan (Yang dari mulut ke mulut itu...).

1 detik...

3 detik...

5 detik...

"Haaaah!!!!" teriak seseorang. Ia terlihat sangat shock. Dengan cepat ia menutup mulutnya, agar ia berhenti berteriak. Namun, sepertinya Shikamaru merasakan hawa kehadirannya.

"Te... Temari!?" tanya Shikamaru kaget bercampur malu.

"Kyaaa!!! Laki-laki bejat!!!" teriak Temari lagi. Dan kali ini ia langsung berlari ketakutan. Namun, sebenarnya di hatinya berkata lain.

"Eeeeeehhhh?????" Shikamaru sweatdrops.

"Mmhh... Enggg..." gadis yang ada dipelukan Shikamaru itu terbangun. Mulai mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Dan dilihatnya pertama kali adalah Shikamaru.

"Shi... Shikamaru-kun?" panggil gadis itu. Masih belum sadar bahwa ia ada dipelukan mantan pacar author *disepak pembaca dan Shika*.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Ah. Akhirnya kau sadar juga." Ucap Shikamaru yang samar-samar terlihat tersenyum.

"Hah?!" dengan tiba-tiba gadis bernama Shiho itu terkejut dan terbangun dari pelukan Shikamaru.

"Ma... maaf. Tadi aku hanya bermaksud menolongmu." Jawab Shikamaru malu-malu.

"Eh?" kemudian Shiho merasa bibirnya panas. Ya, tanpa sepengetahuannya tadi Shikamaru memberikannya kecupan tidak langsung (?) ke bibirnya.

"Ayo kita kembali. Kamu ngapain di sini?" tanya Shikamaru dan mencoba membantu Shiho berdiri.

"Ah. Cuma mau... melihat bintang aja kok." Jawab Shiho ragu-ragu.

"Aku sempet gak ngenalin kamu lho. Gak nyangka kalo kamu bisa jadi secantik ini. Biasanya kan kamu keliatan... Biasa aja." puji Shikamaru. Meskipun di kata terakhir nampak menjelek-jelekkan.

"Eh? Cantik?" tanya Shiho memastikan pendengarannya. Baru kali ini ada orang yang bilang kalau ia cantik. Apalagi kata itu keluar dari mulut orang yang dipujannya (Jiah! Author cemburu!!!).

"Iya. Siapa yang dandanin?" tanya Shikamaru sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke muka Shiho. Dan Shiho sekarang sudah benar-benar menjadi merah (Maksudnya mukanya...)!!!

"Eh? Ka...Karin-chan..." jawab Shiho malu. Ia sendiri sekarang sudah memejamkan matanya. Berharap kalau Shikamaru akan mencium bibirnya sekali lagi.

"Oh. Kirain penata rias artis." Jawab Shikamaru lebay.

Kemudian terdengarlah lagu Happy Birthday versi Jepang (Author gak tau kayak gimana...) yang dinyanyikan oleh seluruh orang yang ada di sana. Kemudian Tsunade-sensei meniup lilin yang menancap di sekeliling kue tart berukuran XL (?) tersebut. Disambut dengan tepuk tangan dari seluruh penjuru sekolah.

"Ya! Akhirnya acara puncak pun berjalan dengan lancar. Semoga sekolah kita tetap menjadi sekolah terbaik di seantero Jepang ini." Teriak Hidan lebay.

Setelah membacakan do'a, akhirnya dilaksanakanlah acara penutup. Yaitu dansa bersama (?).

"Ya! Ada yang mau menyumbang lagu? Terutama untuk para pengisi acara?" tanya Hidan.

"Ya! Kami mau!" jawab Temari beserta personil Super Girlz lainnya. Dan mulailah acara dansa ini. Terlihat kalau Namikaze-san dan Kushina-san sudah bersiap dengan posisi masing-masing. Begitu juga dengan pasangan lainnya.

"Shiho. Maukah kau berdansa denganku?" tanya Shikamaru bak pangeran yang mengajak Cinderella (?) untuk berdansa.

"A... aku..."

Musik pun mulai mengalun. Ternyata musik yang dimainkan merupakan musik berirama disko. Dan para hadirin pun mulai berdansa ajeb-ajeb (?).

Dan akhirnya Shiho mau menerima tawaran sang pangeran tersebut (Ya oloh...). Tapi ada empat orang lelaki tampan plus para FG Shikamaru yang sebal. Yang para lelaki tampan itu sebal karena pacar mereka malah lagi tampil, jadi tak bisa berdansa bersama. Sedang para FG itu cemburu mati (?) karena Shikamaru malah berdansa dengan orang lain.

"Kayaknya Shikamaru bakal nembak Shiho deh?" bisik Sasuke.

"May be yes. May be no." Jawab Neji tak nyambung.

****

**Akenai hi wa nai  
Yami ga mujou ni torimaite mo  
Mikansei na mama de sore o kirisaite yaru  
Kurenai hi wa nai  
Kyou no fujouri ni nayande mo  
Mune no flame koko ni atte kiesou ni nai n da**

Kawaru kono sekai de tatta hitotsu  
Kimi no tsuyosa shinjite iru kara

hit bull's-eye!!  
Hi no naka de ikiru  
Sono kabe o koeru  
Kenmei na bokura no subete  
Kokochiyoi hibi ni sayonara o tsugete  
Sono imi o tashikame ni yuku  
Nagai tabi ga matte iru kara chikaiatte  
Uneru oozora no hate de nemuru toki e to sakarai susumou

Kienai hi ga mai toki no rurou e manekou to mo  
Fuantei na mama de michi kerichirashite yaru  
Kurenai ni mayoi asu no mugen ni mimodaete mo  
Mune no truth koko ni atte motomete iru kara

Yureru kono hitomi no naka ni mebaeta kibou  
Tsuyoku sodatete yuketara

hit bull's-eye!!  
Sono ai ni kizuku  
Inochi no wa tsuzuku  
Sonzai ga bokura no hagane  
Mamoritai mono ni ima hane o tsukete  
Songen o torikaeshi ni yuku  
Nagai tabi no kono isshun o kasaneatte  
Unmei no juuryoku mo hanete toberu chikara to kotaete yuku yo

hit bull's-eye!!  
Hi no naka de ikiru  
Sono kabe o koeru  
Kenmei na bokura no subete  
Kokochiyoi hibi ni sayonara o tsugete  
Sono imi o tashikame ni yuku

**Sono ai ni kizuku  
Inochi no wa tsuzuku  
Sonzai ga bokura no hagane  
Mamoritai mono ni ima hane o tsukete  
Songen o torikaeshi ni yuku  
Nagai tabi no sono shuumatsu ni mata deatte  
Unkai mo namida mo harete meguru toki e to kagayaki susumou  
Meguru toki e to kagayaki susumou**** (17)**

****

Kemudian terdengarlah suara fans mereka untuk meminta mereka menyanyikan satu lagu lagi. Namun, entah mengapa ketika Temari melihat Shikamaru dan Shiho berdansa berdua, hatinya terbakar (?).

"Baiklah. Kami akan menyanyi sekali lagi." Kata Temari sambil memperhatikan ShikaShiho (?) tertawa bersama (Oh, sweet love...).

Tabuhan drum, petikan gitar dan bass mengalun indah bersama menjadi sebuah melodi yang harmonis.

****

**Mou gaman bakkashiteran nai yo  
Iitai koto wa iwa nakucha**

Kaerimichi yuugure no basu tei  
Ochi konda senaka ni  
Bye bye bye

Kimi no fighting pose  
Mise nakya oh!oh!

Yume ni made mita you na sekai wa  
Arasoi monaku heiwa na nichijou

Demo genjitsu wa hibi torabutte  
Tama ni kuyandari shiteru  
Sonna rolling days

****

Temari menyanyikan lagu tersebut dengan sangat mahir. Maklum saja, ini adalah lagu kedua yang ia suka selain lagu Life (Lagu yang di chap kemaren itu...). Tapi ketika matanya terjalin kontak dengan Shikamaru yang duduk bersama Shiho di depan sekali, ia menjadi penuh emosi. Alhasil, ia bernyanyi pun dengan emosi meledak-ledak (Kok jadi gini sih?).

Musik intro pun kembali berdendang. Bahkan Neji sampai menirukan gaya Tenten menabuh drum (?), begitu juga dengan Sasuke, Naruto, dan Sai. Mereka menirukan gaya pacar mereka bermain alat musik saat itu (Ciee... So Sweet....).

****

**Koron ja ttatte  
Iin ja nai no  
Son toki wa waratte ageru**

Norikonda basu no oku kara  
Chiisaku hohoemi ga mieta

Kimi wo tayori ni shiteru yo oh!oh!

Yume ni made mita you na sweet love  
Koibito tachi wa kakure ga wo sagasu no

Demo genjitsu wa ae nai hi ga  
Tsuduki nagara mo shinjiteru no  
Rolling days

Tsumazuitatte way to go !!  
Yeah!! yeah!!  
Doro darake rolling star !!

****

Kemudian terdengar suara bass Temari yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Perlahan namun pasti, suaranya melembut. Menyanyikan sisa bait tersebut dengan lembut. Dan menjadi cepat kembali. Dibumbui dengan suara alat musik lainnya yang semakin semarak.

****

**Narubeku egao de itai keredo  
Mamori nuku tame ni wa shikata nai desho?**

Kitto uso nante  
Sou imi wo mota nai no  
~all my loving  
Sou ja nakya yatteran nai

Yume ni made mita you na sekai wa  
Arasoi mo naku heiwa na nichijou

Demo genjitsu wa hibi torabutte  
Tama ni kuyandari shiteru  
Sonna rolling days

...sou wakatteru tte  
Tsumazuitatte way to go!!  
Yeah!! yeah!!  
Doro darake rolling star!! (18)

****

Berakhirlah lagu tersebut dengan musik intro yang meriah. Semua laki-laki yang berada di situ langsung memandang Super Girlz dengan tatapan maniak (?). Terutama dari Jiraiya dan Kakashi yang terkenal sebagai guru hentai.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Temari sambil membungkuk. Namun ketika ia melihat ke depan, ia langsung shock melihat Shikamaru merangkul Shiho. Dan para FG dibelakang sana, ralat! Maksudnya seisi gedung itu tershock-shock (?) melihat adegan romance itu (Apaan lagi nih?).

"Eh? Maaf... Maaf..." kata Shikamaru meminta maaf kepada Shiho.

"CEWEK KURANG AJAR!!!!!!" teriak para FG di belakang sana cemburu melihat Shikamaru merangkul Shiho. Sebenarnya itu hanyalah kesalahpahaman, Shikamaru merangkul Shiho karena Shiho kedinginan (Authornya aja kagak cemburu...). Dan karena keshockan tadi, Shikamaru jadi salting sendiri.

Sedangkan dalam hati, Temari sudah mengutuk-ngutuk.

'Kurang ajar! Kurang asem! Kurang asin! Kurang manis! Kurang pahit! Kurang pedes! Kurang tawar! Kuraaaaangggggggggggggggggg!!!!!!!!!!!' runtuk inner Temari sambil menggigit sapu tangannya. Sepertinya ia telah cemburu. Cemburu berat. Karena tak pernah ia merasa secemburu ini kalau Shikamaru bermesraan dengan wanita lain. Tunggu, memangnya apa yang harus ia cemburui? Toh mereka sendiri tak punya hubungan apa-apa.

'Tunggu! Apa yang harus kucemburui? Aku kan...' dan tiba-tiba saja, Temari pingsan di tempat. "BRUAK"

"HE? TEMARI???!!!!"

****

Kansei shita pazuru wo todoke yo!!! *nutup mulut* Gomen..^.^. Kok malah nyanyi gaje ya??? Maaf maaf *sujud-sujud*. YAPPA!!! Selesai deh chap 9. Kok banyak banget sih kesalahanku di chap ini (Kesalahan apa aku gak tahu, tapi kayaknya sih banyak...)? Kayaknya summary ama ceritanya makin gak ada sangkut pautnya ya? En entah kenapa aku jadi kepikiran ama ShikaShiho jadinya kubuat mereka romens-romens (?) gitu. Sori kalo ada yang gak suka. Tapi sebenarnya aku juga pengen muntah ngetiknya. Ya udah deh, biar nambah konflik. Jadi makin gaje aja nih cerita. Dan kali ini aku ngetiknya cuma 1 hari doang lho!!! Tepuk tangan *tepuk tangan sendiri*!!! Lanjut!!! Untuk lagu kali ini, judul lagu yang nomor **(16) **berjudul **Enrai~Tooku ni Aru Akari **by **High and Mighty Color **dan merupakan soundtrack dari **Gundam **(Gundam apa aku lupa...) **Op **(Op keberapa aku lupa...). lalu yang nomor **(17) **judulnya **Blaze **by **Kotoko **soundtracknya **Shakugan no Shana Last Opening. **Dan yang nomor **(18) **judulnya **Rolling Star **by **Yui **merupakan soundtracknya **Bleach Op5.** Sekian dulu chap 9nya. Kita ketemu lagi dichap berikutnya. Dan aku juga akan nambah konflik baru untuk ShikaTema... Hehehe... *ketawa ala psicopath*. Jadi tunggu aja yach!!! Jangan lupa ripyu!!! Bye!!! Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Do You Love Me?**

**Main chara: ShikaTema**

**Chapter 10: It's A Big Problem**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Disclaimer: 1. **Yang punya **Naruto Masashi Kishimoto-san**, **2. **Yang punya cerita ini aku, **3. **Yang punya theme songs di fic ini ya penyanyinya masing-masing...

**Summary:** WEW!!! Gawat!!! Shiho nembak Shikamaru!!! Gimana perasaan Temari yah??? Apakah ia akan marah atau malah sebaliknya??? Dan apa jawaban Shikamaru atas pernyataan perasaan tersebut??? Semua akan diungkap segendut (?) **KURITA!!!**...*author diseruduk Kurita*...

****

"HE? TEMARI???!!!!"

"Hah? Temari! Kamu kenapa?" ucap Sakura yang panik karena Temari mendadak tak sadarkan diri.

"Wah! Cepat bawa ke back stage!" perintah Hidan. "Semua hadirin, harap tenang! Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa kok." Ucap Hidan mencoba menenangkan seisi Konoha Hall yang kalang kabut.

"Kok dia mendadak pingsan sih? Duh, gimana nih?" tanya Matsuri yang mondar-mandir khawatir.

****

"Baiklah. Sekarang siapa yang mau menyanyi lagi?" tanya Hidan menawarkan diri.

"Bagaimana kalau kami?" tanya orang itu. Orang beralis tebal dan memakai kemeja berwarna hijau tua, Rock Lee.

"Ya~! Lee Parade bakal nyanyi! Kita sambut Lee Parade dengan lagunya!!!" teriak Hidan lebay.

"Kali ini saya, Lee yang akan menyanyi. Selamat menikmati!!! Hahaha..." ucap Lee. Kemudian tertawa garing (?).

Musik pun berbunyi. Dimulai dari drum dari Chouji. Kemudian Lee pun bernyanyi. "**batchi koi!!! batchi koi!!! beibee!!!**" dan disambut dengan teriakan empat temannya "_Batchi koi!!!_"

Kemudian bass dari Kankurou terdengar, dan Lee pun bernyanyi lagi. "**oo mai ga! oo mai ga! kinou no shippai de kujiketatte gottsu andesu! gottsu andesu! onyuu no fuku ni soosu ga hanete wao...**"

Lalu, Kiba bernyanyi. Dan bersamaan dengan goyang ngebornya (?) Lee. "**donmai donmai shizun da mama ja namida no My Eyez... donna ni hangurii de angurii demo donburi kutte danshingu!**"

Lalu, dilanjutkan dengan munculnya (?) suara Kankurou, "**orera itsumademo nakama daro burazaa!**" dan dilanjutkan lagi oleh Lee, "**tatoe gyakufuu, kyoufuu, arashi ga fuite mo batchi kooi kamon!**" Lalu, Chouji melanjutkan nyanyian Lee, "**hanaretete mo onaji sora no shita de...**" dan dilanjutkan lagi oleh Lee sambil berteriak, "**saa waratte funbatte LET'S DO IT! DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!**"

Dan saatnya yang ditunggu-tunggu. Bagian reff lagu ini. Dan Lee mengajak semua hadirin untuk bernyanyi bersamanya. "Yok! Nyanyi semua!!!" "**batchi koi!!! batchi koi!!! beibee!!! tatoe asa ga konaku tatte iei iei... batchi koi!!! batchi koi!!! beibee!!! kimi to tomo ni yume o miru ze iei iei...**" dan para penonton pun mengikuti Lee bernyanyi.

"**NANANANANA ? NANANANANA ?**" dan Lee serta penonton berdansa salsa (?).

Kembali Lee bernyanyi. Kali ini ia bernyanyi bersama Shino. "**oo mai ga! oo mai ga! ore wa konnan ga kite mo oorai gattendaa! gattendaa! ki ga tsukeba chakku zenkai wao...**"

"**batchiri kimetai ore ON & ON koi shite MASTER touzen tondeikou katajikenai kurai ore wa suupaa naisu...**" lanjut Kiba dengan memainkan gitarnya.

"**onigiri kureru yatsu daitai tomodachi tsutaetai something batchiri koi MY MEN! Hey! WHAT'S U GONNA DO!? okashi morau ikooru koi no hajimari I LOVE YOU! I HOLD YOU! I WANT YOU! WANT YOU! WANT YOU! WANT YOU!**" kini semua personil Lee Parade bernyanyi. Para penonton ikut menyemaraki dengan bertepuk tangan, meloncat-loncat, dan bermacam-macam.

"**batchi koi!!! batchi koi!!! beibee!!! subete no buki o ohashi ni shiro iei iei batchi koi!!! batchi koi!!! beibee!!! ore wa raamen kueba itsudemo iei iei...**" kemudian semua bernyanyi lagi.

"**NANANANANA ? NANANANANA ?**" kali ini penonton yang berteriak.

"**do you love me?**" Chouji bernyanyi.

"**gyuudon de don kurai**" kali ini Lee menyambungnya.

"**do you love me?**" Kiba bernyanyi.

"**supa getchu de getchuu**" Lee melanjutkan.

"**do you love me?**" Kankurou bernyanyi.

"**roosu wa oyasai**" Lee kembali melanjutkan.

"**do you love me?**" Shino juga bernyanyi.

"**nomikiri kareeraisu**" Lee melanjutkan lagi.

"**do you love me?**" kali ini Lee meminta Shikamaru untuk bernyanyi sampai Lee harus menuju tempat Shikamaru (Shikamarunya sendiri muntah-muntah setelah disuruh nyanyi... = _="...).

"**ichigo yori rennyuu**" lanjut Lee.

Kemudian Lee meminta Sasuke melakukan hal sama seperti Shikamaru tadi, "**do you love me?**"

Dan Lee melanjutkan, "**osushi wa dezaato**"

Lee pun meminta Sai untuk bernyanyi, "**do you love me?**"

Dan Lee menjawab pertanyaan Sai, "**osushi wa dezaato**"

Dan akhirnya Lee berteriak "**do you love me?**"

"**batchi koi!!! batchi koi!!! beibee!!! tatoe asa ga konaku tatte iei iei batchi koi!!! batchi koi!!! beibee!!! kimi to tomo ni yume o miru ze iei iei batchi koi!!! batchi koi!!! beibee!!! nani ga nandemo aa demo koo demo akirameru na iei iei batchi koi!!! batchi koi!!! beibee!!! donna yoru mo asa wa kuru ze iei iei...**" Lee Parade bernyanyi bersama.

"**NANANANANA ? NANANANANA ?**" dan para penonton bernyanyi bersama. Namun yang paling heboh adalah Naruto.

"**batchi koi!!! (19)**" teriak Lee menggelegar.

Berakhirlah lagu aneh (Menurut author nih! Gak tau menurut yang laen!) persembahan dari Lee Parade tersebut.

"Terema kaseh semoa (?)!!!" teriak Lee dengan noraknya.

"Khu khu! Keren coy!" teriak Naruto dari kursi VIPnya.

"Terima kasih kembali, Lee! Kalian boleh duduk sekarang." Ucap Hidan mempersilakan mereka duduk kembali.

"OK! Untuk yang terakhir, siapa yang akan bernyanyi?" tanya Hidan kepada para undangan sekalian.

"Aqua Timez!!!" teriak para FG dan FC dari Aqua Timez.

"Eh? Demo..." kata Shikamaru panik.

"Napa sih lu? Kagak mau nyanyi lagi? Bilang aja mo deket-deket ma Shiho. Ya kan?" tanya Neji. Shiho yang mendengar langsung bermuka merah muda (?).

"Bu... Bukan! Baju gue basah nih!" bisik Shikamaru.

"Pake aja jas lu ntuh!" saran Naruto.

"Ya deh! Jadi keliatan aneh deh." Shikamaru mengomentari penampilannya sendiri.

"Gak papa." Tanggap Sasuke.

Dan akhirnya ia mengikuti perkataan Naruto. Dan bernyanyilah ia. Lagu berirama disko juga nih (Mang ada ya irama disko?).

"Dan kita saksikan penampilan penutup dari Aqua Timez!!!" teriak Hidan dan menyingkir dari atas panggung.

****

**Koyoi, tsuki wa doko wo terasu no?**

**Atsui kumo ni oowareta sora**

**Koyoi, kimi wa dare ni idakarete iru no ka?**

**Ame ni hitori nakou ka?**

**Subete wo wakari aeru to omoi**

**Kitai nado shita jibun wo hajireba**

**Dazai wo te ni okujou ni agari**

**Kono yo nado wa to ureite miseru**

**Sora ni TSUBA wo haitara jibun ni kakatta**

**Tabibito kidori de itai kuse ni**

**Mayoi michi mawari michi ga kirai de**

**Amekaze shinogeru yane no shita de**

**GUUGURU kensaku de sekai wo miru**

**Kimi ni todokazu ai no kotoba**

**Koyoi, tsuki wa doko wo terasu no?**

**Atsui kumo ni oowareta sora**

**Koyoi, kimi wa dare ni idakarete iru no ka?**

**Ame ni hitori nakou ka?**

**Kobiritsuita kyosei to mieto ga**

**Ren'aigoto ni made kao nozokase**

**Hanare yuku te wo tsukamu koto sae**

**Hidoku muzukashii koto ni saseta**

**Aenaku naru to wa shitteta no ni**

**Koyoi, tsuki ga mienai naraba**

**Kumo no kirema hitasura matou**

**Koyoi, kimi ga miageta sora ni wa tsuki ga**

**Miete iru no darou ka**

**Mezasu nara koya ga ii**

**Muku na hikari ga mitai**

**Iya ni mo naru sa**

**Jibun jishin sono shoutai**

**Kudara naito usobuite kite**

**Nani mo kamo wo shitta kao shite**

**Nani mo dekinai jibun kakushite**

**Hontou wo naku shita**

**Mienai mono wo miyou to sureba**

**Mabuta tojiru sore dake de ii**

**Kimi ga koko ni inai toshite mo**

**Koyoi, tsuki ga miezu tomo (20)**

****

Dan selesailah acara "Happy Birthday" SHS Konoha. Namun Temari masih tak sadarkan diri.

"Tem. Kenapa sampe acara selesai gini kamu belom bangun juga sih?" runtuk Ino. Mempertanyakan temannya yang masih berbaring tak sadarkan diri itu.

"Aha! Gue punya ide bagus neh!" teriak Naruto tiba-tiba. Dan dengan cepat Sakura melemparkan sebuah kardus (?) ke muka Naruto.

"Bikin ribut aja deh!" omel Sakura.

"Hyah! Catch makusu!!!" teriak Naruto yang dengan sukses berhasil menangkap kardus Sakura dengan tangkapan max (Kayak Monta tuh...).

"Then, what's your plan, Naruto?" tanya Neji yang dengan soknya berbahasa Inggris.

"Pake Shikamaru aja!" begitulah usul Naruto.

"Ha? Ore?" tanya Shikamaru tak mengerti.

"Ya! Pake 'ciuman mauths (?)' lo itu!" sambung Naruto dengan memonyongkan bibirnya. Kemudian berMUACH-MUACH ria.

"Ci... ciuman maut apaan, Nar?" tanya Sasuke bingung sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Gue tadi liat Shika nyium Shiho yang pingsan kecebour (?)!!!" ungkap Naruto dengan bersemangat.

"Cieeeeeee.......... Suit suit....... Hohoyyyy!!!"

"A...a...aaa.... I.... iii...tu..." kata Shikamaru gugup.

"Lo ngomong apaan sih, Shik? Bahasa planet?" tanya Sasuke yang makin tak mengerti dengan keadaan.

"Ya... yang tadi itu... cuma... cuma napas buatan kok!" ucap Shikamaru makin parah gugupnya.

"Uh yeah?!" tanya Naruto dengan nada yang hot (?).

"I... iya! Untuk apa gue bohong!" ucap Shikamaru mencoba meyakinkan Naruto.

"Oh! Kalo gitu lu kasih aja napas buatan ke Temari!" usul Naruto lagi.

1 detik

5 detik

10 detik

Dengan lolanya (Loading lama maksudnya...), Shikamaru terkaget-kaget.

"HaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaH???!!! OggggggggaaaaaaaH!!!!!!" teriak Shikamaru stress. Dan berhasil membuat semuanya ngumpet di balik kolong meja.

"Hah? Apaan ogah?" tanya Temari yang tiba-tiba terbangun dari alam bawah sadarnya.

"Eh? Tema-chan udah bangun!" ucap Hinata yang pertama menyadari bahwa Temari sudah sadar.

"Temari. Kamu udah sadar? Gimana keadaanmu? Kenapa tiba-tiba pingsan sih? Bikin panik aja tauk! Kamu tau gak, udah hampir satu jam kamu..." ucap Ino bertubi-tubi. Yang lain langsung sweatdrops melihatnya. Hanya Sai yang tak mengerti tersenyum lebar.

"STOP!!!" teriak Temari guna menghentikan teman bawelnya itu.

"Ups! Sori." Ucap Ino sambil tertawa garing (?).

"Nee-chan. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa tiba-tiba pingsan?" tanya Gaara yang bertampang mengkhawatirkan.

"Eh? Mungkin cuma..."

"Denyut jantungmu lemah. Mungkin kamu kelelahan karena kebanyakan aktivitas. Kau kurang istirahat." Ucap Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba menggenggam pergelangan tangan kiri Temari. Mencoba untuk memeriksa denyut jantung Temari. Otomatis wajah Temari yang pucat berubah menjadi merah bersemu.

"Eh? Kok lu bisa..." tanya Temari yang kaget karena Shikamaru bisa tahu penyebab ia pingsan.

"Bokap gue dokter. Dan gue diajarin yang kayak ginian oleh bokap gue. Jadi gue bisa tau." Jelas Shikamaru. Kemudian melepas genggaman tangannya dari tangan kurus Temari.

"Oh!" hanya itu tanggapan Temari.

'Shikamaru pinter banget ya? Bisa tau kayak gitu.' Batin Temari (Wong kan udah dibilang doi diajarin bokapnya...).

"Eh. Pulang yuk! Bentar lagi bakal ditutup gerbang sekolah." Kata Matsuri memperingati teman-temannya.

****

**Di parkiran sekolah...**

"Shi... Shikamaru-kun." Panggil Shiho yang diam-diam mengikuti Shikamaru. Shikamaru pun menoleh.

"Hn? Lho, Shiho kok belum pulang?" tanya Shikamaru yang mengira Shiho sudah pulang duluan.

"A... Ada yang ingin kubicarain ama kamu." Aku Shiho.

"Bicarain apa?" tanya Shikamaru sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"A... aku... aku..."

"Ya?"

"Aku suka..."

"Ya? Suka apa?" tanya Shikamaru yang mencoba bersabar.

"Suka..."

"Ya, Shiho suka apa?" tanya Shikamaru yang masih mencoba bersabar.

"Suka... ka..."

"Ka? Kambing?" tanya Shikamaru yang mulai merasa bosan.

"Bu... Bukan... Aku... aku suka... Shika... Maru-kun..." ucap Shiho pelan dan dengan menundukkan kepala.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Aku nggak ngerti maksud kamu." Ucap Shikamaru datar.

"Haah. Aku suka kamu, Shikamaru-kun." Ucap Shiho semakin pelan. Hampir menangis.

"Ha? Hahahaha..." dengan sukses Shikamaru tertawa ngakak sampai berguling-guling di tanah dan kejatoh di got! (Nggak selebay itu kale! Paling cuma memukul-mukul kepalanya atau memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena tertawa.)

"He? Shikamaru-kun kok ketawa?" tanya Shiho yang H2C dan bingung. Takut-takut Shikamaru jadi rusa gila (?) *author ditabrak traktor yang dikendarai Shika*.

"Hah? Kamu serius? Haha... Lelucon kamu keren... Hahaha...." Shikamaru berucap sambil menahan tawanya. Namun tetap tak bisa. Dan akhirnya ia beneran kena penyakit rusa gila *author dicekek Shika*.

"A... aku serius... Aku nggak main-main!" ucap Shiho dan mulai menangis.

"Eh? Ja... Jadi kamu serius?" tanya Shikamaru yang sudah berhenti tertawa ketika melihat Shiho menangis.

Shiho hanya mengangguk. Dan berusaha menyeka air matanya yang terus keluar dari matanya.

"Sejak kapan?" tanya Shikamaru dengan tatapan kosong.

"Sejak saat itu..."

****

**Flashback: Mode On...**

_**22 Juli 20xx, bukit belakang sekolah, jam istirahat pertama...**_

"_Gak papa nih kita ke sini?" tanya seorang lelaki berambut merah, berwajah emo, terdapat tato bertuliskan "Ai" di kening kirinya, dan lingkaran hitam disekitar kedua bola matanya. Gaara._

"_Gak papa kok. Tenang aja." ucap seorang lelaki berambut nanas yang mengajaknya ke bukit, Shikamaru._

"_Ngapain sih kita ke sini? Ngapain juga musti ngajakin gue?" tanya Gaara bertubi-tubi._

"_Nyanyi yuk." Ajak Shikamaru sambil merebahkan dirinya di sebuah pohon beringin (Napa musti beringin sih?) dan mulai memetik beberapa nada dari gitar yang ditentengnya._

"_Nyanyi apaan?"_

"_Nih!" Shikamaru pun memberikan secarik kertas berisi beberapa nada dan lirik sebuah lagu._

_Gaara pun menerima dan membacanya. Mencoba menyanyikan sedikit nadanya. Dan tak lama ia berujar, "Slow ya? Lagu yang romantis."_

"_Oke! Kita tes!" ucap Gaara lagi._

_Shikamaru mulai memetik beberapa nada dasar dari gitarnya. Dan dimulai dari Gaara yang menyanyikan bait pertama lagu tersebut._

"_**I never knew I'd find a love so true, This one right here, is just for you**__"_ _bernyanyilah Gaara dengan suara yang lembut dan terdengar fasih dengan bahasa Inggrisnya._

_**Shiho's P.O.V.**_

_Aku mengikuti Shikamaru yang pergi bersama temannya ke bukit belakang sekolah. Bisa dibilang aku sangat penasaran dengan apa yang akan mereka lakukan di sana. Jadinya aku mengikutinya._

_Setelah sampai, aku melihat Shikamaru memberikan secarik kertas ke temannya yang bernama Gaara itu. Namun aku tak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Yang aku dengar hanya suara petikan gitar dari Shikamaru._

_Setelah lama kuperhatikan, terdengar samar-samar Gaara bernyanyi, sambil sesekali melihat kertas itu. Kemudian aku juga mendengar suara lembut Shikamaru. Begitu kudengar, suaranya bagus sekali._

"_**Remember that One day, I held your hands then I kissed your lips then I told you... Our love was meant to be and always will forever... Give me that happiness I get from you just being there...**__"_ _dan terdengar petikan gitar darinya. Membuatku terpana, baru pertama kali aku dibuat tercengang oleh orang._

_Kemudian ia melanjutkan nyanyiannya lagi. Ternyata lagu tersebut seluruhnya berbahasa Inggris. Dan aku bisa mengerti sedikit-sedikit arti lagu tersebut. Yaitu tentang cinta._

"_**I always see you when I close my eyes, you're on my mind So can't you see, I need you right here wit me, close by my side... This time for sure, Gonna let you know, My love is straight from the heart...**__"_ _kali ini dia bernyanyi sambil menutup matanya. Angin yang berhembus membuatnya tampak sangat tampan._

"_**Forever you're my girl... Forever be my world... You are the only one... The only one I'll ever need, my life is you and me...**__"_ _ kemudian Shikamaru bernyanyi lagi. Tampaknya itu bagian reffnya._

"_**Forever you're my girl... Forever be my world... You are the only one... I'll never break your heart "no", so baby don't let go...**__"_ _dan Gaara pun melanjutkan._

_Lalu, aku melihat Shikamaru membuka matanya perlahan. Lalu Shikamaru melanjutkan nyanyiannya lagi._

"_**Even through the hard times, We made it through just fine When it hurt we put in the work To show that I'm yours And that your mine That's how we got this far Let's never be apart Girl, you're my queen I'm here for you 'Cuz you're my everything...**__"_ _entah mengapa jantungku berdegup kencang. Ia menjadi sangat serius ketika itu. Meskipun tak sampai dua hari aku baru mengenalnya, tapi aku langsung tahu kalau ia tak pernah serius. Tapi kali ini, ia terlihat sangat serius._

"_**You always make me feel like everything's gonna be alright, Wit the things you do, becuz it's you the real true love of my life... This time fo sho, Gonna let you know, My love is straight from the heart...**__"_ _kemudian Gaara melanjutkan nyanyian Shikamaru._

"_**Forever you my girl... Forever be my world... You are the only one... The only one I'll ever need, my life is you and me...**__"_ _kali ini Gaara yang memulai menyanyikan bagian reffnya. Dan Shikamaru pun bersiap untuk menyanyikan bagiannya._

"_**Forever you my girl... Forever be my world... You are the only one... I'll never break your heart "no", so baby don't let go...**__" lanjutnya. Membuat mukaku bersemu merah. Kupikir, sekarang aku mulai menyukainya._

_Dan kali ini, kulihat Shikamaru mulai menarik napas. Dan bernyanyi lagi. "__**Uh... baby! You know I'd walk them miles Climb mountains switch up styles All I wanna do, is be with you Ain't no matter what, where and how [Right here and now] we can both get down [straight work it out] yeah Like that sound bump 'n grindin' perfect timin' Let's dine and both be proud yeah yeah yeah...**__"_ _sekarang ia ngerap. Sangat berbeda dengan tempo lembutnya tadi, sekarang temponya sangatlah cepat._

_Dan Gaara melanjutkan nyanyian itu. Dengan rapan (?) yang hampir sama seperti Shikamaru. Dan saat itu juga kulihat Shikamaru tersenyum. 'Kawai desu.' Pikirku._

"_**Gonna take you on a joyride today, Me and you stay true never hesitate, To make love — sho nuff You're the only one I'm ever thinkin', of Just to hold you baby I can hardly wait As we go through the motions damn it's great, To make love — sho 'nuff We're gonna take it to the end and that's what's up...**_" _lanjut Gaara dengan suara monotonnya._

"_**You are the only one I want to spend my whole life with I know... Anywhere you are, that's where I will call home...**__" dan kulihat Shikamaru memejamkan matanya lagi. Menikmati hangatnya mentari dan sapuan bunga sakura yang berjatuhan._

"_**So just take my hand and say that you will never let it go**__" giliran sang wajah emo yang bernyanyi._

"_**Two hearts always beating as one forever more...**__" kali ini Shikamaru yang bernyanyi dan kudengar suaranya menjadi makin keras._

"_**Forever you my girl... Forever be my world... You are the only one... The only one I'll ever need, my life is you and me...**__" Shikamaru kembali bernyanyi. Rasanya aku ingin terbang jika melihatnya._

"_**Forever you my girl... Forever be my world... You are the only one... I'll never break your heart "no", so baby don't let go...**__" dan berseling ke Gaara._

"_**I'm nothing without you, I'm nothing without you girl... I'm nothing without you, I'm nothing without you girl...**__" dan Shikamaru memetik senar gitarnya dengan lembut dan perlahan._

"_**My love (21)**__" ucap mereka berdua bersamaan. Rasanya ingin aku beri tepuk tangan yang paling meriah untuk mereka. Mereka bernyanyi dengan sangat bagus._

_Akhirnya setelah mereka selesai bernyanyi, bel pun berbunyi. Mereka langsung beranjak meninggalkan bukit. Begitu juga aku. Dan saat itu yang menjadi pikiranku adalah, 'Shikamaru, aku ingin sekali bisa dekat denganmu.'_

_**End of Shiho's P.O.V.**_

_**Flashback: Mode On...**_

****

"Jadi saat itu?" tanya Shikamaru memperjelas.

"Ya. Aku... Apakah aku bisa menjadi... pacarmu?" tanya Shiho tiba-tiba, langsung saja Shikamaru kaget.

"Aku..." belum sempat Shikamaru menyelesaikan perkataannya, datanglah tamu tak diundang (Menurut Shiho nih! Kalo aku sih nggak! *author dijatohin ke jurang oleh pembaca en all chara*).

"Wah wah! Ada orang pacaran ya?" tanya suara itu. Temari rupanya.

"Te... Temari? Ngapain lo? Ganggu aja deh!" omel Shikamaru.

"Payah gak kan? Namanya juga lagi kasmaran..." ucap Temari sambil tertawa yang bermaksud meledek Shikamaru dan Shiho.

"Siapa yang lagi pacaran hah? Orang cuma ngomong bentar kok!" sergah Shikamaru yang jadi malu sendiri.

"Duh! Jadi cemburu deh! Temen-temen pada punya pacar semua, lah gue..." Temari mulai mempermainkan Shikamaru.

"Te... Temari-san jangan ganggu kami! Pergi!" perintah Shiho yang kesal karena acara nembaknya (?) kacau gara-gara kedatangan Temari.

"Kok kamu jadi marah sih? Aku kan gak ngenggangguin kalian! Aku ke sini mau pulang tau!" bentak Temari yang mulai marah. Tanpa sadar ia melempar tasnya ke kepala Shiho. Namun dengan maxnya (Kok jadi ketularan virus MonMon ya?) Shikamaru menangkap tas yang tinggal beberapa centi lagi mengenai kepala Shiho. Dan dengan gaya seperti mau memeluk Shiho lagi. Pastinya Temari sudah mencapai batas kemarahannya (?) saat itu.

"Kamu gak papa?" tanya Shikamaru sambil memandang Shiho lembut.

"Enggak papa kok." Jawab Shiho sambil menggeleng.

"Tem! Lo apa-apaan sih? Kalo kena Shiho gimana?" tanya Shikamaru yang datang menghampiri Temari dan dengan kasarnya melempar tas itu ke muka Temari. Alhasil, Temari mulai merasakan mukanya dan matanya panas, serta dialiri air mata.

"Kamu jahat!!! Aku benci kamu!!! Aku benci kalian!!! BENCIIII!!!" teriak Temari dan langsung beranjak ke dalam mobilnya yang sudah terisi oleh Gaara dan Kankurou yang dengan sebal menunggu Temari.

"Te... Tem! Tunggu! Aku!" teriak Shikamaru. Namun tak berhasil menghentikan laju mobil ferarri Temari yang mulai menjauh.

'Sial! Kenapa jadi begini sih?' runtuk Shikamaru dalam hati.

"Shi... Shikamaru-kun? Bagaimana jawabanmu?" tanya Shiho tiba-tiba.

"Maaf Shiho. Aku nggak bisa jawab sekarang. Tolong beri aku waktu." Ucap Shikamaru kemudian pergi meninggalkan Shiho yang terbengong-bengong di parkiran. Sedangkan Shikamaru sudah memasuki mobil audinya dan mulai mengendarainya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sepertinya ia sedang marah.

'Semoga ia mau menerimaku.' Batin Shiho.

****

**TBC**

****

YaPParI!!! Selese deh chap 10. Satu hari lagi aku ngerjain yang ini!!! Baru kemaren ngetik chap 9, udah langsung ke chap 10. Hah! Tapi aku capek banget nih! Mana besoknya senen lagi (Gak nyambung). Kok jadi makin jadi aja ya konfliknya? Bodo ah! *diseruduk TemaShikaShiho* Ya udah deh, langsung ke bagian lagu aja ya (Lagi capek berat sih...) Judul lagu **(19) **adalah **Batchi Koi **dari **Dev Parade **(dari sini nih, aku ngambil nama band Lee dkk.) soundtracknya **Naruto Shippuden Ed10. **Yang nomor **(20) **judulnya **Koyoi, Tsuki ga Miezu Tomo **by **Porno Graffitti **ostnya **Bleach Movie3**. En yang **(21) **judulnya **Make Love **by **Big Bang**. Semoga chap 11 apdetnya cepet... Doain ya!!! Yawdah deh. pokoknya jangan lupa untuk RnR ya!!! Berhubung aku udah ngantuk, aku tidur dulu ya!!! Oyasumi nasai!!! Selamat tidur!!! Good nite!!! Sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya!!! Bai!!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Do You Love Me?**

**Main chara: ShikaTema**

**Chapter 11: Fuyu no Maboroshi**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Disclaimer: **Q hanya minjem **Naruto **dari **Masashi Kishimoto **doang. Kalo theme song di fic ni juga q pinjem dan cuman numpang denger doang (?). Kalo fic ini punya q...

**Summary:** Ada apa gerangan dengan Temari? Hari ini ia pingsan lagi! Shikamaru juga jadi bingung sendiri. Di tengah kebingungan itu, kayaknya Aqua Timez terancam bubar!!! Bagaimana jadinya nih? Koq jadi ribut gini ya? Lalu, apa jawaban Shikamaru terhadap perasaan Shiho kemarin??? Baiklah, akan q ketik (?) setajam **SILET!!!___***author disilet all chara*___

****

**Kelas 1-B, pukul 09.13 pagi...**

"Shi... Shikamaru. Bagaimana?" tanya suara itu. Memecahkan keheningan.

"Gomen, ne... Aku nggak bisa." Jawab orang yang ditanya, Shikamaru.

"Kenapa?" tanya suara itu lagi.

"Kamu gak perlu tahu, alasan kenapa aku menolakmu." Jawab Shikamaru lagi.

"Apa ada cewek lain... yang merebut perhatianmu?" tanya suara itu setelah merasa mantap untuk menanyakannya (Dari tadi suara itu terus???).

"Bu... Bukan kok! Cuma..." potong Shikamaru cepat. Tak ingin membuat gadis berkacamata itu salah paham. Ya, pembaca bener banget! Gadis itu adalah Shiho!!! (Pembaca: Mang kita ada bilang apaan???)

"Jadi, apa dong?" tanya Shiho yang sudah tak sabar menunggu penantian hidupnya (Pa maksudnya nih???).

"Bukan urusanmu. Maaf, aku pergi dulu." Kemudian Shikamaru melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Shiho yang mulai menjatuhkan air mata.

**Kelas 1-C...**

"Tem." Panggil Tenten.

"Tem!" panggil Tenten lagi. Merasa tak didulikan, karena temannya itu bengong aja.

"Temari!" kali ini Tenten memekikkan nama Temari, membuat orang yang dipanggil tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Hah! Apaan, Ten? Ada apa? Kompor meledak?" tanya Temari yang mulai melantur.

"Iye. Rumah lu meledak." Jawab Tenten kesal. Dengan memasang wajah merenggut sambil kedua tangannya bersilang di dadanya.

"Hah? Becanda lo?" tanya Temari yang kaget kemudian memasang muka sedih.

"Ya enggak lah. Aku cuma kesel ma kamu! Kamu tuh kenapa sih? Kok melamun aja? Entar kesambet lo!" tanya Tenten bertubi-tubi. Spontan Temari langsung menutup kedua telinganya.

"Aku pengen liat salju. Sebelum ajal menjemputku." Jawab Temari dengan lesu. Nampak sekali kalau ia sedang sedih.

"Hah? Liat salju? Sebelum... ajal menjeput?" tanya Tenten mengulang pernyataan Temari.

"Eh, maksudku... Bukan bukan bukan! A... aku..." ujar Temari terbata-bata. "Lupain aja soal tadi. Aku cuma bercanda kok! Just kidding!" lanjut Temari kemudian memberikan cengirannya kepada Tenten.

"Maksud kamu apa? Apa bentar lagi kamu mau..." tanya Tenten lagi. Kali ini air mukanya berubah. Terlihat sangat shock.

"Ah. Enggak kok. Nggak ada apa-apa." Jawab Temari meyakinkan.

"Huh. Syukurlah kalo gitu. Tapi tadi kamu ngelamunin apa sih sebenarnya?" tanya Tenten dengan penuh selidik.

"Nggak ngelamunin apa-apa kok. Eh, ngomong-ngomong, bentar lagi kan Natal. Kamu mau ngasih kado Natal untuk siapa nanti?" tanya Temari mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Nggak tau juga tuh. Mungkin ama..." jawab Tenten yang belum terselesaikan. Temari yang masih menunggu jawaban Tenten kini melihat kemana arah Tenten melihat saat ini.

Mari kita lihat (?) pikiran Tenten saat ini...

-

-

-

_**Mabaroshi (?): Mode On...**_

_Alam pikiran Tenten..._

_25 Desember 20xx..._

"_Neji. Ini kado natal buat kamu. Coba buka." Ucap Tenten ketika memberikan sebuah kado besar yang di sekelilingnya berbalut kertas kado bercorak mickey mouse dan terlilit sebuah pita merah di atasnya._

"_Wah, gede banget, Ten kadonya? Buat aku nih?" tanya sang pacar._

"_Ya iyalah! Untuk yayangku teryayang." Jawab Tenten sembari memberikan senyuman termanis di seluruh lautan *author ditusuk Tenten pake kunai*._

"_Wah, makasih yah. Aku sayang banget ama kau. Muach." Ucap Neji lebay kemudian memberi sebuah kecupan hangat di kening Tenten._

_Kemudian Neji membuka kado natal dari Tenten tersebut. Setelah dilihat rupanya isinya adalah... CHEESE CAKE buatan TENTEN!!!_

"_Coba kamu rasain deh. Pasti enak!" ucap Tenten narsis. Neji mulai mencomot sedikit cheese cake itu. Beberapa detik kemudian..._

"_Hmm... Delicious." Ucap Neji keenakan. Kemudian ia melanjutkan makannya. Dan beberapa menit kemudian, kue itu habis dilahapnya semua._

_Sedangkan Tenten yang belum sempat merasakan cake buatannya itu ngiler di tempat. Begitu melihat Neji keenakan memakan cake tersebut._

"_Tenten? Kamu kenapa?" tanya Neji yang khawatir melihat kelakuan Tenten._

"_Kamu kok ngabisin cakenya sih? Aku kan juga mau!!!" bentak Tenten marah dan menabok Neji menggunakan alas cakenya tadi. Alhasil, wajah tampan Neji berubah menjadi wajah badut ANCOL..._

_**Maboroshi: Mode Off...**_

**-**

**-**

**-**

"Oh... Jadi gitu?" tanya Temari yang sudah selesai menonton drama –romance yang berakhir dengan tragis— picisan—gratis NejiTen tersebut.

"Yang terakhinya sih kagak." Sergah Tenten yang malu sendiri.

"Kalo kamu untuk sapa, Tem?" tanya Tenten mengalihkan perhatian Temari.

"Kalo bisa sih untuk adek-adekku doang. Habis aku kan belum punya temen cowok yang spesial kayak kamu ama Neji." Jawab Temari dengan memberikan sedikit senyuman.

"Bukannya 'temen cowok spesial' kamu itu SHI-KA-MA-RU???" tanya Tenten dan mengeraskan sedikit kata terakhirnya.

"A... Apa? Ih, amit-amit jabang bayi. Ogah! Pajo! Buju busyet! Bulsyit!" maki Temari dengan kemarahan yang sangat. Dan dengan muka yang merah bak air sumur tentunya (Bukannya air sumur itu warnanya coklat ya??? Bodo ah!!! *author digeplak Temari en pembaca*)

"Oh... Dalem ati pasti mau!" tebak Tenten. Kemudian pergi meninggalkan Temari yang terbengong-bengong sendiri.

"Gak mungkin. Aku gak mungkin suka ama dia." Ucap Temari pelan.

"IH!!! TENTEN!!! AKU GAK SUKA AMA DIA!!!" teriak Temari. Spontan, seisi kelas itu melirik ke arah Temari dengan heran.

Karena marah dan malu, Temari pergi melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas. Kini ia tak punya tujuan pasti. Mau ke kantin, gak laper. Mau ke perpus, gak niat. Mau ke kelas lain, males. Mau ke toilet, gak ada kerja. Mau ke ruang guru, yang ada malah diceramahin. Mau ke (Pembaca: Sebutin aja satu-satu! Capek nih bacanya!) ruang band... Ya! Ruang band! Di sana pasti gak ada gangguan. Akhirnya Temari pergi ke ruang band. Tempat yang paling bisa membuatnya merasa nyaman. Namun, belum sempat ia membuka knop pintu, ia merasakan kepalanya pusing, matanya berkunang, tubuhnya lemas, dan akhirnya pingsanlah ia (Temari: Kok gue pingsan mulu sih? Gak ada konflik laen ya selain pingsan?) (Author: Males gue pake yang laen. Ntar lo liat aja ndiri apa yang bakal terjadi.).

Dan tepat sebelum Temari terjatuh ke lantai, datanglah seseorang yang langsung saja menahannya agar tak jatuh. Rupanya ia adalah Shikamaru.

"Lo mau pingsan lagi?" tanya Shikamaru lembut.

"..." Temari sudah pingsan.

"Duh, ni anak ngerepotin aja." Dan dengan sigap, Shikamaru membopong badan Temari yang tak bernyawa untuk sementara (?) itu. Ia langsung menggendong Temari –bak pasangan pengantin baru— ke UKS.

Selama di perjalanan (Habis, dari ruang band ke UKS cukup jauh...), semua pasang mata memperhatikan mereka. Ada yang memandang mereka sinis, ada yang bisik-bisik tetangga (Bisik-bisik tetangga~ *author nyanyi gaje*), ada yang ikutan pingsan dengan tujuan agar Shikamaru mau menggendong orang yang pingsan juga itu.

Sesampainya di UKS, Shikamaru dengan cepat membuka pintu. Tidak ada orang di dalam. UKS juga masih bersih. Kemungkinan baru dibersihkan. Setelah masuk dan menutup pintu kembali, ia membaringkan Temari di salah satu tempat tidur dan menyelimutinya dengan sebuah selimut putih yang tergeletak sudah tak bernyawa (Emang selimut pernah punya nyawa ya???) di tempat tidur tersebut.

'Temari manis juga ya?' pikir Shikamaru dalam hati. Kemudian ia berjalan mendekati Temari. Memegang tangan Temari yang dingin (Emang Temari udah mati???), maksudnya memegang tangan Temari yang lemas. Mencoba untuk memeriksa tekanan darahnya. Takutnya jantungan (?).

'Kok gue ngerasa ada yang janggal yah ama dia? Hampir tiap hari pingsan. Mukanya juga makin hari makin pucat (Lama kelamaan kayak Sai tuh!). Apa jangan-jangan dia...' pikir Shikamaru. Ia mulai memikirkan hal-hal aneh. Namun, ia berusaha membuang pikiran –buruk— itu jauh-jauh.

Setelah agak lama, akhirnya Temari siuman. Ketika ia mengerlingkan matanya ke segala arah, yang dilihatnya pertama kali adalah Shikamaru.

"Aku, dimana?" tanya Temari sambil memegang kepalanya yang agak sakit.

"UKS." Jawab Shikamaru dingin.

"Kamu yang membawaku?" tanya Temari lagi.

"Ya." Jawab Shikamaru dingin –lagi—.

"Thanks." Ucap Temari pelan. Namun, tiba-tiba saja Shikamaru mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Temari. Dan ia juga menahan kedua lengan Temari yang mencoba untuk bergerak. Kemudian memandang tajam Temari.

"A... Apa sih?" tanya Temari yang kaget plus tersipu-sipu.

"Lo jujur ama gue! Lo terkena penyakit serius kan?" tanya Shikamaru dingin sedingin es di kutub utara.

"Penyakit apa? Flu babi?" tanya Temari yang sempat kaget. Namun berusaha ditutupinya dengan berbicara dengan nada yang terdengar mempermainkan.

"Leukemia." Ucap Shikamaru serius. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke mata indigo Temari. Alhasil, Temari langsung kaget. Kali ini ia tak bisa berkata apapun. Gugup, nervous, afraid, pokoknya sinonimnya lah (Kok jadi main sinonim-sinoniman nih?)!

"Bener kan?" tanya Shikamaru memastikan.

"..." Temari masih shock.

"Jawab pertanyaan gue!" kali ini Shikamaru berujar setengah berteriak sambil mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Temari.

"Pliss..." terdengar dengan pelan dari mulut Temari.

"Pliss, jangan bilang ama siapa-siapa. Apalagi ama Gaara dan Kankurou. Kumohon... Hiks hiks..." Temari mulai menangis. Dan langsung ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Jadi bener?" tanya Shikamaru sambil memandang Temari sedih.

"Iya... Gue... Gue sebenarnya udah tau itu seminggu yang lalu. Waktu itu..." Temari mulai menceritakan apa yang terjadi waktu itu... ('Waktu itu' tuh kapan?)

****

**Flashback: Mode On...**

_**Rumah Sakit Umum Konoha, seminggu yang lalu...**_

"_Jadi, apa yang terjadi dengan saya, dok?" tanya Temari penasaran._

"_Ini. Lebih baik anda baca sendiri hasil pemeriksaannya." Jawab sang dokter sambil memberikan sebuah amplop berukuran sedang ke Temari._

"_Baiklah, dok. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu. Terima kasih." Kata Temari dan pergi meninggalkan sang dokter._

_Begitu keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan, Temari segera membuka amplop tersebut. Ketika dibacanya, ia langsung shock._

"_Leukemia?"_

_Dan dengan segera ia berlari keluar dari RSU Konoha. Tanpa terasa air matanya keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Leukemia stadium akhir. (Mang leukemia pake stadium ya? Maklumlah aku gak tau banyak tentang yang kea gituan.) (Pembaca: Dasar author bego'! gitu aja gak tau!)._

'_Berarti sebentar lagi aku akan...'_

"_Mati..."_

_Langsung ia berlari menuju rumahnya yang tidak begitu jauh dari RSU Konoha. Setelah sampai, ia langsung saja ia berlari masuk ke kamarnya._

'_Semuanya gak boleh tau, kalo bentar lagi aku akan mati.' Pikir Temari. Kemudian ia melihat ke sekeliling kamarnya. Mencoba mencari tempat yang aman untuk menyembunyikan amplop itu agar tak ketahuan oleh orang rumah. Akhirnya ia menemukan tempat yang bagus. Namun masih rahasia..._

_**Flashback: Mode Off...**_

****

"Jadi, belum ada yang tau?" tanya Shikamaru.

Temari hanya mengangguk. Kemudian ia menangis lagi. Namun kali ini ia menangis di pelukan Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru... Aku... Aku nggak pengen pisah ama semuanya... Aku gak ingin mati sekarang..." Temari menangis sesenggukan.

"Siapa bilang kamu akan mati sekarang? Aku yakin kamu pasti bisa sembuh." Ucap Shikamaru lembut. Ia semakin mempererat pelukannya dengan Temari. Entah kenapa, ia tak ingin melepaskan Temari begitu saja. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Dan perlahan-lahan, Shikamaru mengecup bibir Temari yang basah terkena air mata.

Belum sampai lima detik mereka berciuman, datanglah dua orang setan pengganggu (Meskipun yang wajahnya mirip setan cuma satu.). Merekalah, Gaara dan Kankurou!!! Beri tepuk tangan yang meriah!!! *author dikempesin badannya ama Gaara en Kankurou*

"Ehmm... Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Gaara dengan nada yang tegas dan dengan memasang wajah seram bak satpol PP.

"Kau! Beraninya berbuat mesum ama Temari-nee!!!" bentak Kankurou.

"Si... Siapa yang mesum?" tanya Shikamaru yang cengo dituduhin gituan.

"Ya elu lah! Siapa lagi?" jawab Kankurou sambil menunjuk Shikamaru.

"Kalian salah paham. Aku ama dia cuma..." ucap Temari mencoba membela Shikamaru.

"Cuma apa? Ciuman? Pelukan? Itu namanya mesum!" bentak Kankurou lagi. Saat ini wajah Shikamaru dan Temari memerah.

"Emang mesum kayak gitu yah?" tanya Gaara yang memecahkan suasana serius dengan keluguannya.

"Duh, Gaara... Ah, udahlah! Kalo gitu, kenapa Temari-nee bisa pingsan tadi?" tanya Kankurou mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sedang Gaara, udah lupain aja! Sekarang ia sedang menghayati kebodohannya (?).

"Kok kamu tau kalo aku pingsan?" tanya Temari.

"Dari temen-temen yang ngeliat. Jadi karena apa?" Jawab Kankurou.

"Ah, aku nggak kenapa-napa kok." Jawab Temari meyakinkan.

"Ya udah! Yuk, kita pergi, Gaara! Dan kalian jangan mesum lagi ya?" ancam Kankurou kemudian berlalu meninggalkan ShikaTema berdua.

Temari speechless, Shikamaru sweatdrops.

"Pengganggu." Ucap Shikamaru pelan.

"Makasih ya." Ucap Temari tiba-tiba.

"Oh ya, Shikamaru! Natal nanti, kamu mau ngasih kado ke siapa?" tanya Temari sambil melihat keluar jendela.

"Nggak tau. Kalo lu?" tanya Shikamaru yang ikut-ikutan menatap luar jendela.

"Udah pasti untuk Gaara ama Kankurou dong. Habis, hanya mereka yang paling spesial dalam hidupku. Meskipun, kayaknya gak sempet deh." jawab Temari dengan tatapan lembut.

"Padahal gue juga pengen ngeliat salju di malam natal." Ucap Temari lagi.

"Emang lo gak pernah ngeliat salju apa?" tanya Shikamaru heran.

"Di Suna jarang turun salju. Paling, cuma setiap 20 tahun sekali (Lama banget sih???). Dan kalo udah malam natal, paling yang turun bukan salju, tapi cuman hujan biasa doang." Jelas Temari sambil memeluk bantal.

"Gue yakin, lo pasti bakalan liat salju natal ini. Dan gue yakin, semua keinginan lo pasti kecapai." Ucap Shikamaru sambil menggenggam tangan Temari.

"Shik, gue juga pengen... Natal nanti bisa kumpul-kumpul ama temen-temen."

"Gue tau. Dan gue janji lo bakal kumpul-kumpul ama kita-kita nanti." Timpal Shikamaru. Kemudian ia menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya. Tak lama kemudian jari kelingking Temari juga sudah bertaut di jari kelingking Shikamaru.

"Janji ya?" tanya Temari.

"Janji!" jawab Shikamaru mantap.

Setelah beberapa lama mereka terdiam. Lalu, Shikamaru membuka pembicaraan.

"Kalau gitu, mulai sekarang... Kita berteman kan?" (Shikamaru).

"So pasti!" (Temari).

Kemudian, Shikamaru mengambil dan memetik senar gitar –yang entah dapet dari mana— (Kok tiba-tiba bisa ada gitar ya?) dan menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Lagu yang ternyata bisa membuat Temari tidur! Eh, salah! Maksudnya membuat Temari sedih atau apalah *author digilas pembaca pake trankton*!

****

**Kimi no shashin ga waratteru**

**Daisuki datta egao de**

**Juuichigatsu no yoake mae**

**Tengoku e tabidatta**

**Samusa ni yowai boku no**

**[SHATSU] ni te wo iretarishite**

**Kimi ga yorokobu kara fuyu ga suki datta...**

**Konayuki yo yamanai de**

**Te no hira ni kienai de**

**Hakasugiru inochi to kasanaru kara**

**Furueta koe de kajikanda te de**

**Tada kimi wo sagashitsuzukeiru yo**

**Nakimushi de kowagari dakara**

**Hayaku kimi wo mitsukenakya**

**Doko ni mo iru hazu nai no ni**

**Fuyu no kaori ga shita yo**

**Maru de kodomo no you ni**

"**samui..." tte hashagi nagara**

**Kimi ga dakitsuku kara fuyu ga suki datta...**

**Kimi wo mitsukerarenai**

**Kurushiku nemurenai**

"**aitai..." aitai kimochi osaerarenai**

**Yume ni mo tarete shizuka ni naite**

**Kimi wo sagashitsuzuketeiru**

**Kami-sama ga iru no nara**

**Kiseki ga okoru no nara**

**Boku no negai hitotsu dake kanou nara**

**Mou ichido dake kimi ni awasete**

**Maboroshi demo ii kara...**

**Konayuki yo yamanai de**

**Te no hira ni kienai de**

**Hakakakute... koe ni naranai**

**Semete yume de [ii] kimi ni aitai**

**Sotto atatamete agetai**

**Kimi wo mitsukerarenai**

**Kurushiku nemurenai**

"**aitai..." aitai kimochi osaerarenai**

**Yume ni mo tarete shizuka ni naite**

**Sukoshizutsu aruite miru yo**

**Demo kimi ga wasurenai**

**Namida nara nagasanai**

**Boku no kokoro no naka ni ikiteru kara**

**Shiroi keshiki ni kimi wo utsushite**

**Ano hi no egao no mama... (22)**

****

"Lagu ini, seperti menyampaikan isi hati kamu. Semoga kamu suka." Ucap Shikamaru. Lalu ia beranjak dari kursinya dan memandang keluar jendela.

"Arigatou desu ne, Shikamaru. Aku suka kok lagunya." Ucap Temari dan menutup matanya. Tanpa sadar ia menangis lagi. Namun, kali ini bukan tangisan sedih, tapi tangisan bahagia.

"Ya udah. Kamu istirahat dulu. Aku mau balik ke kelas nih. Bentar lagi ganti jam, jamnya guru killer. Aku takut diapelin. Sekalian, aku minta izin juga ke guru yang ngajar di kelas kamu. Ya udah, aku pergi ya! Nanti istirahat kedua aku ke sini lagi!" ucap Shikamaru dan langsung ia pergi meninggalkan Temari.

"Shikamaru!" (Temari).

"Hn?" (Shikamaru).

"Jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya?" (Temari -lagi-).

"Yep!" (Shikamaru –lagi-)

Setelah menutup pintu, Shikamaru langsung berjalan ke kelasnya yang juga satu jalur dengan kelas Temari. Sedang Temari...

"Huh. Setidaknya sekarang bebanku sudah agak berkurang. Tapi, kenapa harus dia yang tahu semua pertama kali ya?" tanya Temari kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Dan kenapa harus dengan dia aku..." Temari menyentuh bibirnya. Kali ini bibirnya tak basah seperti saat Shikamaru menciumnya.

****

**Istirahat kedua...**

"Panggilan untuk yang namanya disebutkan dibawah ini, tolong segera datang ke kantor kepala sekolah. Nara Shikamaru, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji, Uzumaki Naruto, Sai dan Sabaku Gaara. Tolong segera ke kantor kepala sekolah sekarang. Sekian dan terima kasih." Panggilan dari seseorang –yang suaranya kedengeran seperti Shizune-sensei— lewat pengeras suara.

"Aqua Timez dipanggil!" teriak Naruto memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi di salah satu meja kantin tempat mereka sedang berkumpul bersama. Ya! Di sana terdapat 5 personil Aqua Timez, 5 personil Super Girlz –Temari yang disuruh istirahat malah ngelawan dan akhirnya dia malah ngumpul di sini—, dan dua orang manajer dari masing-masing band. Sepertinya setelah ada empat pasang dari band tersebut yang menjalin kasih, hubungan kedua band tersebut menjadi dekat.

"Huh. Mendoukusei ga..." keluh siapa lagi kalau bukan Shikamaru.

"Paling kita mau dikasih reward atas penampilan kita semalem." Tebak Sai.

"Tapi kami kok enggak sih?" tanya Temari yang agak marah.

"Penampilan kalian gak mutu kali?" kali ini Shikamaru yang memberi tebakan. Guna mengerjai Temari dengan membuatnya marah.

"Enak aja!" ucap Temari kesal sambil membletak kepala sang nanas.

"Udah yuk, cepetan! Nanti kita dimarah lagi ama tuh nenek." Ucap Sasuke. Dan pergilah mereka ke kantor kepsek.

**Di kantor kepsek...**

"Bagus, kalian sudah pada hadir semua?" tanya Tsunade, sang kepala sekolah yang agung (Ce elah!).

"Ya. Ada apa sensei?" tanya Shikamaru sopan.

"Saya sengaja memanggil kalian ke sini untuk menawarkan kepada **SALAH SATU **dari kalian untuk mendapatkan beasiswa untuk belajar di famous academy music (Tsunade mah ngomong Inggrisnya setengah-setengah...) di Italia (Nih, temenku yang request minta di Itali!) selama beberapa tahun. Jadi mulai dari kelas 2 sampai kalian mendapat gelar sarjana, kalian akan disekolahkan. Dan mungkin, karena kalian jenius dalam bidang musik, mungkin kalian bisa lebih cepat menyelesaikan pendidikan kalian. Bagaimana?" tanya Tsunade setelah memberikan penjelasan yang cukup panjang.

"Saya menolak!" tegas Shikamaru tiba-tiba.

"He? Kenapa? Kok nolak sih?" tanya Tsunade yang kaget.

"Saya tidak ingin meninggalkan band saya sekarang." Ucap Shikamaru lagi.

"Saya mau, sensei." Ucap Neji tiba-tiba.

"Sa... saya juga mau, sensei." Ucap Sai ragu-ragu.

"Ke... kenapa kalian mau?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Ya... Karena ini kesempatan bagus, Naruto. Benarkan, Tsunade-sensei?" tanya Neji kepada Tsunade-sen.

"Ya. Karena ini hanya akan datang sekali dalam hidup kalian." Ucap Tsunade.

"Ya. Aku tahu perasaanmu yang tak mau berpisah dengan bandmu sekarang, Shikamaru. Sebenarnya aku mau mencalonkan kalian berenam dan ditambah enam anggota band Super Girlz, karena kulihat kalian sangat berbakat. Tapi, berhubung beasiswanya cuma satu, dan kulihat kalian yang lebih menonjol dari band lain. Aku memutuskan untuk mengambil salah satu dari kalian untuk mendapatkan beasiswa." Terang Tsunade panjang lebar lagi.

"Tapi, kami belum sampai tingkat nasional! Masa' udah mau bubar sih?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Tenanglah, Naruto. Mungkin kita bisa cari solusinya?" ucap Gaara menenangkan Naruto yang mulai emosi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita cabut undi saja? Yang menang yang akan dapat. Bagaimana?" usul Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Besok kalian kumpul lagi di sini pas istirahat pertama. Kita lakukan pengundian. Sekarang kalian boleh pergi." Jawab Tsunade setelah lama berpikir.

"Baiklah, kami permisi dulu." Ucap Shikamaru dkk dan meninggalkan kantor kepsek. Seketika, ruang tersebut menjadi sepi kembali.

'Sebenarnya, aku mau mencalonkanmu Shikamaru. Karena sepertinya, kaulah jenius musik yang hanya ada dalam 100 tahun sekali itu.' Pikir Tsunade.

****

**To Be Continued...**

Bahaha!!! Selesailah chap 11!!! Konfliknya makin jadi (?) aja deh!!! Semoga di chap selanjutnya konfliknya makin banyak (Kok malah doa'in konfliknya makin banyak ya???). O ya, maaf atas kesalahanku yang gak tau tentang masalah leukemia itu. Karena soal penyakitnya Tema itu aku hanya kepikiran penyakit itu, padahal aku nggak tau lebih mendalam tentang penyakit itu. Dan yang maboroshi itu, kalo gak salah (Gak betul juga sih, aku sendiri juga gak tau...) itu artinya khayalan. Makanya yang pas Tenten ngayal itu, aku pake maboroshi. Kalo salah harap maklum ya, habis aku belum bisa bahasa Jepang yang bener-bener gitu deh! Langsung ke bagian lagu aja ya? Maaf kali ini cuma satu lagu, abisnya cuma kepikiran lagu itu doang. Udah itu sesuai dengan Temari yang ngayal pas salju turun di malam natal. Dan berhubung kuketik ini pas hari natal juga. Jadi lagunya ambil yang itu. Tapi, gak ada sangkut pautnya kok (Makin aneh aja ya?)! Kalo gitu kukasih tau judulnya aja deh. dengan nomor **(22) **berjudul **Fuyu no Maboroshi **dari **Acid Black Cherry **yang berarti **Khayalan dalam Musim Dingin (**Ini musim dingin, bukan salju kan???**). **Mungkin saat ini lagu itu yang membuat aku kebayang-bayang. Udah lama banget pengen masukin lagu itu keficku (Kok jadi nyambung ke sini sih?). Yawdahlah! Udah panjang banget nih penutupnya. Baca aja lanjutannya terus. Dan jangan lupa untuk review! Sampai jumpa di lain kesempatan! Dadada!!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Do You Love Me?**

**Main chara: ShikaTema**

**Chapter 12: Friendship, Love or Career? (Part One)**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Disclaimer: Naruto en pren © Masashi Kishimoto**

**The story © 'Aka' no 'Shika'**

**Theme songs © penyanyinya masing-masing...**

**Summary: **Apakah yang akan dipilih para personil Aqua Timez? Persahabatan, cinta, atau karir? Akankah persahabatan mereka akan hancur begitu saja? Ataukah ternyata cinta mereka yang akan kandas ditengah jalan? Atau malah band mereka yang akan bubar? Semua kan dibahas selincah (?) **KERA SAKTI!!!~^,*~**

****

"Jadi, gimana Shik?" tanya Sasuke yang kebingungan.

"Gue gak tau. Dan gue juga gak mau tau." Ucap Shikamaru cuek.

'Pasti gue yang kepilih!' pikir seseorang.

'Gue harus kepilih! Gak peduli ama yang lain!' tekat orang yang lainnya.

Kini suasana keenam orang tersebut sangatlah tak biasa. Bagaimana tidak? Biasanya keenam personil Aqua Timez tersebut pasti ribut. Entah itu si Sasuke dengan si Naruto yang saling ejek, atau kebiasaan Sai yang suka menanyakan hal-hal tak penting kepada teman-temannya. Sekarang mereka berenam berjalan tanpa suara sedikitpun. Hanya terdengar langkah kaki dari sana-sini dan teriakan para FG mereka saja yang terdengar.

"Hey! Kalian habis ngapain dari kantor Tsunade-sama?" tanya seseorang yang sontak mengagetkan keenam pria terelit di sekolah itu. Orang itu rupanya Sakura yang datang bersama teman-temannya.

"Ah, Sakura. Nggak habis ngapa-ngapain kok." Ujar Sasuke berusaha menutupi keadaan.

"Hina-chan. Aku belum selesai makan nih tadi. Masih laper." Gumam Naruto genit ke Hinata. Bermaksud untuk meminta sedikit -banyak- somay yang sedang dilahap Hinata dengan enaknya.

"Eh? Na... Naruto-kun mau minta?" tanya Hinata –yang blushing— sambil menyodorkan somaynya ke arah Naruto.

"Wah, Hina-chan! Mau banget aku. Makachih ya!" ucap Naruto –dengan lebaynya— kemudian memeluk Hinata dan melahap beberapa potong somay. Hingga sisa setengah.

"Wah. Sori yah, Hina-chan. Kuhabisin setengah. Habis lapar banget sih. Hehehe..." ujar Naruto sambil nyengir kemudian mengembalikan –setengah— somay Hinata.

"Ga-gak papa kok, Naruto-kun. Aku ikhlas." Jawab Hinata lembut dam mengambil kembali somaynya yang tinggal separuh dari isinya semula (Hinata, kamu terlalu baik... Hiks hiks *auhtor nangis lebay*).

"Naruto, lu rakus banget sih? Ama cewek lu sendiri juga." Seru Ino mencibir.

"Gak papa dong! Hinatanya juga gak marah! Kok malah elu yang sewot?" balas Naruto tak kalah mencibir.

"Ye... Mulut mulut guwe! Shuka shuka guwe donkz!"

"Ten, aku mau bicara ama kamu." Bisik Neji di telinga Tenten tiba-tiba. Tanpa sempat mengatakan sepatah kata, Tenten langsung ditarik Neji untuk mengikutinya. Ia mengajak Tenten ke ruang loker.

"A... ada apa, Neji?" tanya Tenten yang kaget.

Setelah sampai di loker yang sepi, Neji menghentikan langkahnya. Otomatis Tenten juga ikut berhenti. Tiba-tiba saja Neji menghimpit paksa tubuh Tenten di atas rak loker (Itu lho, posisi kayak orang mau... ya, gitu deh) (Pembaca: Gue gak ngerti maksud lo!). Dengan posisi Tenten terhimpit diantara rak loker dan tubuh Neji.

"Ada apaan sih, Neji? Lepasin! Kamu jangan kurang ajar, deh!" Tenten meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan dari cengkraman maut Neji. Memang dasar laki-laki, kekuatannya kuat. Tenten pun akhirnya pasrah saja. Terserah deh, Neji mau ngapain!

-

-

-

Di dunia author...

Tenten: Author jahat! Kok aku kea mau diperkosa gini sih?! Aku gak terima! *Tenten ngelaporin aku ke polisi dengan tuduhan perencanaan pemerkosaan*

Author: Yee... Tenten mah sabar dulu atuh. Ceritanya aja belom kelar, akunya udah dituduh macem-macem. *narik-narik tangan Tenten* Udah cepetan balik ke dunia kamu lagi! Neji mau ngomong tuh! *aku balikin Tenten ke Naruto fic world pake evoker (Mank bisa ya???)*

End of dunia author...

-

-

-

"Aku cuman mau bicara ama kamu, Tenten." Ucap Neji melembut.

"Ka-kamu mau bicara apa?" tanya Tenten. Kemudian Neji melepaskan cengkraman tangannya.

"Kamu... rela gak... kalo aku pergi?" tanya Neji serius. Namun Tenten sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan Neji.

"Ha? Maksud kamu apaan sih? Aku gak ngerti?" tanya Tenten sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Begini, yang pas Tsunade-sensei manggil kami berenam tadi itu... Salah satu dari kami diminta untuk mendapat beasiswa sekolah musik di Itali. Nah, aku mau nyalonin diri. Berhubung juga yang lain pada gak minat (Sok tauk lo, Ji!). Jadi, yah, kamu rela gak kalo aku yang ngedapetin beasiswa itu, dan... pergi ke Itali selama 4 tahun?" jelas Neji dan tepat di kalimat terakhir ia melembutkan suaranya.

"A... apa? Aku... Aku nggak rela!" jawab Tenten terputus-putus. Dan dikalimat terakhirnya ia berteriak.

"Tenten! Aku..." (Neji)

"Pokoknya aku gak rela! Aku gak mau kehilangan kamu! Kita kan baru sehari pacaran, masa udah mau putus sekarang sih?" tanya Tenten yang marah kemudian menangis dan berlari.

"Pokoknya aku gak mau! Titik!!" bentak Tenten dan berlari meninggalkan Neji yang terdiam bagaikan patung.

'Sial! Kenapa aku bisa keceplosan sih, bicara gitu? Padahal kan belum tentu aku yang bakal kepilih! Aku ini benar-benar bodoh!' runtuk Neji dalam hati sambil memukul rak loker.

"Aduh! Sial! Sakit banget!" runtuk Neji yang tangannya kesakitan karena memukul loker.

"AHO~ AHO~" terdengar burung-burung berkata –bodoh-bodoh-.

****

Kita kembali ke Naruto dkk...

"Kamu kenapa, Ten?" tanya Temari yang melihat Tenten menangis ketika ia baru saja datang.

"Ah. Enggak ada apa-apa kok. Udahlah." Tenten kemudian menyeka air matanya. Akhirnya perlahan-lahan air matanya hilang.

TENG TENG... TENG TENG...

"Wuih! Udah masuk!" teriak Naruto.

"Males nih. Habis ini pelajarannya Anko-sensei!" gerutu Sasuke. Baru kali ini Sasuke merasa malas dengan yang namanya pelajaran. Biasanya dia yang paling semangat belajar diantara teman-temannya. Lain dengan Shikamaru yang selalu tidak semangat. (Anak baik jangan tiru dia ya! Tiru kak Sasuke ama author aja! *author dilemparin bayam busuk ama pembaca*)

"Kami ke kelas dulu, ya! Bye bye Sai!" pamit Ino dan langsung ia menyeret Sakura ke kelas mereka.

"Ino! Nanti pulangnya bareng yuk!" ajak Sai.

"Oce deh!" balas Ino sambil mengedip.

"Sasuke, aku ke kelas dulu, ya!" pamit Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya ke Sasuke. Dan pergilah ia bersama Ino.

"Yo!" hanya itu tanggapan Sasuke.

"Gue balik ke kelas dulu yah, bro!" ucap Naruto dan pergi ke arah kelasnya.

"Yo!" lagi-lagi Sasuke beranggapan begitu.

"Sai! Sampai kapan lo mau bengong? Habis ini pelajarannya Mister Aoba neh! Nanti kalo telat bisa-bisa kita dijadiin sales kacamatanya!" teriak Naruto ke Sai yang terbengong-bengong di tempat.

"Oh, ya! Ya ampun lupa! Ntar gue disuruh yang kayak gituan! Yuk yuk!" kali ini ia berlebay-lebay gayanya. Jadi kayak Ino.

"Kita juga deh, Ten! Sampai nanti, semua." Ucap Temari dan mengajak Tenten ke kelas mereka.

"Kita juga Hinata." Ajak Gaara dan langsung meninggalkan kedua lelaki berambut teraneh di SHS Konoha itu di tempat.

"I... Iya." Jawab Hinata patuh (Sebenarnya Hinata ini pacarnya Naru ato Gaara sih? Kok patuhnya ama Gaara?).

"Kalian ini, ayo ke kelas!" suruh Matsuri ke kedua lelaki tersebut.

"Duluan aja." Seru Sasuke.

"Kalo gitu aku duluan!" lanjutnya lagi.

"Neji kok belum balik-balik sih? Gue jadi cemas deh ama dia." Gumam Sasuke.

"Entahlah. Tenten juga tadi pas balik ke sini sambil nangis. Emang Neji ngapain dia sih?" tanya Shikamaru yang penasaran. Akhirnya mereka bukannya ke kelas, tapi malah mencari Neji sambil bergosip ria.

****

Sementara itu Neji, ia malah minta saran sama author...

-

-

-

Di dunia author...

Author: Ngapain lu datang ke dunia gue? *aku jadi judes*

Neji: Bantuin gue dong! Gue lagi ketiban masalah besar banget nih, Aka-san.

Author: Gue tau masalah lo. Wong gue authornya juga, ya pasti gue tau lah!

Neji: Kalo gitu, napa lo buat gue jadi bego' banget tadi? Gue gak terima tauk! *nggebrak laptop aku*

Author: Heh! Lo mau gue kasih pencerahan kagak? Jangan ngelunjak deh, sampe laptop yayank gue rusak! Gue gerek pala lo! *tunyuk-tunyuk pipi Neji pake hand gun yang dipinjem dari Etta*

Neji: *nampis tangan aku* Iye iye... Cepetan gih, gue musti gimana sekarang?

Author: Ya minta maaf lah! Mau gimana lagi? Sapa suruh lo jadi bego gitu? *aku julurin lidah* Weekz...

Neji: Kan elu yang buat gue jadi gitu! Pokoknya gue gak terima nih! Gue panggil bapaknya Juumonji baru tauk rasa lo! *nelpon bapaknya Juumonji*

Author: Woy! Jangan dong! Ampunin gue deh! lagi gak ada ide nih, makanya gue buat konflik elu ma Tenten! *ngerebut hp dari tangan Neji* Udah, sana balik! *dorong Neji ke pintu kemana sajanya Doraemon* Tenang aja, gue bakalan buat hidup lo cerah lagi kok! *nutup pintu kemana saja*

Neji: *nyungsep, balik lagi ke habitatnya*

End of dunia author...

-

-

-

"Ya! Betul banget kata si author dodol itu, gue musti minta maaf! Harus! Tapi caranya..." tekat Neji setelah mendapat pencerahan –gak bener— dari author.

"Neji! Lo dimana?" terdengar suara teriakan memanggil-manggil nama Neji.

"Sas! Tuh Neji! Ji, ngapain lu disini?" tanya Shikamaru yang menemukan Neji sedang meringkuk sendirian di ruang loker.

"Lho, kok kalian tau gue disini?" tanya Neji yang bingung karena persembunyiannya diketahui oleh kedua temannya.

"Kita udah keder nyari bolak-balik elu gak kemana sih?" tanya Sasuke sambil berkacak pinggang dan dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal dan omongan yang sangat tidak nyambung.

"Iya nih. Lo bikin kita-kita panik tau!" omel Shikamaru.

"Sori sori. Gue udah cemasin kalian. Oya! Kalian mau bantu gue gak?" tanya Neji kemudian menyuruh ShikaSasu (Kok jadi pair yaoi ya?) untuk duduk.

"Bantuin apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil duduk di samping kiri Neji.

"Tapi, janji ya kalian gak bakal marah ama gue..." ucap Neji takut-takut.

"Untuk apa kita marah? Udah seharusnya kan sesama temen musti saling bantu?" tanya Shikamaru sambil –senyum andalannya yang kea di lagu Closer ntuh— mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah kanan Neji.

Neji pun menceritakan segala penyebab kegalauan hatinya. Mulai dari marahnya Tenten ke dirinya sampai masalah beasiswa itu (Bukannya beasiswa dulu baru yang Tenten marah ya? Sa bodo ah!)

"Jadi?" tanya Sasuke dengan ekspresi datar.

"Gue minta saran, gimana cara gue minta maaf ama Tenten. Tadi gue udah nanya ama author fic ini (Kok gue diikutin sih?), tapi sarannya mah gak mutu! Bukannya hidup gue makin cerah, malah tambah suram. Jadi, tolongin gue dong. Pliz..." pinta Neji sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya. Meminta tolong.

"Hmmm... Gue pikir-pikir dulu yah?" tanya Sasuke, kemudian ia berpikir. Bukannya berpikir tentang masalah Neji, malah ia berpikir kencan nanti malam dengan Sakura.

"Shik, lo juga bantuin gue dong! Otaklu kan jenius 1000 kali lebih jenius dari gue! Tolong dong!" ucap Neji sambil memegang tangan Shikamaru bagaikan orang yang mau mencium tangan pacarnya.

"Paan sih lu, Ji? Lepasin ah! Jijik gue!" suruh Shikamaru. Neji pun melepaskan genggaman tangannya dengan ekspresi yang amat sangat patut untuk dikasihani.

Shikamaru pun mulai berpikir. Kini ia berpikir sambil menggunakan segel khasnya (Gak tau deh apaan!) yang biasa untuk ia berpikir itu. Dan dalam sedetik, ia langsung muncul di dunia author memakai jurus teleportasi.

-

-

-

Di dunia author...

Shika: Duh, Aka-san. Bantuin gue dong. *mandang aku pake tatapan innocent*

Author: Bantuin apa? *aku berlagak sok jual murah (Ya elah!) dan memasang wajah imut*

Shika: Neji ketiban masalah nih ama Tenten. *Shika duduk samping aku*

Author: Oh, masalah itu tho? Gampang kan, tinggal minta maaf. Truz, ya gitu deh! *aku pura-pura gak mandang Shika*

Shika: Tapi katanya gak mutu tuh! Yang lebih romantis lagi dong Aka-san! *Shika mukul meja belajar aku*

Author: Duh, Shika! Jangan dipukul dong nih meja! Mahal belinya! *aku laporin Shika ke bapaknya Kid* Halo! Bapak Kid disana? (Kok nyambung ke sini sih??)

Bapak Kid: Ya, nak. Disini bapaknya Shien Mushanokoji alias bapaknya Kid. Ada apa ya?

Author: Boleh nyewa Kidnya gak untuk nembakin orang yang mau nyoba menghancurkan perabotan rumah saya, pak? *aku ketawa di balik telpon (?)*

Bapak Kid: Maaf, nak. Gak bisa. Kidnya lagi ngonser ama temen-temennya. Ya udah ya, nak. Bapak sekian dulu. Pulsa bapak mau habis nih. *nutup telpon*

Author: Huh! Orang kaya gak modal! *sembur-sembur* Oya! *dapat pencerahan* Aku ada ide bagus nih! Gini ya... *bisik-bisik ke telinga Shika*

Shika: Bagus banget idenya, Aka-san! Kamu memang author jenius! (Jenius dari hongkong?!) *Shika nyium aku di pipi (Makin gaje aja nih mimpi!)*

Author: Duh, Shika. Entar bilangin Tema lo, kamu selingkuh! Udah, sana balik ke duniamu! Bilangin Neji! Aku juga mau ngetik lanjutannya lagi! *megang-megang pipi ndiri*

Shika: Yep! *balik ke Naruto fic world pake teleportasi no jutsu*

End of dunia author...

-

-

-

"Duh, lama banget sih, si Shika mikir?" keluh Neji.

"Gue dapet ide! Tapi bukan ide gue, idenya Aka-san!" teriak Shikamaru seketika. Sontak mengagetkan Neji dan Sasuke.

"Ha? Paan? Ide gak mutu lagi?" tanya Neji bertubi-tubi.

"Nggak! Menurut gue, ini ide yang bagus." Serga Shikamaru.

"Ya udahlah, Ji. Lo dengerin aja dulu idenya. Kalo Shikamaru udah bilang bagus, berarti idenya emang bagus." Timpal Sasuke.

"Ya udah deh. Apaan idenya?" tanya Neji penasaran.

"Gini, lo nyanyiin sebuah lagu untuk Tenten. Lagu yang romantis gitu. Biar Tenten terharu, dan mau lagi ma elu!" saran Shikamaru (Siapa dulu authornya??? *author ditinjak pembaca*)

"Ide bagus." Komen Sasuke.

"Oke. Tapi lagu apaan?" tanya Neji bingung.

"Lagu... Ng... Aha! Yang itu aja! Yang lu ciptain bedua ama Lee itu!" jawab Shikamaru.

"Ha? Yang itu? Serius lo?" tanya Neji shock.

"Yup!"

"Kapan gue minta maaf ama dia?" tanya Neji lagi.

"Makin cepet makin bagus. Gimana pulang sekolah ini?" saran Sasuke.

"Gue terima dengan senang hati saran elu." Jawab Neji.

****

Kita skip ke bagian pulang sekolah...

Saat ini, sudah ada Neji, Tenten, Sasuke, Sakura, dan Shikamaru. Mereka sengaja berkumpul berlima untuk membicarakan sesuatu.

"Ayo, Ji. Bilang!" dukung Sasuke.

"Ya! Katakan kalo lu gak mau pisah ama dia!" ancam Shikamaru.

"Aku gak ngerti deh kalian ngomongin apa." Ucap Sakura tak mengerti.

"Eh, udahlah kalo gitu. Gue ma Sakura balik dulu ya! Selamat berjuang!" Sasuke pun menarik tangan Sakura dan mengajak Sakura pergi meninggalkan NejiTen dan Shika bertiga (Yak! Shika jadi nyamuk!).

"Eh. Gue ke belakang dulu yah! Gue gak mau ganggu acara kalian nih."

"Iya. Pergi sono!" usir Neji.

Shikamaru akhirnya pergi meninggalkan NejiTen berdua.

****

Kita ke tempat lain, dimana Sai dan Ino berada sekarang...

"Sai, sebenarnya tadi Tsunade-sensei ngomongin apa sih sama kalian?" tanya Ino penasaran sambil menggandeng tangan pacarnya itu.

"Dia bilang ada beasiswa untuk bersekolah musik di Italia. Dan itu dipilih dari kami berenam. Pengundian akan diadakan besok." Jelas Sai.

"He? Wah, enaknya band kalian. Bisa dapet beasiswa gituh." Puji Ino.

"He? Band kalian dapetin beasiswa? Kok bisa?" tanya Temari yang tiba-tiba saja datang dan mengagetkan kedua insan yang sedang dimabuk asrama tersebut. Eh? Asmara maksudnya...

"Ya. Mana kutahu!" jawab Sai sambil menyanyikan lagu 'Mana Kutahu'nya Ari Lasso.

"Ini gak adli! Kenapa cuma kalian? Kenapa band kami enggak?" tanya Temari sambil membentak Sai dan mencibir.

"Duh, Temari. Mungkinkan, Tsunade-sensei beranggapan kalo bandnya Sai lebih keren dari band kita. Maklumlah kan, bandnya Sai isinya cowok ganteng semua." Ucap Ino membela Sai. (Ih, si Ino! Malah bikin Temari makin panas aja!)

"Kok kamu malah ngebanggain band mereka sih? Jadi maksud kamu band kita jelek apa? Kamu nih, gak setia kawan! Aku benci sama kamu!" Temari pun marah dan meninggalkan SaiIno berdua dengan ekspresi pongo.

"Lho, kok dia malah marah sih? Aku kan gak bilang band kita jelek." Gumam Ino kepada Sai.

"Dia tersinggung kali." Tebak Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Duh. Kok jadi gini sih? Kalo Temari udah marah, bisa-bisa kita gak teguran tiga hari tiga malam, nih! Doh, Sai gimana dong?" tanya Ino ke Sai sambil merengek.

"Menurut buku yang aku baca, kalau kita ada salah kepada teman. Kita harus minta maaf dahulu. Tapi, kalo temen kita gak mau maafin ya udah!" jelas Sai sambil membuka-buka buku yang ia bilang itu.

"Ih, Sai! Kamu nih! Itukan novel! Masa kamu ngambil dari situ sih? Sama aja bo'ong dong!" ucap Ino kesal.

"Yaudah, gak usah dipikir lah. Paling besok dia gak marah lagi." Tebak Sai yang mencoba untuk menenangkan Ino.

****

Kita kembali ke NejiTen...

"Kamu, serius mau pergi?" tanya Tenten yang mulai merasa tenang.

"Nggak! Aku gak akan ninggalin kamu!" tekat Neji kuat. Kemudian ia menggengam erat tangan Tenten.

"Tenten, maafin aku ya? Aku udah bicara yang padahal aku sendiri gak tau bener apa nggak. Kamu mau kan?" tanya Neji lembut.

"Ya, asal kau tak pergi." Jawab Tenten sambil tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, aku tak kan pergi! Meskipun langit menyuruhku, meskipun bumi yang membawaku, meskipun malaikat Jibril memberikan wahyunya kepadaku untuk ke sana..." ucap Neji –lebay banget en sok puitis— terputus.

Cupp...

Sebuah ciuman mendarat (?) dari bibir Tenten ke bibir Neji. Kali ini bibir mereka sudah bertemu dan lama kelamaan mereka makin memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Trims ya, kamu udah gak kan berniat pergi." Ucap Tente setelah menyudahi ciumannya.

"Hmm..." ucap Neji (Gak ada yang ngerti apa yang kamu omongin, Neji... -_-")

Kemudian Neji mengambil gitarnya yang tergeletak terlupakan di atas tanah dan mulai memetikkan nada. Membuat sebuah rangkaian nada dan menjadi lagu. Inilah lagu yang diciptakan Neji bersama Lee itu.

****

**Omae ga tonari ni iru**

**Omae ga waratteiru**

**Omae ga ureshi soude**

**ore mo waratta**

**omae wa mujaki datta**

**omae wa yasashikatta**

**omae wa tokidoki naki**

**ore wa komatta**

**dare yori tsuyo sa o motome ta ano koro**

**ore no tatta hitotsu no yowasa ga**

**omae datta omae datta**

**omae dattanda**

**aitai yoru o koete**

**toki o koete ima aitai**

**omae ga hokori datta**

**omae ga subete datta kara**

**omae ga tsuita uso**

**ore ni wa totemo yuruse nakatta**

**ima yoake o mite ita**

**aa oiru no kaori to asayake no hikari**

**ASUFUARUTO ni terasareteta kage wa hitori**

**zasetsu o kurikaeshi te ita ano koro**

**ore no tatta hitotsu no tsuyo sa ga**

**omae datta omae datta**

**omae dattanda**

**tashika ni omae ga ita**

**omae ga ita omae ga ita (23)**

****

"Wah, lagu yang bagus. Tapi, rasanya pernah denger deh?" pikir Tenten sambil menggumam.

"Ha? Pernah denger? Dari siapa?" tanya Neji.

"Kalo gak salah sih, dari Lee." Jawab Tenten.

"Yah. GPP deh! Yang penting sekarang kita tetep bersama." Lanjut Tenten lagi.

"Pulang yuk, Ten. Hari ini Naruto ama Hinata pulang bareng. Jadi, gak sama aku Hinata pulangnya." Ajak Neji. Dan akhirnya mereka berdua pulang bersama dengan mengendarai mobil BMW Neji.

****

Sementara itu, Temari...

"Hu hu... Jahat! Kenapa Ino malah ngebanggain Aqua Timez sih? Mentang-mentang ada pacarnya! Hu hu..." ujar Temari sambil menangis. Sepanjang jalan, ia diliatin oleh orang-orang yang melintasinya.

"Woy, Tem!" panggil seseorang dari sebuah BMW keluaran terbaru yang mewah banget. Dia adalah Shikamaru (Heran nih? Kemaren mobilnya ferarri, sekarang BMW? Apa tiap hari dia gonta-ganti ya? Udah itu sama lagi mereknya ama Neji? Maklumlah, namanya juga orang tajir, banyak duitnya!).

"..." Temari memandang Shikamaru tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

"Lo kenapa cemberut gitu?" tanya Shikamaru yang melihat ekspresi wajah Temari yang masam ketika melihatnya.

"Huh!" sebuah hembusan nafas pendek keluar dari mulutnya.

"Hei hei! Bukannya kita udah temenan? Kenapa masih aja judes gitu sih?" tanya Shikamaru lagi.

"Bukan urusan lo!" jawab Temari kasar dan langsung berlari meninggalkan Shikamaru yang masih heran dengan kejudesan Temari.

"Temari kenapa lagi sih? Kadang baek, kadang judes. Bingung gue ama makhluk yang namanya cewek itu." Gumam Shikamaru tak mengerti.

Lama terdiam, Shikamaru baru sadar bahwa sudah hampir 15 menit ia melamun di tepi jalan. Semua orang yang melihatnya makin merasa kalau dunia sudah kehilangan banyak orang waras. Karena sudah dua kali dalam saat yang sama mereka melihat dua orang yang saling kenal tersebut bersikap aneh. Yang satu nangis di jalan, yang satu lagi bengong dijalan.

"Sial! Gue diliatin lagi!" ucap Shikamaru jengkel. Kemudian ia menutup jendela mobilnya dan menjalankan mobilnya sambil mendengarkan lagu kesukaannya dari ear phonenya. Sambil menyanyikan beberapa lirik lagu tersebut...

****

**Neorago (Neorago)  
Neorago (Neorago)  
Nan nobunirago (Neorago)  
Neorago (Neorago)**

**Dareunsaram pilyo obseo nan keunyang neorago  
Dashi hanbon mullo bwado nan keunyang neorago**

**Imi noneun dareun saranghaet kkaetjiman  
Nohl chilsuga obseo dashi dolikilsu obseo oh~**

**Nae nunbit chi deulkowo keu sungane  
Gaseum kipi moseul bakdon sungane  
Miryeon obshi baro nohreul sontaekhaeseok  
Keurae nan neorago**

**Ona, keu nuga nuga mworaedo naneun sangwan obdago  
Keu nuga nuga yokhaedo nomanbarabun dago  
Na dashi taeor nandedo ojik nobbunirago  
Jakku jakku shigani heullodo**

**Ona, nol sarang handa malhaedo chonbumanbon malhaedo  
Nae gaseumsok dabultadago mareun ibsol dwedorok  
Na dashi taeor nande do ojik nobbunirago  
Jakku jakku shigani heullodo  
Ona!**

**Oh oh only for you oh oh only for you  
Oh oh only for you oh oh only for you (2x)**

**Amumaldo pilyo obseo nan keunyang neorago  
Nomu neujordago haedo nan keunyang neorago**

**Jal motdwin sarang ingol algo itjiman  
Pogi halsu obseo joldae nohchilsu neun obseo ah ah**

**Chadichan nae ibsul reul dor bureur ne  
Ddeukor ubke nohreur chaja wichi ne**

**Bulobwado daedab obneun noijiman  
Nol kidarindago**

**Ona, keu nuga nuga mworaedo naneun sangwan obdago  
Keu nuga nuga yokhaedo nomanbarabun dago  
Na dashi taeor nandedo ojik nobbunirago  
Jakku jakku shigani heullodo**

**Ona, nol sarang handa malhaedo chonbumanbon malhaedo  
Nae gaseumsok dabultadago mareun ibsol dwedorok  
Na dashi taeor nande do ojik nobbunirago  
Jakku jakku shigani heullodo  
Ona!**

**Oh oh only for you oh oh only for you  
Nan neorago neorago naneun (wae moreuni wae moreuni)  
Nan neorago neorago naneun na~**

**Keu nuga nuga mworaedo naneun sangwan obdago  
Keu nuga nuga yokhaedo nomanbarabun dago  
Na dashi taeor nandedo ojik nobbunirago  
Jakku jakku shigani heullodo**

**Ona, nol sarang handa malhaedo chonbumanbon malhaedo  
Nae gaseumsok dabultadago mareun ibsol dwedorok  
Na dashi taeor nande do ojik nobbunirago  
Jakku jakku shigani heullodo  
Ona!**

**Neorago (Neorago)  
Neorago (Neorago)  
Nan nobunirago (Neorago)  
Neorago (24)**

****

...**B**ersambung **D**ulu...

**-****αβγ****- -****αβγ****- -****αβγ****-**

Hoaahm... Selesailah chap 12! Makin anehkah ceritanya? Maaf, konflik kali ini baru NejiTen dan sedikit friendship antara Ino dengan Temari. Sepertinya yang malah mau bubar jadi Super Girlz bukannya Aqua Timez. Maklumlah, lagi pusing nih. Mana buatnya malem-malem lagi. Ngantuk... Nih aja aku bela-belain biar selesai. Doakan aja besok pair lainnya ada konflik. Berhubung libur dah mau abis aku pengen ngebut nyelesain fic ini. Jadinya aku harus ekstra cepet mikirin konflik buat pair ato chara lain. Kalo endingnya sih malah udah kepikiran dari lama. Dan maaf juga ya kalo chap ini makin ngelantur, pake dunia duniaan segala. Habis, aku lagi pengen pake humor-humor juga disini (Kepikiran ficku yang Reality sih! Hehe...) en sambil mikirin ide juga. Jadi maaf kalo dengan adanya ini bisa mengurangi kadar kewarasan fic yang emang udah gak waras ini. Huh, langsung aja deh, ke bagian pemberitahuan judul lagu. Lagu dengan nomor urut **(23) **berjudul **It Was You** punyanya **Kishidan **dan merupakan soundtracknya **Naruto Shippuden Ed11**. Dan yang bernomor urut **(24) **berjudul **It's You **(Aku suka lagu ini, untuk merefreshin jiwa. Dan temenku juga suka lagu ini sejak maen Ayo Dance..^.^) dari **Super Junior **(Kok lagunya kali ini ada It-nya en ada You-nya dua-duanya ya?). Ya udah dulu deh. Aku sudahi chapter ini. Doain agar bisa cepet ke chap berikutnya dan gak kehabisan ide. Jangan lupa review. Akhir kata saya ucapkan Assalamualaikum warahmatullahi wabarokatuuh... Selamat malam! (kok jadi kea imejnya Rhoma Irama ya?)


	13. Chapter 13

**Do You Love Me?**

**Main chara: ShikaTema**

**Chapter 13: Friendship, Love or Career? (Part Two)**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Disclaimer: Naruto en pren © Masashi Kishimoto**

**The story © 'Aka' no 'Shika'**

**Theme songs © penyanyinya masing-masing...**

**Summary: **Apakah yang akan dipilih para personil Aqua Timez? Persahabatan, cinta, atau karir? Akankah persahabatan mereka akan hancur begitu saja? Ataukah ternyata cinta mereka yang akan kandas ditengah jalan? Atau malah band mereka yang akan bubar? Semua kan dibahas selincah (?) **KERA SAKTI!!!~^,*~**

****

**Ruang Kepala Sekolah, di hari berikutnya...**

"Mana mereka? Sudah 10 menit begini belum datang." Gerutu Tsunade yang kesal karena orang yang ia tunggu-tunggu tak datang jua.

"Sabar, Tsunade-sama. Sebentar lagi, mereka pasti akan datang." Ucap Suzune, sang asisten menenangkan.

"Tok... tok..." terdengar ketukan dari luar pintu.

"Masuk." Ucap Tsunade yang merasa tenang sekarang.

"Maaf kami terlambat." Ujar sang leader yang masuk duluan ke ruangan tersebut. Dia sudah siap dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang. 'Akankah Tsunade-sama akan membentak atau malah menghukum kami?' Begitu pikirnya.

"Sudah 10 menit lewat sejak jam istirahat. Kenapa baru datang?" tanya Tsunade menyelidik.

"Sebenarnya kami... Kami..." ucap Gaara terputus-putus.

"Kami apa?" tanya Tsunade.

"Ah, tidak. Langsung sajalah, Tsunade-sama." Ucap Gaara yang tak jadi mengatakan sesuatu. Akhirnya Tsunade mulai berbicara.

"Hm... Baiklah. Undian ini tidak susah (Mang ada undian yang susah?). Masing-masing dari kalian hanya harus mengambil secarik kertas kecil yang di dalamnya terdapat tulisan "Ya" atau "Tidak". Jika yang mendapatkan kertas bertuliskan "Ya", berarti dia yang berhak dan harus mendapatkan beasiswa itu. Sebaliknya, jika yang mendapatkan kertas bertuliskan "Tidak", berarti... Ya, kalian tahu sendiri kan? Jadi ini adalah permainan untung-untungan." Jelas Tsunade panjang lebar.

"Baiklah. Apa kalian sudah mengerti?" tanya Tsunade sambil mengambil sebuah kotak kecil yang di dalamnya terdapat enam potong kertas kecil. Satu kertas bertuliskan kata "Ya", dan sisanya bertuliskan kata "Tidak".

"Wakatta!" seru keenam pentolan Aqua Timez kompak.

"Baiklah (Dari tadi Tsunade bilangnya baiklah terus?), aku akan mengocok ini dulu. Satu-persatu kertas ini akan keluar. Setelah itu kalian sendiri yang tentukan siapa yang mau mengambilnya. Setelah diambil, tolong jangan dibuka dulu. Tunggu inspeksi dariku dulu." Ucap Tsunade menyampaikan cara mainnya sambil mengocok giliran pertama.

"Nar, lo duluan ya?" pinta Shikamaru.

"Lha? Kok gue?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk diri sendiri.

"Kelinci percobaan." Jawab Shikamaru enteng.

"Ya deh." jawab Naruto pasrah. Kemudian ia mengambil secarik kertas yang jatuh dari dalam kotak yang dikocok Tsunade barusan. Kertas kecil berwarna oranye.

"Naruto, jangan dibuka dulu, ya." Perintah Tsunade.

"Selanjutnya." Kata Tsunade setelah mengocok untuk kedua kalinya.

"Saya yang ambil." Ujar Gaara tiba-tiba. Ternyata ia mendapat kertas warna merah.

"Deg degan nih." Gumam Sasuke.

"Selanjutnya." (Tsunade).

"Ya." Kali ini Sai yang mengambil. Ternyata ia mendapat kertas berwarna ungu.

'Sepertinya yang mendapat kertas maunya milih kertas yang sesuai dengan warna kesukaan deh? Si Sai warna ungu, Naruto warna oranye, dan Gaara warna merah." Pikir Neji.

"Selanjutnya." Gumam Tsunade lagi.

"Aku kali ini." Seru Sasuke yang mengambil kertas tersebut. Kertas berwarna biru.

"Baiklah, tinggal dua kertas lagi." Ujar Tsunade sambil mengocok untuk yang terakhir kali. Yang keluar adalah warna hijau.

"Aku yang ini." Seru Shikamaru.

"Dan aku akan mengambil kertas terakhir." Timpal Neji. Dan ia mendapatkan kertas terakhir berwarna putih.

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu apa isi di dalamnya. Karena yang menulisnya bukan aku tapi Jiraiya-sensei." Jelas Tsunade. "Baiklah, sebelum dibuka, aku ingin bertanya kepada kalian dulu. Apa kalian sudah siap dengan segala yang akan terjadi?" tanya Tsunade melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Siap!" ujar keenam lelaki muda tersebut.

"Apa kalian tidak akan menyalahkan orang lain jika keputusan tidak sesuai dengan hati kalian?" tanya Tsunade. Untuk menghindari dirinya disalahkan oleh mereka.

"Ya." Jawab mereka berenam yakin.

"Baiklah. Aku ingin... Naruto membuka kertasnya dahulu. Kemudian Gaara, Sai, Sasuke. Dan terakhir, Neji, Shikamaru. Kalian membuka kertasnya bersamaan. Naruto, bukalah." Suruh Tsunade.

Naruto pun membuka kertas tersebut. Ia memejamkan matanya. Tak mampu untuk melihat apa yang tertulis dalam kertas tersebut.

"Ya... atau tidak?" tanya Naruto ketakutan.

"Nggak, Nar." Ucap Sai sambil menggeleng dan tersenyum.

"Tasukatta!" seru Naruto. Dalam hati ia merasa bersyukur sekali. Karena ia memang tak ingin meninggalkan band mereka dan juga meninggalkan Hinata yang sangat ia cintai. Melebihi melanjutkan sekolah keluar negeri (Sampai segitunyakah?).

'Berarti gue punya kesempatan dong?' batin seseorang.

"Selanjutnya, Gaara." Suruh Tsunade. Dan dengan ekspresi datar ia membuka kertas merah yang tergenggam dalam tangannya. Ternyata isinya... "Tidak".

"Tidak, ya?" tanya Gaara datar.

'Yes! Mudah-mudahan gue yang dapet!' harap orang itu lagi.

"Selanjutnya, Sai."

Sai pun membuka kertasnya. Kertas yang bisa membuatnya tak tidur semalaman. Takdirnya akan ditentukan beberapa detik lagi.

3... 2... 1...

Deg... deg... deg...

"Ti... dak..." ucap Sai.

"Ah, Sai. Nasib kita sama, ya?" tanya Naruto yang sama-sama tak berhasil.

'Aku berbeda denganmu, Naruto. Aku ingin mendapat beasiswa itu. Aku ingin bertemu kakakku.' Batin Sai kesal. Sesungguhnya, ia sangat mengharapkan bisa mendapat beasiswa itu. Untuk bertemu kakaknya yang bersekolah di Itali. Ia sangat rindu dengan kakaknya itu.

Langsung saja, Sai yang tak terima berlari menghamburkan diri keluar dari ruang tersebut. Spontan semua terkejut melihat tingkah anehnya.

"Sai kenapa sih?" tanya Naruto.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Tsunade tak mengerti.

"Mungkin dia tak terima?" tebak Sasuke.

"Kita lanjutkan dulu. Masalah Sai, biar kami yang urus." Ujar Gaara. Dan dilanjutkanlah acara pembukaan (Pembukaan pekan olahraga) kertas (?).

"Selanjutnya, Sasuke."

"Aku sih pasti dapet." Seru Sasuke PD.

"Alah, palingan kagak dapet." Ujar Naruto bermaksud ngejek.

"Yee... Kalo dapat gimana?" tanya Sasuke ke Naruto.

"Kagak mungkin." Ujar Naruto enteng.

Dan benar kata Naruto, ternyata setelah dibuka isinya, Sasuke mendapati kata tidak di kertas tersebut.

"Hahaha... Apa kubilang? Kau pasti gak dapat!" seru Naruto kesukaan.

"Yah. Gak papa deh." ucap Sasuke lesu. Sebenarnya dalam hati ia ingin menerima, namun di lain sisi ia juga tak ingin menerimanya. Alasannya, silakan anda pikirkan sendiri *author ditempeleng pembaca en all chara*.

"Dan terakhir, kalian berdua silakan dibuka." Perintah Tsunade kepada Neji dan Shikamaru.

Deg... deg... deg...

Dag... dig... dug...

Dan yang mendapatkan beasiswa untuk bersekolah di academy music di Italia adalah... Teng tedeng...

"Ha? Bo... boku wa?" tanya orang yang beruntung itu.

"Wahaha! Vokalis kita sendiri yang kena! Eh? Vokalis?" seru Naruto sambil tertawa. Namun ia langsung terkejut ketika ia berucap 'vokalis' di kalimat terakhir.

"Syukurlah. Gue bisa nepatin janji gue ama Tenten." Neji mengucapkan puji syukurnya kepada Tuhan YME atas kegagalannya dalam mendapatkan beasiswa sekaligus keberhasilannya dalam menepati janjinya terhadapa Tenten kemarin.

"Berarti..." ucap Gaara terpotong.

"Shikamaru yang..." lanjut Sasuke.

"Mendapatkan..." lanjut Neji.

"Beasiswanya dong???!!!" teriak Naruto.

'Seperti yang aku harapkan. Terima kasih, author.' Batin Tsunade.

-

-

-

Di dunia author...

Author: Sapa lagi authornya? Gue gitu loch! *aku ngibasin kipas ke arah Tsunade yang datang ke kamarku*

Tsunade: Diem ah! Cepetan balikin gue! Gue gak tau cara baliknya nih. *Tsunade narik kerah baju aku*

Author: *nelpon Kaiba* Halo... Kaiba di sana?

Kaiba: Ya? Di sini Seto Kaiba. Di situ sapa?

Author: Aka-san. Aku butuh bantuanmu untuk nganterin temen aku balik ke tempatnya di dunia lain. Pake blue eyesmu itu lho. Boleh gak minjem? *pake puppy eyes kea Jou*

Kaiba: *seperti melihat puppy eyesku* Baiklah. Karena aku ini orangnya baik, akan kupinjemin. Tunggu aja 3 detik lagi. *nutup telpon*

3 detik kemudian...

Author: Tuh dia, blue eyesnya! *nunjuk luar jendela ketika ngeliat blue eyes mendarat* Balik pake itu tuh! Dah, sono balik!

Tsunade: Weh, pesawatnya keren coy! Gue balik dulu yah! Makasih! *naik ke blue eyes dan terbang balik ke Naruto fic world*

End of dunia author...

-

-

-

"Baiklah, Shikamaru. Sekarang kamu tidak bisa menolak lagi. Ini adalah kenyataan. Dan ini tiket pesawat serta surat pernyataan bahwa kau setuju. Silakan tanda tangan di sini." Ujar Tsunade sambil menyodorkan dua buah amplop. Satu amplop tertutup berisi tiket pesawat menuju Italia dan apapun yang menyangkut dengan keberangkatan nanti (Author sendiri juga gak tau itu apa-apa) dan satu lagi amplop yang sudah terbuka dan terdapat kertas yang berisi pernyataan dan informasi tentang data diri yang harus diisi oleh sang penerima beasiswa.

"Harap isi semuanya. Kuharap besok ini sudah ada di mejaku. Kalian boleh pergi." Ucap Tsunade dan mempersilakan mereka berlima untuk pergi.

****

Sementara itu, Sai...

"Ada apa sih, Sai? Kok tumben kamu merenggut gitu?" tanya sang pacar yang sekarang sedang duduk bersamanya. 'Aku heran, kenapa sekarang ia bisa berekspresi begini ya?' pikir sang pacar tersebut, Ino.

"Aku... Hah... Sudahlah. Kau takkan mengerti." Ucap Sai yang nampak putus asa.

"Aku mau menghampiri teman-temanku dulu ya?" pamit Sai dan segera berjalan mencari teman-temannya.

"Huh, Sai kenapa ya? Apa sebaiknya aku ikutin aja?" akhirnya Ino memutuskan untuk mengikuti Sai dari belakang.

****

Kita kembali ke Shikamaru dkk...

"Wah, seneng tuh." Ucap Neji sambil melirik Shikamaru.

"Siapa yang seneng?" balas Shikamaru sambil mendengus. "Merepotkan." Ucapnya lagi. Dan sedetik kemudian ia teringat akan janjinya dengan Temari kemarin. _"Dan gue janji lo bakal kumpul-kumpul ama kita-kita nanti."_

'Kenapa harus gue?' batin Shikamaru merana (Lebay banget sih, pake merana segala?).

Kemudian Shikamaru membuka amplop satunya yang berisi tiket keberangkatan. Ketika dibacanya langsung ia tersontak kaget.

"Du... Dua puluh empat Desember, jam sembilan tiga puluh pagi?" ucap Shikamaru tak percaya.

"Eh, tanggal 24 Desember ya? Lo berangkat?" tanya Sasuke yang mendengar.

"Wah, besok lusa dong?" tanya Neji.

"Iya. Dan gue punya janji dengan seseorang kalo dimalam natal nanti bakal kumpul bareng dengan kita semua. Dan kalo kayak gini, gue..." ucapan Shikamaru terputus.

"Emang lo punya janji ama siapa? Kita emang pernah janji kayak gitu ya?" tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi.

"A... Itu..."

TENG TENG... TENG TENG...

Bel berbunyi. Membuat Shikamaru tak dapat melanjutkan perkataannya. Akhirnya mereka beranjak ke kelas masing-masing.

****

Kita skip ke bagian pulang sekolah...

**Parkiran sekolah...**

"Kita pulang bareng yuk?" tanya Sasuke ke teman-temannya yang sekarang sudah berkumpul semua. Terkecuali Sai, dia bilang dia ada urusan mendadak.

"Sayang gak ada Sai." Keluh Naruto.

"Mungkin dia masih gak bisa nerima keputusan, kalo dia gak bisa dapetin tuh beasiswa." Tebak Neji.

"May be." Ujar Gaara.

"Huh. Merepotkan. Kalo boleh dikasih ke orang, gue pengen ngasih nih tiket ke Sai aja." Kata Shikamaru.

"Udahlah, balik yuk! Laper nih!" ajak Naruto. Dan mereka berlima pun menaiki mobil masing-masing. Kali ini kelima cowok tampan nan tajir tersebut janjian untuk membawa mobil yang mereknya sama (Setiap hari juga begitu.). Hari ini mereknya Mercedes Benz.

****

Kita ke tempat lain, dimana Temari sedang menyendiri...

**Bukit belakang sekolah...**

"Kami-sama... Apa aku akan mati? Ataukah aku bisa sembuh? Apa aku bisa melihat salju natal ini? Apa semua yang dikatakan Shikamaru akan benar-benar menjadi kenyataan?" gumam Temari sambil menengadah ke langit. Wajahnya begitu sendu saat ini. Meskipun cuaca yang sangat bagus, tak mampu membuat gadis bermata indigo itu bisa menghilangkan kesedihannya.

"Kalau kau ingin aku mati, kenapa harus pakai cara begini? Kenapa harus disaat yang sudah lama kutunggu-tunggu begini? Khu... khu..." tanya Temari sambil menangis.

"Temari." Panggil seorang gadis begitu mengetahui bahwa yang sedang menangis itu adalah Temari. Gadis itu rupanya Sakura.

"Ah? Sakura? Kenapa kau..." ucapan Temari terpotong ketika melihat sosok tubuh Sakura.

"Apa yang kau ucapkan tadi itu benar?" tanya Sakura cemas sambil mendudukkan diri disamping sahabatnya itu.

"A... Aku..."

"Temari! Kenapa kau tak mengatakannya? Kenapa kau diam saja? Kita kan teman. Kenapa kau sembunyikan?" tanya Sakura bertubi-tubi. Dilihat dari air mukanya, tampaknya ia sedang geram dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Maksudmu apa?" tanya Temari berlagak tak tahu.

"Jangan bohong! Tadi kau bilang sendiri kau akan mati! Apa benar?" tanya Sakura lagi. Kini sambil setengah berteriak dan mengguncangkan tubuh sahabatnya itu yang terdiam.

"Ah, ya. Itu benar..." jawab Temari menunduk.

"Penyebabnya kenapa?" tanya Sakura lagi. Kini ia benar-benar hampir menangis.

"Karena aku terkena leukemia." Jawab Temari lagi.

"Kenapa kau tak bilang aku? Kenapa kau tak bilang yang lain? Apa kedua adikmu sudah tahu? Apa keluargamu sudah tahu?" tanya Sakura.

"Belum, mereka belum tahu. Karena aku tak ingin mencemaskan semuanya." Jawab Temari yang kembali menangis.

"Jadi, tak ada yang tahu selain aku?" tanya Sakura sambil memeluk Temari yang menangis.

"Tidak. Ada satu orang yang tahu." Tukas Temari.

"Yang pasti bukan dokter kan?" tanya Sakura memastikan.

"Dia... Shikamaru. Dia yang mengetahui pertama kali selain aku dan dokter." Jawab Temari.

"Oh... Jadi, sekarang kau mulai membuka hati untuknya ya?" goda Sakura.

"Ha? Apa kau bilang? Tidak!!!" teriak Temari. Membuat ia sejenak melupakan kesedihannya.

"Uh yeah? Kalau marah berarti ia!" teriak Sakura dan menertawakan Temari yang berwajah merah karena malu dan marah.

"SA... KU... RA..." teriak Temari. Akhirnya mereka malah main kejar-kejaran.

****

**Rei Mansion...**

"Tadaima..." ucap Gaara begitu sampai di rumahnya.

"Oh, okaerinasai, Gaara-sama." Ucap salah satu pembantu di mansion tersebut, Nana.

"Nana, Temari-nee udah pulang?" tanya Gaara sambil melepas sepatunya.

"Ah, belum, Gaara-sama." Jawab Nana sambil menaruh sepatu Gaara di rak sepatu.

"Oh. Kalau Kankurou-nii?" tanya Gaara lagi.

"Udah, Gaara-sama. Sekarang ada di kamarnya." Jawab Nana lagi.

"Baiklah, siapkan makanan. Aku lapar." Ucap Gaara dan beranjak ke kamarnya di lantai dua.

Gedebag... Gedebug... (Anggap saja begitu bunyinya)

Begitu Gaara melewati kamar Temari, terdengar bunyi dari dalam kamar itu. Pintunya tertutup namun tak dikunci. Gaara yang merasa penasaran akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam kamar anekinya itu.

Kreek...

"Hah? Eh, kukira siapa. Rupanya kau, Gaara." Ucap seseorang dari dalam kamar itu. Kankurou yang sedang mengacak-acak kamar Temari.

"Niichan? Apa yang kau lakukan ama kamar Temari-nee? Ntar Temari-nee marah lho." Gaara memperingatkan kakak keduanya itu.

"Hei... Aku mau mencari sesuatu tentang kakak! Apa yang membuat kakak pingsan waktu itu. Siapa tau ada." Jelas Kankurou memberikan alasan.

"Ah. Aku juga mau tahu." Gumam Gaara.

"Kalau begitu bantu aku mencarinya!" suruh Kankurou. Mereka pun mencari. Setelah beberapa lama mereka menemukan sebuah amplop coklat yang di depannya bertuliskan Rumah Sakit Umum Konoha yang ditemukannya di salah satu rak bajunya. Ketika dibuka dan dilihatnya isinya, mereka berdua langsung kaget.

"Leukemia!!!???"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di kamarku?" tanya seseorang tiba-tiba. Membuat kedua lelaki tersebut kaget bukan main.

'Duh, gimana nih?' pikir Kankurou.

'Ouh, gawat banget.' Pikirnya lagi.

"Neechan. Jelaskan tentang ini!" bentak Gaara sambil mengibaskan amplop yang didapatnya tadi.

"A... Ah..." hanya itu tanggapan Temari.

"Kau tak bisa mengatakan apapun kan?" tanya Gaara.

"Ia! Apa maksudnya dengan ini? Apa artinya kakak akan mati?" tanya Kankurou menimpali.

"Entahlah..." jawab Temari. Dan sedetik kemudian ia menangis.

"Tapi, ini benar kan? Kalau kau terkena leukemia?" tanya Gaara lagi. Ekspresi langsung berubah ketika Temari mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau tak memberi tahu kami?" tanya Kankurou. Setengah menangis.

"Aku... Aku... Khu khu...." kali ini tangis Temari lebih keras.

"Jawab, kak!" bentak Gaara.

"Karena aku tak ingin mengkhawatirkan kalian..." jawab Temari sambil menunduk.

"Kau... Benar-benar, kak." Ucap Gaara tak mengerti dengan pemikiran Temari.

"Kami kan saudaramu. Kenapa sih, kau tak mau memberi tahu kami? Kalau begini kan..." Kankurou sudah tak mampu berkata-kata lagi.

"Maaf..." hanya itu yang terucap dari bibir Temari.

"Gaara-sama, Kankurou-sama, Temari-sama, makanannya sudah siap." Teriak Nana dari ruang makan.

"Ah, sudahlah. Kita makan saja dulu." Ucap Gaara dan berlalu meninggalkan Kankurou dan Temari berdua.

"Kak, hapus air matamu. Dan sekarang kita makan." Ucap Kankurou dan berlalu menyusul Gaara.

"I... Iya... Hehe..." ucap Temari terputus-putus kemudian cengengesan.

****

**Sementara itu, di kediaman Hyuuga...**

"Hina-chaaannn!!!!" panggil Naruto dari depan gerbang kediaman Hyuuga.

"Kencan yuuuu~~~kkkk!!!" ajak Naruto. Kali ini ia memakai toa yang dipinjam dari ayahnya karena Hinata dipanggil-panggil tak mau keluar.

"Huh, Hina-chan... Keluar dong! Purizu...." pinta Naruto. Tetap tak ada yang terjadi. Masih seperti tadi. Hinata tak menghiraukan Naruto.

"Na-Naruto-kun... Gomen ne..." ucap Hinata yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik gerbang.

"Eh, Hina-chan. Kamu kok lama banget datangnya?" tanya Naruto bak anak kecil.

"A... Aku tadi... Habis dimarahin ama papaku..." jawab Hinata sedih.

"Dimarahin kenapa?" tanya Naruto sambil menggenggam tangan Hinata.

"Katanya... Aku... Tak boleh pacaran denganmu... Naruto-kun." Jawab Hinata hampir menangis.

"Eh? Masa iya? Emang papa kamu tau dari mana kalau kita pacaran?" tanya Naruto kaget.

"Ne... Neji-nii..." jawab Hinata takut.

"Kempret tuh, banchi! Berani banget dia ya? Dendam apaan sih dia ma gue?" tanya Naruto sambil mengutuk-ngutuk Neji.

"Na... Naruto-kun..."

"Heh! Jadi kamu yang namanya Naruto itu? Pacarnya Hinata, anakku?" seketika itu jua, muncullah seorang lelaki separuh baya. Berbadan tegap, berambut panjang yang dibiarkan terurai, bermata lavender bak kepunyaan Hinata, dan ditangannya terpegang sebuah kayu yang biasanya digunakan untuk mengambil buah jambu dari pohonnya.

"Eh? Iya pak." Jawab Naruto sambil nyengir.

"Berani-beraninya kamu mendekati Hinata ya? Kamu ini masih bocah! Jangan berani ya sama anak saya!" ancam Hiashi –ayah Hinata— sambil memberikan death-glarenya. Dan mementung (?) kepala Naruto dengan kayu itu.

"Aw! Si bapak. Jangan gitu dong, pak! Sakit!" ujar Naruto sambil merintih dan memegangi kepalanya yang benjol.

"Kamu! Berani ya sok akrab sama saya! Tak cincang kamu nanti!" ancam papa Hinata lagi.

"Nah, sekarang kamu milih. Kamu mau Hinata tetep jadi pacarmu, atau kamu keluar dari bandmu?" tanya pak Hiashi memberikan pilihan.

"Lho? Darimana bapak tau kalo saya punya band pak?" tanya Naruto.

"Dari Neji! Ya sudah, cepat! Apa jawabanmu?" tanya Hiashi sambil berseringai licik.

'Waduh! Yang mana nih? Kalo gue milih ninggalin Hinata, gue kan udah mempertaruhkan harga diri gue (Emang harga lo berapa?) untuk nembak dia. Sia-sia dong kalo gue putusin dia sekarang? Kalo gue milih ninggalin band, ntar Shikamaru marah dan gak mau temenan ama gue. Dan lagi pula, gue kan emang pengen jadi drummer. Duh, gimana neh???? Yang mana yak??? Duh, author... Bantuin gue...' rengek Naruto dalam innernya.

-

-

-

Di dunia author...

Author: Lo minta bantuan apa, cu? *belagak kea mbah dukun*

Naruto: Cucu minta dipilihin, nek. Hinata ato band? *natap aku pake tatapan –tolong!!!-

Author: Lu cinta ama sapa? Band apa Hinata? *aku natap Naruto pake tatapan bego*

Naruto: Jujur sih, lebih cinta Hinata. Tapi! Aku juga chayank banget ama bandku.

Author: Yaudah lah. Lo balik dulu ke dunia lo. Gue yang urus selanjutnya. *balikin Naru pake baling-baling bambunya Doraemon*

Naruto: Dah! *balik ke dunianya*

End of dunia author...

-

-

-

"Bagaimana?" tanya Hiashi penuh dengan selidik.

"Hinata. Saya pilih Hinata." Jawab Naruto serius seserius mungkin.

"Hohoho... Kalau begitu, kau bersedia kan meninggalkan bandmu?" tanya Hiashi sangar.

"I... itu..." semangat Naruto ciut lagi.

"Haha... Kau masih bingung kan?" tanya Hiashi terdengar mempermainkan.

"Nggak! Saya serius!" ucap Naruto meyakinkan.

"Baiklah, tapi ada syaratnya."

"Syarat apaan, pak?" tanya Naruto sambil menutup matanya.

"Pertama, kamu gak boleh pegang-pegang Hinata. Kedua, kamu gak boleh ngajak Hinata keluyuran malam-malam. Ketiga, kalau kalian mau kencan harus malam Jum'at di dekat kuburan belakang rumah ini (Rumah Hinata belakangnya kuburan...). Dan terakhir, kamu harus lebih pintar dari Hinata! Apa kamu sanggup?" tanya Hiashi setelah menyebutkan segala syarat yang harus dipenuhi Naruto.

"Saya gak ngerti syarat yang nomor 3 ama yang terakhir, pak." Jawab Naruto bego.

"Oh, maksud saya, kamu cuma boleh kencan di dekat rumah saya. Jadi, saya bisa ngawasin kalian. Dan yang terakhir itu, kamu harus lebih pintar dari Hinata dalam hal pelajaran dan lainnya. Biar gak malu-maluin." Terang Hiashi yang agak jengkel dengan Naruto.

"Oh... Bilang dong pak. Jadi saya ngerti." Ujar Naruto memalukan (Baru dibilangin udah buat malu!).

"Pak..."

"Dan jangan panggil saya bapak!" ujar Hiashi. "Panggil saja om." Ujarnya lagi.

"Om, saya pinter nyanyi lho, om. Om mau denger lagu saya?" tanya Naruto sambil mengambil gitar yang tergeletak di dalam mobilnya.

"Hou? Deshou? Yoi." Jawab Hiashi.

Naruto pun memetik senar gitarnya. Dia rupanya juga bisa bermain gitar. Alunan terindah yang pernah didengar Hinata, begitu pikir author *author dijyuuken Hiashi*.

****

**Cultivate your hunger before you idealize.  
Motivate your anger to make them all realize.  
Climbing the mountain, never coming down.  
Break into the contents, never falling down.**

**My knee is still shaking, like I was twelve.**

**Sneaking out of the classroom, by the back door.  
A man railed at me twice though, but I didn't care.  
Waiting is wasting for people like me.**

**Don't try to live so wise.  
Don't cry 'cause you're so right.  
Don't dry with fakes or fears,**

**'Cause you will hate yourself in the end.**

**You say, "Dreams are dreams."  
I ain't gonna play the fool anymore.  
"You say, "'Cause I still got my soul.**

**"Take your time, baby, your blood needs slowing down.  
Breach your soul to reach yourself before you gloom.  
Reflection of fear makes shadows of nothing, shadows of nothing.  
You still are blind, if you see a winding road,**

**'Cause there's always a straight way to the point you see.**

Don't try to live so wise.  
Don't cry 'cause you're so right.  
Don't dry with fakes or fears,

**'Cause you will hate yourself in the end (25)**

****

"Bagaimana, om? Bagus gak lagu saya? Saya yang nyiptain lo." Ujar Naruto PD.

"Hmm... Lumayanlah." Jawab Hiashi.

"Hinata. Ayo masuk. Karena ini bukan malam Jum'at, jadi kamu belum boleh kencan ama dia. Dan kamu, pulang!" perintah Hiashi dan menarik tangan Hinata masuk ke dalam rumah.

"I... Iya..." jawab Hinata.

"Yah. Sampai jumpa besok Hina-chan!" seru Naruto dari luar gerbang.

"Hehe... Tetep pacaran ama Hinata. Tapi..." tiba-tiba pikiran Naruto bingung lagi.

'Alah, Shikamaru kan bentar lagi sekolah di luar negri. Untuk apa takut coba?' pikir Naruto dan berjalan pulang mengendarai mobilnya.

****

**Komplek ANBU, tepatnya di rumah Sai...**

'Gimana nih? Kok gue dieman aja sih, ama Sai? Kalo gini sih namanya bukan kencan.' Keluh Ino dalam hati. Kini ia sedang berada di rumah Sai. Rencananya sih, mau kencan ke taman ria, tapi Sai minta bantuan Ino untuk menghias pohon natal. Karena Sai tinggal sendiri, jadi ia tak punya teman untuk membantunya menghias pohon natal. Jadi ia minta bantuan Ino. Namun, sekarang mereka hanya bekerja dalam diam.

"Ino? Kamu kenapa?" tanya Sai sambil tersenyum. Senyum palsu seperti dulu sebelum mereka berpacaran.

"Ah, Sai. Aku heran dengan kamu. Kok dari tadi bawaannya diem mulu. Ngomong dong. Ada apa sih?" jawab Ino to the point.

"Ah. Itu masalah yang tadi di sekolah. Aku kepikiran terus." Jawab Sai ttp juga.

"Masalah apaan?" tanya Ino tak mengerti.

"Tentang beasiswa itu. Yang ngedapetinnya Shikamaru. Aku gak terima. Aku butuh beasiswa itu untuk ketemu kakakku yang bersekolah di Itali juga. Udah 5 tahun aku gak ketemu dia. Aku rindu ama dia." Jawab Sai mendetail.

"Oh... Jadi kamu ngiri sama Shikamaru? Hehe... Sai ternyata bisa juga ya merasa iri dan rindu?" goda Ino.

"I.. itu... Bukan iri kok! Cuma... ah, sudahlah! Kita lanjutkan aja kerjanya! Aku udah gak papa kok." Ungkap Sai dengan muka memerah.

"Haha... Sai bisa aja." Gumam Ino. Mereka pun melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Dibumbui dengan tertawa dan senyuman yang berbeda dengan keadaan yang tadi. Diam bagaikan tak hidup.

****

**Kediaman Uchiha...**

"Sakura. Gimana kalo kamu nyanyiin sesuatu untuk tante?" saran Mikoto, okasannya Sasuke. Begini ceritanya, Sasuke dan Sakura sedang belajar bareng. Lalu mereka mengatakan kepada seisi rumah Uchiha, bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Dan Sakura juga mengatakan bahwa ia pandai bernyanyi dan bermain biola. Langsung saja Mikoto dan Fugaku setuju dengan hubungan mereka. Dan beginilah sekarang, Mikoto meminta request untuk Sakura agar menyanyikan sebuah lagu.

"Baiklah. Tapi, bisa pinjam pianonya gak tante? Saya juga bisa main piano kok." Tanya Sakura.

"Wah, makin bagus dong? Boleh boleh." Ucap Mikoto mempersilakan Sakura memakai piano yang terletak di salah satu sudut ruang keluarga Uchiha.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

****

**mamoritai mono ga aru  
kono basho de tsuyoku naru kara  
niguirishimeta kotoshi wo mata niguirishimeta**

honto ni daiji na koto wa  
kotoba de wa tsutawaranai  
yukkuri to yukkuri to ima  
sono senaka wo mitsumete ita mita  
dou ikirutaba jibun de kimeru koto dato wakatta  
honto no yukki wa kitto yasashisa datandane  
nakanai koto mo kimeta hazu nanoni  
namida afurete tomaranakatta yo  
sabishijyanai kanashijyanai  
yukki wo kure takara nanda

tabidachi wo kimetandesa  
tomeru koto dekinakanata yo  
michi no tsuzuki chigau keredo shinjite ruyo  
katsu koto ya makeru koto wa  
nani mo inmi mo nai dayo  
daisetsu na hito mamoru toki tatakaebainda  
hito to hito to no masatsu wo kanjite  
oshikoroshiteta fukai kizuato no  
yume ni kakete ai ni kaete  
zenbu dakishimete ikitai  
daisetsu na mono ga aru  
ano toki ni chikara tsuyoku saku  
hanarete mo donna toki mo wasurenai yo

dare mo ga kodoku okasu dake  
kokoro itami tsukenaunano  
nanto mo nanto mo sakeunde iru yo  
inochi wo tsutsumu ai to  
kizuna wo wasurenai de  
arigatou arigatou  
hitori jyanainda

mamoritai mono dakara  
kono basho de mamori to wa shite  
mae muite ganbaranakya tatoitsuinai  
makenaide makenaide  
itsu no hi ga mata aeru toki matteru  
akiramenai nani ga ate mo aruite iko

la la la la la  
la la la  
la la la la la la  
la la la la la la (26)

****

"Wah, lagunya bagus, Haruno-san." Puji Mikoto.

"Pacar siapa dulu dong? Sasuke." Ujar Sasuke kePDan.

"Hahaha... Terima kasih." Ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Suara yang bagus." Komen seseorang tiba-tiba. Sontak Sakura terkaget. Rupanya ia adalah Itachi. Aniki dari Sasuke.

"Wah, salam kenal. Namaku Itachi. Kakak Sasuke." Ujar Itachi memperkenalkan dirinya ke Sakura sambil menjabat tangan Sakura lembut.

"Ha... Haruno Sakura." Ujar Sakura memperkenalkan diri.

"Kak! Lepasin tangannya! Dia pacarku." Perintah Sasuke yang cemburu.

"Hahaha... Adikku ini. Sudah besar ya? Udah bisa cemburu..." goda Itachi. Takut terkena bogem mentah dari Sasuke, ia langsung ngeloyor memasuki kamarnya.

****

**Kita ke scene terakhir, Nara's House (**Mang Wammy's House apa?**)...**

'Besok lusa... Besok lusa aku akan pergi. Meninggalkan bandku, rumahku (Kok nyambungnya ke sini sih?), orang tuaku, teman-temanku, sekolahku (Meskipun merasa gak keberatan juga) dan Temari...' batin Shikamaru yang menyendiri di kamarnya. Perasaan tak ingin meninggalkan, mungkin itu yang saat ini ada dibenaknya. Ia tak ingin meninggalkan semua yang ada di kehidupannya sekarang.

"He? Temari? Ah, ya... Uh, sepertinya sekarang aku memang benar-benar tak ingin meninggalkannya." Ujar Shikamaru. Ia tetap tak mengerti, kenapa dari tadi ia tak ingin meninggalkan Temari pergi.

"Mungkinkah? Mungkinkah aku menyukainya? Ouh, itu gak mungkin! It's impossible (Impossible bot mobile... Begitukah tulisannya???). Sonna!" ucap Shikamaru plinplan.

"Haah... Ingat Shikamaru! Dia itu musuh bebuyutanmu! Kenapa kau jadi tak ingin meninggalkannya? Dan... Ah... Kenapa sekarang kau malah menjadi temannya? Kenapa kau menghiburnya? Kenapa kau berjanji dengannya tentang hal-hal itu? Kenapa kau memeluknya? Kenapa kau menggendongnya (Seharusnya ini dibilang dari tadi!)? Kenapa kau mengkhawatirkannya (Ini juga!)? Dan terakhir, kenapa kau menciumnya waktu itu? Kau ini benar-benar baka, Shikamaru!!!" ujar Shikamaru kepada dirinya sendiri. Istilah lainnya ngomong sendiri atau gila.

"Ah! Tapi apa yang harus kulakukan? Kenapa aku jadi begini? Haa~" ucap Shikamaru merana. (Merana... Kini aku merana~ *author nyanyi gaje*)

'Besok, saat yang tepat untukku mengatakan semuanya kepada Temari.' Pikir Shikamaru. Dan setelah memikirkan hal-hal yang membuatnya pusing tujuh keliling itu, ia langsung terlelap tidur di ranjangnya yang nyaman. Menunggu hari esok yang akan jadi hari terakhirnya di SHS Konoha.

****

**Taemanai...**

Kuchizusamu merodii ga omoidasasete kureru. Oops! Maaf maaf. Kok malah nyanyi sih? Wah! Panjang banget ya chapter kali ini? Aku sendiri bingung nih. Hahaha... Gomen ne, moshi no kono shugo wa nagasa desu, taikutsu saseru desu, to kawatta desu (Sok Jepang lu!!!). Yah, gini deh kalo lagi pusing. Sori juga yagh! Kelupaan scene NejiTen nih. Huhu sedihnya... Ouh ya, mungkin chap selanjutnya atau dua chap lagi chap terakhirnya. Aku sendiri gak tau nih, udah panjang banget ceritanya. Maaf banget kalo yang bosen ceritanya panjang gini. Silakan lempar telur busuk kalo mau *author bener-bener dilemparin telur busuk ama pembaca*. Huft... Langsung aja ya ke bagian lagu ya! Lagu dengan nomor **(25) **berjudul **Wind **yang dipopulerkan oleh **Akeboshi **jadi soundtracknya **Naruto Ed1.** Dan lagu bernomor **(26) **berjudul **Compass **yang dipopulerkan oleh **Kawashima Ai **jadi soundtracknya **One Piece**. Sudah dululah. Baca terus fic yang makin aneh ini! Jangan lupa diripyu! Silakan tebak sendiri dulu akhirnya! Matta ashita~!!! Sampai jumpaaa~~~!!!


	14. Chapter 14

**Do You Love Me?**

**Main chara: ShikaTema**

**Chapter 14: Anata ga Boku wo Aishiteru ka Aishitenai ka?**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Disclaimer: **Sampai fic ini berakhir pun, **Naruto **tetap menjadi **Masashi Kishimoto-san**. Kalau ada kesalahan di sini, maafkan saya (Ngomong apaan ya aku ini?).

**Summary:** Bagaimana akhir kisah mereka? Apakah akan berakhir dengan bahagia? Atau malah sebaliknya? Semua akan dibahas sehijau (?) **RAMBUT UEKI!!!***author direverse Ueki*...-_-...

****

**23 Desember 20xx, kantin sekolah...**

"Huh..."

"Hah..."

"Heh..."

"Hoh..."

"Hih..."

"Hei, ada apa sih? Kenapa pada ber-hah-hih-huh gitu?"

"Kamu gak ngerti sih, Matsuri." Jawab Sakura sambil meletakkan tanggannya di atas meja. Kemudian tangannya tersebut menopang dagunya.

"Ada masalah apaan sih, kalian? Bilang dong ke aku. Siapa tau aku bisa bantu." Ucap Matsuri sambil menyuap nasi karinya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Pertama mulai dari kamu dulu, Saku!" perintah Matsuri sambil menunjuk Sakura.

"Hehe... Sebenarnya sih, bukan aku yang punya masalah. Tapi, si Temari tuh, yang punya. Aku cuma takut aja..." ujar Sakura sambil melirik Temari. Namun ia tak sanggup mengatakan hal selanjutnya. Wajahnya dan wajah Temari kemudian menjadi sangat sedih.

"Hem? Ada apaan sih, Tem?" tanya Matsuri sambil melirik orang yang dimaksud.

"Nggg... Aku... Heeh... Gimana bilangnya ya?" ucap Temari bingung.

"Aku... Terkena penyakit leukemia stadium akhir. Kemungkinan aku akan..." ujar Temari namun tak terselesaikan.

"Haahhhh!!!??? Kamu serius??? Kok gak bilang???" tanya MatsuTenHinaIno bersamaan bak paduan suara.

"Aku hanya, tak ingin mengkhawatirkan kalian." Jawab Temari lesu.

"Te... Tema-chan. Kita kan teman. Kalau Tema-chan gak bilang ke kita, berarti Tema-chan gak nganggep kita teman dong?" tanya Hinata hampir menangis.

"Bu... Bukan begitu, Hinata. Aku... Aku..." Temari tak sanggup mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

"Tem, maaf atas semua kesalahanku yang udah aku perbuat ke kamu ya? Pliss..." pinta Ino sambil memohon dan menggenggam tangan Temari.

"Eh? Kesalahan apa?" tanya Temari bingung.

"Kesalahan yang selama ini aku lakuin. Mulai dari ngejek kamu, lalu ngambil makanan kamu tanpa izin, sampe yang masalah beasiswa itu." Jawab Ino memelas.

"Haha... Ino. Emangnya aku nganggap itu salah kamu apa? Itu semua bukan salah kamu kok." Jawab Temari sambil memandang Ino lembut.

"Hehehe... Jadi aku udah dimaafin kan?" tanya Ino dengan wajah imutnya.

"Iya..." jawab Temari.

"Eh... Ngomong-ngomong, yang ngedapetin beasiswa untuk sekolah musik di Itali itu, Shikamaru lho." Seru Matsuri tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Si nanas?" tanya Temari merasa aneh.

"Iya. Tadi aku denger sendiri pembicaraan antara Shikamaru, Neji, ama Sasuke di kelas." Ujar Matsuri meyakinkan.

"Aku juga udah denger kok, dari Sasuke." Sambung Sakura.

"Aku juga, dapet berita dari Sai." Lanjut Ino.

"Kok aku gak tau ya?" tanya Tenten bodoh.

"Habis, kamu gak up to date sih." Jawab Ino mengejek.

"Sial." Runtuk Tenten.

"Oh ya, Tem. Nih, ada surat dari Shika. Tadi dia nitipin ke aku. Hampir aja aku lupa." Kata Matsuri tiba-tiba, seraya memberikan selembar kertas yang dilipat-lipat dan di depannya tertulis _To: Temari_.

"He? Surat dari nanas?" tanya Temari heran. Kemudian dibukanya surat tersebut.

****

_**To: Temari**_

_**Ntar, habis pulang sekolah samperin gue di bukit belakang sekolah. Ada yang mau gue omongin ama elu. Jangan sampe gak dateng! Awas lu!**_

_**From: Shikamaru culz...**_

****

"Huh. Mau ketemuan aja pake acara ngancem. Udah itu pake 'Shikamaru culz' lagi? Hoek!" ucap Temari sambil menirukan gaya orang muntah.

"Hehehe... Pernyataan cinta mungkin?" tebak Tenten sambil menyeruput moka mixnya.

"Iya. Tema-chan bentar lagi bakal dapat pacar." Sambung Hinata sambil meminum pop ice taronya (Rasa kesukaanku nih!).

"Heh! Enak aja. Uhuk..." ucap Temari. Kemudian ia terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah.

"Eh, Temari? Kamu berdarah." Seru Sakura begitu melihat darah dari mulut Temari.

"Eh? Darah?" tanya Temari. Lalu ia melihat darah yang terdapat di tangannya. Ia pun berusaha membersihkan darah tersebut menggunakan sapu tangannya.

"Huh, sepertinya penyakitku makin parah saja?" gumam Temari.

"Kamu pasti sembuh, Temari." Gumam Ino menyemangati Temari.

"Hehe... Mudah-mudahan saja." Jawab Temari kecut.

****

**Pulang sekolah, bukit belakang sekolah...**

"Huh. Si nanas itu lama banget sih?" tanya Temari jengkel. Sudah 10 menit lewat ia menunggu Shikamaru yang berjanji mau bertemu dengannya sepulang sekolah ini. Namun, ia tak kunjung datang.

"Hah. Dari pada nunggu begini, lebih baik aku bernyanyi saja." Kemudian ia mulai menyanyikan sebuah lagu.

****

**Aiiro ni chirabaru nanatsu no hoshi yo**

**Sorezore ni ima omoi wa tsunori uchikudakarete ai wo sakenda**

**Nigedasu koto mo dekizu ni yume ni sugaritsuku**

**Ikasama na hibi nado ni wa mou makenai**

****

**Shika's P.O.V...**

'Aku pasti telat.' Pikirku ketika kulihat jam tanganku yang menunjukkan pukul 14.49.

Aku pun berlari dengan seluruh kecepatanku menuju bukit belakang sekolah, tempat yang kurencanakan untukku mengatakan salam perpisahan kepada Temari secara empat mata. Jujur saja, hanya dia yang saat ini ada di pikiranku.

Setelah sampai di lembah bukit, aku pun bergumam "Merepotkan" seperti biasa. Ya, memang tempat ini adalah salah satu tempat favoritku untuk melihat awan. Namun, sekarang rasanya berat sekali untuk menuju ke sana. Rasa enggan dan malas malah menghinggapiku disaat yang seharusnya aku lakukan. Entah apa yang menjadi beban pikiranku sekarang.

Saat kuinjakkan kakiku ke puncak bukit, aku mendengar sebuah suara yang sudah sangat kukenal. Menyanyikan sebuah lagu mungkin, karena ia sepertinya tidak sembarangan melantunkan kata-katanya. Ya, orang tersebut adalah Temari. Nampak sekali kalau ia sudah bosan menungguku yang tak kunjung menghampirinya.

Rasanya ingin sekali ku kejutkan dia, namun ada rasa lain yang menginginkanku untuk tetap berdiam di sini. Menunggu sampai lagu yang dinyanyikannya selesai. Supaya tak mengganggu kesan indah lagu tersebut.

****

**Mezameyou kono shunkan wo**

**Yagate bokura wo torimaku dearou**

**Musekaeru you na riaru na nichijou**

**Taisetsu na mono wa ... nanda'?!**

**Zeitaku na sekai no naka ni miekakure suru eien no kakera**

**Sawatte tsukande bokura no ima wo kicchiri aruitekou**

****

'Hah. Kayaknya aku mulai suka dengan wanita merepotkan macam dia.' Diriku berbatin. Secara, sewaktu kulihat dia tersenyum, sangatlah terlihat kirei dan kawai.

'Huh, jangan sampai itu terjadi! Aku tidak mau.' Hatiku yang lain berkata (Mang hati lu ada berapa?). Aku pun menggelengkan kepala.

'Haah... Ini sangat membingungkan!' kali ini otakku yang berpikir (Jadi dari tadi gak mikir?).

Kulanjutkan lagi mendengarkan dia bernyanyi. Sepertinya sampai sekarang dia gak tahu kalau aku sudah datang.

****

**"Koukai wa shinai" to, saki e susunda**

**Warau ka, naku ka? Kou ka, fukou ka?**

**Kekkyoku ima mo wakaranai kedo**

**Kawarihajimeta mirai ni hirumu koto wa nai**

**Sore ga jinsei no daigomi to iu mono deshou**

****

Semakin kutajamkan pendengaranku. Ketika ia berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil napas, aku sempat terpana. Dia sangat cantik. Huh, lagi-lagi aku ini berpikir apa?

Lalu kudengar ia bernyanyi lagi. Kali ini, suaranya terdengar semakin keras. Namun sedikit terdengar kalau ia menangis. Kulihat dari kejauhan bahwa ia mengeluarkan air mata dari kelopak matanya.

'Dia menagis lagi.' Pikirku.

****

**Girigiri wo ikiru bokura no dashita kotae ga**

**Chigatta toshite mo omoikomi demo'**

**Tsuyoku negaeba ii**

**Honmono ni nareru hi made**

**Reikoku na sekai no naka de tsubusaresou na aijou no mebuki**

**Sawatte tsukande bokura no ima ni shikkari kizamikomou**

****

Dia berhenti menyanyi sejenak. Ternyata ia ingin menyeka air matanya. Benar-benar wanita yang tegar. Kalau saja aku ada di sampingnya saat ini, aku akan memberikannya sebuah pelukan hangat untuk menenangkannya (Kok nyambungnya jadi ke sini ya??).

****

**Mezameyou kono shunkan wo**

**Yagate bokura wo torimaku dearou**

**Musekaeru you na riaru na nichijou**

**Taisetsu na mono wa ... nanda'?!**

**Zeitaku na sekai no naka ni miekakure suru eien no kakera**

**Sawatte tsukande bokura no ima wo kicchiri aruitekou**

**Saigo ni, warau tame bokura no ima wo kicchiri aruitekou (27)**

****

'Sepertinya dia sudah selesai bernyanyi. Baiklah, sekarang saat yang tepat!' ujarku dalam hati. Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku mendekatinya. Berusaha sepelan mungkin agar tak terdengar olehnya. Aku ingin mengejutkannya.

"DORR...!!!"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!"

"Hahaahaa... Kau bisa juga ya terkejut?" tanyaku sambil tertawa.

"Huh. Bakayarou!" ujarnya sambil melengos. Kemudian berwajah masam seperti biasanya.

**End of Shika's P.O.V...**

****

**Back to normal P.O.V...**

"Heh. Apa sih maumu? Datang-datang langsung ngagetin orang. Dasar!" omel Temari ketika melihat Shikamaru yang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hahahaha... Gomen, gomen..." ucap Shikamaru meminta maaf kepada Temari sambil mengangkat sebuah papan bertuliskan 'Maafkan aku' dengan gaya bak Nami One Piece (Yang kea di komik One Piece vol 46 chap 444 itu!).

"Ya sudahlah. Sekarang, kau mau bicara apa?" tanya Temari judes.

"Lo udah tau masalah beasiswa itu kan?" tanya Shikamaru berusaha seserius mungkin. Kini papan gaje tadi sudah dibuangnya.

"Udah. Dan aku juga udah tau, kalo yang dapetin beasiswa itu kamu." Jawab Temari sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Huh. Bagus kalo udah tau." Seru Shikamaru sambil mengangkat jari telunjuk kanannya ke atas (Yang kea Monta di komik Eyeshield 21 vol 26 chap 227).

"Lalu?" tanya Temari yang terlihat sudah bosan.

"Lalu, gue berangkat besok. Jam setengah 10 pagi. Jadi kita... Gak bisa kumpul-kumpul bareng pas malam Natal." Jawab Shikamaru tanpa memandang mata Temari yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Apa... Apa gak bisa diundur? Kan kamu udah janji ama aku. Hue..." tanya Temari. Namun ia tak bisa menahan tangisnya. Akhirnya, ia malah menangis seperti anak kecil.

"Ya, gak bisa. Itu udah keputusan." Jawab Shikamaru sambil berusaha untuk tidak menangsi juga.

"Lo... Lo rela gak, kalo gue..." ucap Shikamaru. Namun tak terselesaikan.

"Nggak! Aku gak rela kalo kamu pergi. Aku pengen ngerayain malam Natal ama kamu. Ama temen-temen! Aku gak mau kalo ada yang gak dateng!" bentak Temari yang kini sudah menenggelamkan wajahnya (?) di dada Shikamaru. Sambil memukul-mukul pelan dada Shikamaru.

"Tenang aja. Kalo aku balik lagi ke sini, kita kan bisa ngerayainnya sama-sama? Ya kan?" tanya Shikamaru sambil memandang lembut mata Temari dan menggenggam pipinya.

"Makanya jangan sedih lagi." Ucap Shikamaru lagi. Berusaha menengkan Temari. Alhasil, Temari langsung menghentikan tangisnya.

"Tapi, kalo aku udah nggak ada. Gimana?" tanya Temari polos.

"Duh, kamu yang optimis dikit dong! Kamu pasti sembuh!" seru Shikamaru menyemangati Temari yang sedang berCIUT-CIUT ria.

"Kalo gak sembuh gimana?" tanya Temari polos –lagi—.

"Hah. Kamu gimana sih? Udah kubilang kan..." ucapan Shikamaru terpotong ketika Temari dengan kecepatan cahaya (Mulai lagi!) menyergap bibir Shikamaru. Mencium maksudnya.

Semakin lama, mereka semakin memperdalam ciuman kedua mereka itu. Setelah sepersekian detik mereka terlarut dalam ciuman itu, mereka akhirnya saling melepaskan diri.

"Maaf, kelepasan (?)." ujar Temari yang sekarang wajahnya sudah semerah rambutnya Mamori. Pipi Shikamaru juga tak kalah merah.

"Ah. Kelepasan apaan?" tanya Shikamaru loading.

-

-

-

Di dunia author...

Author: Lha? Kok loading sih? Duh, napa nih? Jangan-jangan otaknya ada yang salah lagi? *aku cemas stadium akhir*

Shika: Woy, author! Kok lu buat gue loading sih? *dudukin kursi terhormatku*

Author: Meneketehe! Mungkin lo belum bayar tagihan internet kali? *nuduh Shika sambil mencet-mencet tombol hp* Halo, tukang reparasi di sana?

Agon: Bukan, author sampah! Gue Agon. Unsui nyuruh gue jadi tukang cuci piring di sini! Kurang ajar tuh, botak sampah! Beraninya dia nyuruh gue! *banting-banting piring*

Author: Astagfirullah, Agon! Yang bener aja lu? Aduh aduh. Njenengan, gue butuh bantuan elo nih. *pake gaya njeng-njeng lagi arisan*

Agon: Bantuan apaan? Nyuci piring? *masih ngebanting piring*

Author: Bukan! Ini merepair otak orang. *nunjuk Shika*

Shika: Apa lu bilang? Ngerepair otak gue? Emang otak gue udah rusak apa? *nodongin kunai depan wajah aku*

Author: *ngomong ke Shika* Bukan! Ada virus H2N1 nya! *ngomong ke Agon* Bisa gak, Gim?

Agon: Gam gim gam gim! Emang nama gue 'Aa Gim' apa? *mengeluarkan devil bats ghost langsung dateng ke kamar aku bawa-bawa Hiruma*

Hiruma: Heh, gimbal sialan! Ngapain lo bawa-bawa gue? Gue lagi kencan nih ama Mamori! Ganggu aja lu! *nembak Agon pake wasabi*

Agon: *gosong* Nih, tukang repair yang sesungguhnya! *nunjuk Hiruma*

Shika: Waduh! Kalo tukang repairnya orang kea dia, gue lebih baik balik aja deh! Ogah gue diobrak-abrik ama dia! *nunjuk Hiruma juga*

Hiruma: Ya udah kalo kagak mau! Balik lu sana! *nembak Shika pake devil laser bullets*

Shika: Huwaaaa!!! *kontal ampe balik ke Naruto fic world*

End of dunia author...

-

-

-

"Oh, iya iya. Gak papa kok." Jawab Shikamaru lemot.

"Makasih juga ya, udah ngasih semangat." Ujar Temari. Kini ia sudah lebih ceria.

"Hehe...Emang harus gitu kan?" tanya Shikamaru sambil nyengir.

"Oh ya, Tem. Gimana kalo kita nulis perasaan kita masing-masing, lalu kita gulung en masukin ke dalam botol ini. Dikubur, selesai deh!" ujar Shikamaru.

"Ha?" tanya Temari tak mengerti.

"Aduh, gimana ya jelasinnya? Mmhh... Gini, kamu nulis gimana perasaan kamu terhadap aku. Aku juga gitu. Nah, kalo udah selesai, kita gulung kertas ini, kita masukin ke dalam botol ini, dan dikubur. Kalo kita ketemu lagi di sini, baru boleh dibuka. Gimana?" tanya Shikamaru setelah selesai menjelaskan penjelasan yang baru dimengerti Temari.

"Oooohhh... Aku ngerti." Jawab Temari sambil mengangguk dan mulai menuliskan sesuatu di kertas itu.

Setelah mereka berdua selesai menulis tentang perasaan mereka masing-masing, mereka pun menggulung dan memasukkan kertas tersebut ke dalam sebuah botol yang kebetulan dipungut Shikamaru di TPS dekat sekolah (Napa musti TPS??).

"Aku kubur di sini ya?" tanya Shikamaru seraya mengubur botol tersebut ke dalam tanah yang di depannya terdapat sebuah pohon akasia.

"Kalo kita lupa tempatnya gimana?" tanya Temari.

"Kita kasih tanda aja. Nih, tanda persahabatan kita." Ucap Shikamaru kemudian menuliskan sesuatu di batang pohon akasia tersebut. Tulisannya adalah "Nakama, zutto."

'Kenapa gak aishiteru zutto?' tanya Temari dalam hati.

"Huh, udah sore nih. Matahari juga mau tenggelam. Pulang yuk! Biar aku anterin." Ajak Shikamaru yang berhasil menyadarkan Temari dari lamunannya.

"Eh? Iya..." jawab Temari yang tangannya rupanya sudah digenggam erat oleh tangan Shikamaru.

'Arigatou, Shikamaru.'

****

**24 Desember 20xx, Konoha International Airport, pukul 09.17...**

"Duh, mana Gaara ya? Kok, gak muncul-muncul juga?" tanya Naruto yang sudah berulang kali menelpon-nelpon Gaara. Namun, yang diharapkan tak muncul jua.

"Heh, Temari juga. Kemana sih dia? Padahal kan kemaren udah janji mau dateng." Runtuk Shikamaru yang kesal karena Temari juga tak datang-datang.

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi handphone. Rupanya bunyi handphone Sasuke.

_**I don't wanna let you go**_

_**Taerarenai wanna back to your life**_

_**Sepia ni sometakunai no sa**_

_**Sono namida ga kotae to kotoba wo koete boku he to tsutaeteiru ne (28)**_

"Hmmm... Dari Gaara!" seru Sasuke ketika melihat nama yang muncul dari layar handphonenya.

"Moshimoshi, Gaara. Ada apa? Cepetan dateng! Shikamaru udah mau berangkat nih!" suruh Sasuke.

"Sorry banget, Sas. Gue gak bisa dateng. Ada kabar buruk." Jawab Gaara dengan nada sedih.

"Emang ada apaan sih?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Temari-nee, barusan aja meninggal." Jawab Gaara dengan suara yang amat sangat pelan.

"A... Apa? De... Deshou?" tanya Sasuke shock.

"Ya. Tolong lu jangan bilang ama Shikamaru. Itu pesan dari Temari-nee. Tunggu kalo dia udah balik ke sini baru dikasih tau. Please, ini permintaan Temari-nee." Lanjut Gaara.

"Tapi, gue musti bilang apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil berbisik.

"Bilang aja, kita berdua gak bisa dateng karena ada acara keluarga. Ya udah deh, gue serahin ke elu. Gue sekian dulu. Bilang aja selamat jalan ke Shikamaru." Jawab Gaara dan langsung sambungan telepon tersebut terputus.

"Halo? Hah, udah diputus." Keluh Sasuke. Kemudian ia menutup handphonenya dan kembali menghadap ke arah semua teman-temannya yang pada panik.

"Gimana, Sas? Apa katanya?" tanya Shikamaru yang benar-benar panik.

"Heh. Kata Gaara, mereka gak bisa pergi karna ada acara keluarga. Dia minta maaf banget dan ngucapin selamat jalan ke elo. Gak papakan?" tanya Sasuke sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Shikamaru.

"Oh, syukurlah kalo gitu. Berarti yang gue cemasin gak benar." Ucap Shikamaru bersyukur. (Bersyukur... Kepada Allah~ *author nyanyi makin gaje*)

"Pesawat dengan tujuan Italia sebentar lagi akan berangkat. Diharap semua calon penumpang untuk segera menaiki pesawat. Sekali lagi..." peringatan untuk segera menaiki pesawat terdengar dari megaphone yang terpasang di bandara tersebut.

"Hah. Udah saatnya gue berangkat. Gue titip Aqua Timez ama kalian ya?" kata Shikamaru kepada teman-teman sebandnya.

"So pasti. Jangan lupain kita ya, kalo udah jadi orang gede?" tanya Neji memperingatkan.

"Pasti!" jawab Shikamaru sambil mengepalkan tangannya dan menaruhnya di depan dadanya (Garuda... di dadaku *author dilempar telur busuk karna nyanyi gaje terus*).

"Kalo ke sini lagi, bawa oleh-oleh ya!" pesan Ino dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Kalo ketemu aniki gue, sampain salam gue ya!" pesan Sai.

"Hahaha... Bawa makanan yang enak ya, kalo ke sini lagi!" pesan Naruto.

"Dada..." yang lain cuma dada-dadaan doang.

"Hm." Cuma itu tanggapan Shikamaru. Kemudian ia tersenyum dan melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi teman-temannya.

"Hah. Sasuke-kun, emang tadi Gaara bener ya gak bisa pergi karna ada acara keluarga?" tanya Sakura yang penasaran sekali.

"Sebenarnya sih bukan. Mereka gak bisa pergi ke sini karna..."

"Karna apa?" tanya semuanya penasaran sambil mendekatkan wajah ke depan Sasuke.

"Temari wa shinda tte..." jawab Sasuke sambil menunduk.

"Hah???" teriak Sakura n friendz kaget. Hinata sampai menangis.

"Te... Temari... Khu khu..." sebut Tenten kemudian menangis dalam pelukan Neji.

"Lebih baik. Kita kerumahnya sekarang." Saran Neji. Dan mereka pun segera pergi meninggal Konoha International Airport dan segera menuju ke Rei Mansion, rumah Temari.

****

**3 tahun kemudian, bukit belakang sekolah...**

Suasana masih tak berubah, salju turun dimana-mana. Karena sekarang adalah sore menjelang tahun baru. Banyak sekali orang yang berlalu lalang di bawah sana.

Seorang lelaki berambut hitam dengan bentuk seperti nanas dengan mengenakan sebuah kaus bermerek, keluar dari sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hijau muda yang dikendarainya. Menuju puncak bukit yang menyimpan sebuah kenangan yang sulit untuk dilupakannya.

"Hah, sudah tiga tahun gak kesini. Tapi gak ada yang berubah sejak saat itu. Yang beda hanya salju." Gumam lelaki tersebut. Nara Shikamaru.

Setelah sampai di puncak bukit, ia segera mencari-cari pohon akasia yang di batangnya terdapat ukiran bertuliskan "Nakama, zutto" yang ditulisnya 3 tahun lalu. Dan setelah beberapa lama mencari, akhirnya ketemu juga.

"Hah, ini dia!" serunya ketika melihat ukiran tersebut di batang pohon yang dicarinya.

'Tapi, apa dia datang ya?' tanya Shikamaru dalam hati. Mempertanyakan kedatangan Temari.

"_Aku datang, Shikamaru._" Terdengar sebuah suara merdu dari arah belakang Shikamaru. Suara yang amat dikenalnya, suara Temari. Namun, ketika ia menoleh ke belakang, ia tak mendapati sosok Temari.

"Te... Temari? Kamu dimana?" tanya Shikamaru sambil mencari-cari sumber suara.

"_Aku di belakangmu._" Jawab Temari. Kemudian ia memeluk tubuh Shikamaru dari belakang.

GLEK...

"_Apa kau dapat merasakannya?_" tanya Temari yang makin mempererat pelukannya.

"Te-Temari, jangan bilang kalo kamu..." ucap Shikamaru terpotong. Kini tubuhnya benar-benar tak bisa bergerak.

"_Ya. Maaf kalau waktu itu, Gaara membohongimu. Tapi sebenarnya aku yang menyuruhnya._" Jelas Temari yang makin menenggelamkan wajahnya di punggung Shikamaru.

"Bisa-bisanya aku tertipu." Ujar Shikamaru kemudian ia tertawa. Namun tertawa yang nampak sekali kalau itu dipaksakan.

"_Bisakah kau menggali botol yang dulu itu? Aku ingin mengetahui perasaanmu. Sebelum aku benar-benar tak bisa menyentuhmu lagi._" Aku Temari.

Temari pun melepaskan pelukannya dari Shikamaru. Langsung saja Shikamaru menggali tanah bersalju itu dengan kayu yang terdapat di dekatnya. Setelah beberapa lama digali, akhirnya ketemu juga botol tersebut.

"Boleh aku baca perasaanmu dulu?" tanya Shikamaru sambil mengambil kertas yang rupanya punya Temari.

"_Silakan._" Jawab Temari sambil tersenyum.

Shikamaru pun membuka gulungan kertas tersebut. Lalu ia membacanya, namun dalam hati. Seutas senyum menghiasi bibirnya ketika baru saja membaca.

****

_**Maaf kalau kau tersinggung,**_

_**Perasaan pertama yang kurasakan saat bertemu denganmu adalah, kau itu menyebalkan. Dan kupikir kaulah orang paling menyebalkan di dunia ini.**_

_**Lama-kelamaan kau membuatku kagum dan aku malah jadi menyukaimu. Saat kau mendekatkan wajahmu itu, aku menjadi sangat deg degan.**_

_**Lalu saat kau mencium Shiho waktu itu, aku sangat-sangat shock dan cemburu (Kuakui itu!)**_

_**Dan saat kau menghiburku, entah kenapa perasaanku merasa nyaman. Aku serasa melayang **_(Huah! Temari lebay!)_**. Mungkin aku terlalu lebay, tapi itulah yang kurasakan. Dan sekarang, lewat kertas ini aku ingin menngucapkan satu kata saja. Takut kalau aku sudah tak sempat mengatakannya.**_

_**Aishiteru...**_

_**Dan tolong jawab pertanyaanku!**_

_**Anata ga boku wo aishiteru ka?**_

****

"Haah. Lucu sekali." Ujar Shikamaru ketika selesai membacanya.

"_Sekarang kau. Cepat! Aku mau tau._" Suruh Temari yang malu sendiri.

"Hmm... Baiklah." Kata Shikamaru sambil membuka kertas miliknya sendiri.

****

_**Oke! Aku mulai...**_

_**Kau itu adalah wanita yang paling menyebalkan, merepotkan, menyeramkan, dan selalu membuatku begidik kalau di dekatmu. (Aku selalu takut kalau-kalau kau mau memukulku!)**_

_**Tapi, semua berubah ketika kau bilang kau benci kepadaku. Apa kau masih ingat saat itu? Saat dimana kau melempar tasmu ke arah Shiho. Dan aku menangkapnya lalu melemparnya dengan keras ke arahmu. Sesaat setelah kau bilang kalau kau benci kepadaku, aku langsung marah kepada diriku sendiri.**_

_**Jujur, setelah aku mengetahui tentang penyakitmu, aku rasanya sangat sedih. Aku takut kehilangan kau. Dan disaat itu juga, mungkin aku mempunyai perasaan suka terhadapmu.**_

_**Dan disaat Tsunade-sensei mengatakan bahwa yang memenangkan undian dialah yang akan mendapat beasiswa untuk study ke Italia adalah aku. Aku serasa ingin menolak, karena aku tak ingin jauh-jauh darimu. Namun, apa daya? Aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa.**_

_**Ah, maaf kalau kepanjangan. Langsung saja ya! Perasaanku kepadamu saat ini adalah... Ng..**_

_**Anata wa aishiteru**_

_**Anata ga ore wo aishiteru ka aishitenai ka, Temari?**_

_**(Ps: Jangan tertawa, ya!)**_

****

"Perasaan kita sama. Dulu kita sama-sama saling membenci. Sampai akhirnya, malah saling menyukai." Ucap Shikamaru sambil menggulung kembali kertasnya dan memasukkan ke dalam botol seperti semula.

"_Iya, ya? Hehe..._" lanjut Temari sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, aku lega sudah tahu perasaanmu." Kata Shikamaru sambil menolehkan wajahnya ke Temari. Meskipun ia tak dapat melihat sosok Temari.

"_Sebelum waktuku habis, aku ingin bilang kalau aku mencintaimu._" Ucap Temari.

"Ya." Ucap Shikamaru mengiyakan. "Tubuhmu, hangat ya?" tanya Shikamaru. Dan bersamaan dengan itu juga roh Temari lenyap bersama angin yang berhembus, serta matahari yang terbenam.

Setelah kepergian Temari, ia pun memejamkan matanya. Merasakan angin yang berhembus. Dan menyanyikan sebuah lagu.

****

**Karada wa boku no kokoro no koto wo boku yori wakatte kureteru  
Kinchou sureba tenohira ni ase ga nijimu  
Itsudatta kanaa okuba wo kami tachidomaraseta hazu no namida ni  
Kanashimi wo kanashimu to iu koto wo osowatta no wa  
Kibou no kotoba wo takusan BAGGU ni tsumekonde tabi ni deta  
Hikikaesu tabi ni kimi wa ukedomete kureta  
Itsu no hi mo kotoba wo erabezu tohou ni kureru boku  
Kotoba ni tayorazu dakishimeru kimi  
Kimi no hou ga zutto sabishii omoi wo shite kita no ni**

Shagamikomu senaka wo sasutte kureru itsumo soba ni aru chiisana tenohira  
Donna ni kirei ni kazarareta kotoba yori mo sono nukumori ni tasukerarete kita  
Nani mo kamo umaku iku toki de wa naku nani mo kamo umaku ikanu toki ni koso  
Hito wa taisetsu na sonzai ni kizuku no deshou don na boku mo aishitekureru kimi e  
Arigatou itsu mo soba ni itekurete

Kusamura ni yokotawatte nagareru kumo wo nagameru to  
Shizuka na kokoro wo torimodosu koto ga dekita  
Sukoshi dake kinou yori mo yasashiku nareru kigasuru sono basho de  
Hitori de wa ikite yukenu koto kamishimeteta  
Sore demo haruka kanata yureru kiseki no hana ni miserarete  
Mamorinuku beki nichijyou wo karashite shimau  
Motto mukashi seishun wo seishun to mo shirazu kakenukete kara kizuita you ni  
Taisetsu na hito no taisetsusa wo misugoshiteku

Utsukushii omoi dake jya ikirarezu yakusoku no sora mo yogoshite shimaeta  
Anna ni kirei suki tooru sora no shita de sono ao ni "kanarazu" to chikatta no ni  
Hibiwareta risou wo tebanasenu mama ikite kita hibi wo omoikaesu kedo  
Ushiro bakari mitetara ashita ga kanashimu kara hito wa mae ni susumu shikanain da yo  
Me no mae ni iru ai subeki hito no tame ni mo

Me ni mienu kizuato wo sasutte kureru yasashii tenohira ga aru to iu koto  
Sekaijyuu ni hakujyu wo morau koto to yori zutto taisetsu na mono ga soba ni atta

Isogashiku kurasu hibi ni mayoi komi omoiyari ga muimi ni omoete mo  
Nidoto nakushite kara kizuku koto no nai you ni  
Konna boku wo aishite kureru kimi ni "arigatou" no uta wo tsukurimashita

Kotoba jya tarinai kitto oitsukenai yo  
Kotoba jya tarinai kedo, kedo, arigatou (29)

****

"Arigatou, Temari..."

"Hei! Kau pulang gak bilang-bilang ya?" teriak seseorang sambil menepuk bahu sang nanas. Spontan, Shikamaru langsung kaget ketika dilihatnya Naruto di belakangnya. Bersama teman-temannya yang lain.

"Hehehe... Kami mengikutimu tadi. Lalu kami juga mendengar kau berbicara sendiri. Tapi ketika itu, baru kami sadar kalau kau berbicara dengan kakakku." Ujar Gaara yang berada paling belakang.

"Sebentar lagi, kembang api akan dinyalakan. Dan kali ini kembang apinya kembang api 12 belas warna, lho!" gumam Sakura.

BLUARRR....

Tak beberapa lama terlihat letusan hanabi no nijuu iro (Kembang api 12 warna). Kembang api yang sangat indah. Membuat semua mata yang memandang terkesima.

"Sayang ya? Warna sang penyuka coklat gak ada." tanya Ino melirik Shikamaru. Lalu melirik pacarnya.

"Siapa?" tanya Shikamaru sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Seperti Luffy One Piece.

"Siapa lagi kalo bukan Temari?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Hahaha..." semua tertawa.

"Sayang ya, coba kalo dia perginya lebih lama sedikit. Dia pasti bisa ngumpul bareng kita sekarang." Gumam Tenten.

"Iya! Hahaha..." semua pun tertawa. Benar-benar hari yang membahagiakan untuk mereke bersebelas. Meskipun kekurangan satu orang teman mereka, namun mereka tak berlarut dalam kesedihan lebih lama. Wong udah 3 tahun. Ya nggak?

****

**OWARI**

****

Hiks hiks... Akhirnya, berakhirlah cerita aneh nan gak nyambung ini! Padahal pengen buat yang lebih sedih lagi, tapi gak kesampean. Ya udahlah. Gak papa deh. Ini juga udah panjang banget. Sebenarnya mau buat ending yang lebih berkesan lagi. Tapi ya malah gini jadinya. Gak papa kan? Langsung aja deh, ke bagian penyebutan (?) judul lagu. Lagu bernomor **(27) **dengan judul **Grip! **Yang dinyanyikan oleh... aku sendiri gak tau! *author dilemparin majalah lama ama pembaca* yang merupakan soundtracknya **InuYasha Op4**. Lalu lagu bernomor **(28) **berjudul **Sepia **yang dinyanyikan oleh **D-51 **(Sori kalo salah, aku sendiri juga kurang tauk.^.^.) dan merupakan soundtracknya **Blue Dragon Ed4**. Dan untuk lagu terakhir atau nomor **(29) **berjudul **Chiisana Tenohira **dari **Aqua Timez. **Oke deh kalo gitu! Langsung ripyu aja deh kalo abis baca... Pliz... *pinjem puppy eyesnya Naruto*... Terima kasih sudah setia untuk menunggu, membaca, dan meripyu fic ini. Sampai jumpa di fic gaje berikutnya. Matta ashita yo readers-tachi!!! Baibai!!!


End file.
